The Reason
by Soultrancer
Summary: I guess if I ever thought that college was hard, I was clearly mistaken. Dealing with a 1st Class SOLDIER on top of college and a certain ex-boyfriend that won't leave me alone is MUCH harder. Oh and did I forget to mention that it's Genesis Rhapsodos we're talking about here? That just makes everything much worse. But perhaps there is more to this than meets the eye. GenesisXOC AU
1. Late Arrival

**Ok I really need to stop writing stories cause I'm just gonna get overloaded sooner or later (most likely sooner). I wanted to try something new so this story will be written in first person rather than my usual third person**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's that appear in this.**

**Flames will be sent to Sephiroth for his enjoyment, and I will not reply to reviews that are like "Good story update soon" because really there's nothing to say to that other than "Thanks I'll try"**

**Anyways on with another story!**

**Edited 10/14/2012  
**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" I chanted as I ran down the hall to my last class of the day. Books jumped and bounced in my arms due to my current pace and I struggled to keep them securely in my grasp. Dark brown hair swayed side to side in my traditional ponytail and occasionally I would have to flip my head to the side to keep my bangs out of my deep royal blue eyes. The doors in front of my banged open mercilessly just as my professor called out my name on attendance.

"Erin Lancaster!"

"Here!" I called, taking a seat at the back of the large classroom. He scowled at me through half rimmed spectacles.

"Late!" he barked moving on to the next name on the list. I silently mocked him under my breath as I arranged my books in a somewhat organized manner around me.

After the obnoxious attendance, which was completely unnecessary but Professor "Punctual" insisted it was to be done, the class began the regular lecture about the mixing of chemicals.

* * *

Finally two hours later I stalked out of the room (or prison as I've dubbed it) and out into the bright afternoon sunlight. Wincing I tried to shield my sensitive eyes from the radiance of the sun but was unfortunately unsuccessful due to my excessive load. Quickly I made my way to my Porsche- oops did I say Porsche I meant Pontiac, threw my books on the empty passenger seat and drove off.

The ten minute drive to my apartment was rather uneventful and boring and it was too long before I arrived at home. Dumping my homework on the fake- black leather couch I stared at my PSP lying on the white coffee table. As I stared back the stupid thing almost seemed to dare me to come play it, and try the game that I had bought just a little while ago: Final Fantasy Crisis Core.

So far all it had done was just sit loaded inside the gaming system and wait for me. Sometime after I had bought the game I checked it out on the internet and got info on all the characters and a bit of background on the storyline. Being a Final Fantasy VII fan I already knew most of the characters such as Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, the Turks, AVALANCHE, Rufus Shinra and so on. However there were characters who I was not familiar with, these included but are not limited to: Angeal, Genesis, Kunzel and Lazard.

There was something about Genesis' character the compelled me to like him and the fact that he was the bad guy throughout the game only made the connection stronger. I've always had a thing for the antagonists. That aside I managed to tear my gaze away from the small screen, and headed towards my undersized kitchen to make myself some lunch.

* * *

Finished with that menial task I came back into the living room, and plugged in a random movie. The one that I just so happened to grab was 'She's the Man'. I smiled pleased with my choice; it was one of my favorite movies the other being Advent Children but that was only because of Sephiroth. Settling down I watched the film as I ate my dinner vowing that afterwards I would start on my mountain of homework.

All too soon the movie was over, and I forced myself out of the comfortable position I was in to put my dirty dishes away. When I re-entered the kitchen I noticed the extreme mess that awaited me. Pots and pans were still lying in the sink from the previous night's supper. Sighing I made a vow that I would first clean up this mess and then start on my assignments,my procrastination streak always chose the worst moments to make an appearance.

Done with the dishes I headed back to fulfill my promise to begin on my coursework but judging by how much was there, I doubted that I would be done any time soon.

* * *

Many hours (and breaks) later I was cleaning up all of my finished homework. Looking at my alarm clock the red numbers read 12:33, and I was eternally grateful that I had no classes tomorrow. Now it probably would have been easier to just save it all for tomorrow but to be honest I greatly dislike taking up my time off to do troublesome homework. Not to mention that leaving something unfinished is one of my pet peeves. Once I start on a project I have to finish it.

With my books all put away I began to get ready for bed. Changing into a black tank top with black, and red pants I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to brush my hair.

That done I slumped on top of my lovely queen sized bed that my wealthy parents had bought for me on top of paying my rent so I wouldn't have to work. In return for all of this though I had to focus solely on school and keep my grades in the 85-90% range, and somehow I miraculously managed it. Shutting off the light I snuggled into the warm covers and sighed heavily before drifting off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky." a smooth voice quoted from a book that he holds in his hand; a silver haired man wearing entirely black leather turns to walk towards him, "Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul know no rest…"

"LOVELESS, Act I." the silver haired man stated smirking slightly. The quoter 'hmm'-ed in response and put the book aside on the giant pipe he was sitting on.

"You remembered." he said hopping down. The man had short auburn hair that was slightly flipped out at the ends. His eyes were a brilliant shade of azure blue. As clothing he wore a red overcoat with black shoulder pads. Underneath was a black turtleneck and black leather pants with belts criss-crossed across his front.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head." the silver haired man replied pointing to his temple with his right hand, and then with his left executed a downward swipe that suggested he wanted nothing less than a spar. His companions (two as there was another black haired man with sideburns and a large sword strapped to his back who was beside the one in red) responded by picking up their weapons. The auburn haired one took up a rapier style sword with a red blade and a very intricate hilt with bird designs. The other chose a training sword in favor of the one on his back.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." he warned the red-head

"Hm… noted." he replied haughtily following his team mate into battle against the silver-haired Sephiroth.

Leaping, they attacked him at once aiming to over power him, but failed however as Sephiroth merely deflected their attack with his extra long katana. After that they continued to assault him at different times and angles. Their opponent however had no trouble blocking and gracefully avoiding all of their strikes without any wasted energy or movement.

Once again they attacked together lunging at him from different sides. However much to their chagrin Sephiroth held his sword perpendicular to the ground simultaneously blocking their blows at once. There was a moment of rest, but only a moment before the battle continued when he pushed them off.

Again they tried a team attack the red-haired one fighting him straight on while the raven -haired one jumped over top to strike down at the silver haired man. He missed unfortunately when Sephiroth jumped back, apparently however was part of the plan when a red coat leaped into the air. In a intricate manoeuvre he spun around several times gaining speed with each rotation heading straight towards their adversary. Effortlessly the assault was brought to a halt by a simple swipe of Sephiroth's sword.

The black haired one now struck him head on clashing swords a few time before locking blades with him.

"Huh, is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth asked in a friendly mocking way before pushing the other man off and once again slashing his sword downwards as a sign of eagerness to fight.

"All hail Sephiroth, huh?" he responded with a slight smirk on his handsome face. The red one however did not look amused in the slightest.

"Angeal stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone." he ordered holding out his arm to the side signalling Angeal was not to interfere.

"Genesis!" he started insulted but Genesis paid him no mind.

"The world needs a new hero." he said while running a hand alone his blade making it glow a bright crimson and rune-like symbols to appear for a brief moment.

"Hm, come and try." Sephiroth taunted confidently almost to the point of arrogance and his face already held a triumphant smirk almost as if he knew how this was going to end based on previous experience.

"So smug… but for how long?" Genesis returned instantly moving to attack him. His attacks were slower than they were before but it was easy to tell that they were definitely a step up power wise. A vertical strike down at the silver haired man left a crater in which Sephiroth was kneeling. Grinning a very confident 'hm' left the silver-haired man's lips, Genesis returned it with one of his own thinking he had the upper hand in this situation.

A quick slash from Sephiroth's blade caused Genesis to leap backwards in order to escape it. The fight was back on however before his feet barely touched the ground. They parried and blocked each others blows before the silver haired man started to really start taking his opponent seriously after they had locked blades for the second time. Not soon after the red head was jumping into the air to avoid an attack and Sephiroth was right behind him.

The battle continued in mid air, sparks flew every time their weapons clashed. One such hit sent Genesis hurtling back towards the ground that was now hundreds of feet away. Deciding to kick it up another notch his red gloved hand started to glow with an orange tint. Throwing his hand left and right he unleashed fireballs that were aimed at his opponent. Sephiroth managed to deflect the few that were heading directly for him, and then they broke apart into smaller spheres continuing right past him. With another wave of his hand Genesis had them all turn around and once again target the silver haired man.

Sephiroth was able to block a few projectiles before they over came him and he became engulfed by them. Aiming to finish the fight Genesis drew back his brightly glowing hand. It was now clear that this was a fight to the death. Just as he was about to cast it towards his opponent Angeal foiled his plan.

"Stop! You'll destroy us all!" he said evenly trying to make his friend see sense. The only response he received was for Genesis to latch his glowing hand onto Angeal's face.

"That's no way to talk to a hero!" Genesis yelled angrily as fire exploded on the raven haired man's face sending him hurtling towards the ground. Turning his attention back to Sephiroth he barely had time to deflect the slash of energy heading directly for him. Several more followed immediately afterwards in quick succession all of which he was able to counter easily.

Landing back on the platform on which the battle had begun Genesis vaulted backwards to avoid another slash that sliced clean through the platform. Sephiroth landed on the falling piece of metal smirking victoriously as he disappeared from view.

Then without warning a flurry of slashes tore apart the closest part of the platform to him. Once again Genesis leapt backwards as the silver haired man followed his attacks flying towards the slowly retreating red head.

Their intense battle continued as though they were unaware of their quickly deteriorating surroundings. Genesis was now officially on the defensive against Sephiroth as he blocked and parried all of the man's vicious blows. One such attack sent him flying backwards hitting a block of metal, and flipping him over to land skidding to a stop on his feet. Growling he looked up to gauge Sephiroth's position, which was above him and incoming.

Once more Genesis ran a hand along his blade infusing it with so much magic power it glowed so bright it almost hurt to look at. Without time for the slightest hesitation he once again clashed with the almighty Sephiroth.

A brilliant white light engulfed them both as raw power fizzled through the air, and crackled around them. As the light continued to pulse with pure raw energy a sound like tearing fabric could just barely be heard above the din. Slowly the bright light became engulfed by a black hole that started from its center and Genesis could only watch with a mix of awe and horror as he was pulled towards it. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the anomaly as he heard the sound of a body slam sickeningly into a metal wall. From what he could gather it seemed to be a tear in the fabric of reality or that's what he assumed at least, and inside was a black nothingness. This was the last thing Genesis saw of it before he was forcfully hauled inside.

* * *

Agony.

Pure unadulterated agony was all he felt for what seemed like was an eternity. It felt as though his body was being torn apart cell by cell right down to his very DNA. His mouth was open in a silent scream but no words would justify how much pain he was feeling in this moment of time.

Then just as suddenly as it had started his suffering vanished as he hit a hard unmovable substance. In sync with the loud thump that was him hitting the floor a young woman shot upright in bed.

* * *

**Edit: Well I hope that was a bit better I went through and fixed up a lot of my errors and added in some more detail where I felt it was necessary as well as taking some out that wasn't lol. I will be going through the whole story and editing the chapters so just be patient with me while I do XDD**

**Well there you go another story started. As of yet I'm not completely devoted to updating this story From the Ashes is my main priority, but reviews may cahnge that! Please leave one if you like it so far! Unfortunately this chapter is not completely from my mind the vast majority of it is taken from a part in Crisis Core I just put a little twist on it :3. **

**Treats to whoever correctly guesses as to what happened to Genesis!**


	2. New Divide

**Okay well here's chapter 2 I hope it's ok thanks to everyone who reviewed I greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

I was awoken rather abruptly from my peaceful slumber by a rather unceremonious thump near the end of my bed. Blinking blearily I tried to clear my eyes of the sleep and at the same time observe my dark room to see if anything was out of place. A groan came from the floor, and a hand grabbed the sheets at the end of the bed. Slowly a vague outline rose very unsteadily using the mattress as support.

Clutching the comforter closer to me for the superficial protection it gave. Suddenly he stopped, and the shadow of where his head should be turned in what I assumed was my direction. Immediately I reached for my bedside lamp and flicked it on.

Whipping back around I was greeted with the tip of a very sharp red sword. The wielder was dressed in a red coat with black shoulders, and bright azure eyes that glinted threateningly in the limited light.

My own deep blue eyes widened in recognition at the mix of crimson and cerulean. Inwardly I was telling myself that there is no possible way that this is true. But yet he was standing right here in front of me, living proof that apparently it was. We were both still waiting on the other to make a move eventually it was he who broke the eerie silence that had engulfed us both.

"Who are you?" Genesis asked although it was more like demanded. His voice seemed somewhat strained as if he was in a great amount of pain.

"E-Erin. Erin Lancaster. And you are?" I responded playing dumb. I thought it would be best rather than explaining how I knew who he was. He however didn't get a chance to answer my question when he suddenly slumped to one knee.

I jumped backwards a bit as his sword fell with him and landed directly between my legs. Hurriedly I hopped out of bed to assist him; unfortunately he misinterpreted my intentions.

I barely managed to stop in time to avoid having my throat cut as I stepped towards him. When he looked at me again I could barely call it a look it was more of a ferocious glare filled with loathing that one would give their most hated adversary. And I haven't even done anything yet!

"You…" he growled. I barely had time to register what he said before I was pushed up against the wall his blade at my neck. "This is all your fault." his gaze was somewhat hazy as he stared at me, "This is low even for you Sephiroth." Genesis stated and was about to continue when I interrupted him finally getting a hint as to what was going on.

"I'm not Sephiroth! I'm Erin, Erin! The girl whose bedroom you landed in!" I screamed at him this seemed to click in his brain as he blinked a few times before he passed out in my arms. "Ugh!" I groaned underneath his weight. The sword clattered to the floor from his limp grip. Somehow I managed to waddle towards the bed while avoiding his sword and threw- well more like dropped- his dead weight on top.

I pushed him to the far side of the bed opposite to where I would be sleeping myself. With that done my attention was drawn to his feet on which he were his boots. Sighing exasperatedly I crawled over to his legs and yanked his footwear off placing them neatly on the side of the bed. Catching a glimpse of red I groaned, _'I figure I might as well…' _I thought to myself as I moved upwards to his coat.

This task proved rather difficult as he was lying on his back. Eventually I managed to free him of his coat and gloves and now I was working on getting his arms out of the straps across his chest. Finally he seemed comfortable to my satisfaction- not his as he was currently incapacitated- I laid back on the opposite side of the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling really warm and comfortable more so than normal. At the moment however my sleep drugged brain failed to alert me of this and I just snuggled closer running my hand along something solid. My brain seemed to awaken slightly at this telling me that something was not adding up, but I just ignored it and tried to fall back to sleep. What really woke me up completely was when I felt my hand raise slightly and then breath on the top of my head. Whatever I was sleeping on was _alive_, blearily I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at a black shirt. My eyes travelled upwards until they met with the sleeping face of Genesis.

The realization made me scream waking him up in the process and sent me scrambling across the bed and off it head first. Whereas my reaction was panicked and had ended in injury he merely shot out of bed gracefully reaching for a sword that wasn't there. He even managed this in time to see me fall leaving only my feet and legs visible over top the comforter.

I laid there for a few seconds, and when I figured that enough of my dignity had been restored I picked myself up. Apparently he was amused by my antics because he was smirking, _SMIRKING_! Glowering at him I stalked out my bedroom, into my living room and through to the small kitchen.

After I fixed a bowl of cereal I turned back to find Genesis blocking the doorway fully clothed (including the boots much to my displeasure), and sword in hand. "Can I at least finish my breakfast before we start the interrogation?" I was once again acquainted with the sharp end of his blade, "I guess not." I leaned against the counter casually getting comfortable.

"Where am I?" he demanded immediately. I raised an eyebrow.

"My kitchen." I replied sarcastically, and the point got closer, "Okay okay, jeez I was kidding. Apartment 213, 52nd street. New York City, United States of America, North America, planet Earth. Better?" I clarified, and watched as he retracted the weapon a hairs breadth as he pondered what I had just told him. I meanwhile continued to eat my cereal lazily leaning against the counter top. This seemed to catch his attention somewhat, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?" I asked draining my bowl of the excess milk and put it in the dishwasher.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked his voice laced with scepticism.

"Huh? No why should I be?" I countered as equally confused as he but for a different reason. Closing the dishwasher as I felt a presence directly behind me. I turned around to be greeted with the sight of Genesis' black shirt. I took a step backwards in response to his step forward; this continued until my back hit the wall behind me.

Using his height Genesis looked down at me with his piercing orbs, "Why aren't you afraid of me? A man who appeared out of thin air in your bedroom with a weapon no less." at some point during all of this he had put his sword on his back, and he now put both his hands on the wall beside my head blocking any escape routes. I began to hyperventilate as images of the past flashed across my vision, I put my hands on his shoulders stopping him from coming any closer. "I think there is something you're not telling me." he said. His words fell on deaf ears as I was lost in past events that I had tried many times to forget.

The sound of a doorbell jolted me back to the present. Genesis' head turned abruptly to the side, and I used his momentary distraction to slip out and around him to go and answer the door. "You stay here, and try to be quiet." I ordered him with imaginary confidence, I was still shaking as a result of my flashback.

Apparently this displeased him as he grabbed my arm holding me back. Looking at him I opened my mouth to let me go when a voice sounded outside my front entryway.

"Erin I know you're in there! Please answer the door before I start to pick the lock!" They called warningly, and I recognized them to be Damien my best friend since high school.

"You will first answer my questions. This time without lying." Genesis commanded, "I have never heard of the planet Earth nor this 'New York City' anywhere on Gaia."

"You're not on Gaia anymore Genesis! You proba-" I was abruptly cut off when his gloved hand wrapped around my throat constricting my airway. His eyes burned into mine with anger and frustration.

"If I am no longer on Gaia then how do you know my name?" he demanded through clenched teeth. Boring his ice blue orbs into my navy ones as if that alone would provide him with the answers that he sought. His grip loosened just enough for me to answer his question.

"Well…no matter what I say…you're not going to…believe me…" I managed around his fierce clasp. He seemed to consider this a moment as I noticed that he had a thin sheen of perspiration on his forehead. The sound of a door being opened caught both our attention. Instantly I was flipped around facing the kitchen entry my back against his chest, and his sword at my neck.

"Erin? Where are you?" Damien called as he entered the apartment. Damien was roughly 5'10" making him a few inches taller than me with sandy blonde hair that was always pushed backwards out of his face. His eyes were a perfect mix of blue and green reminding me of the ocean and how suddenly it could change. Upon turning the corner I was able to see that he wore a black t-shirt with white paint splatters on the front with black jeans. Freezing as he saw me trapped against a rather fast breathing Genesis he asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" then for the second time in under 12 hours Genesis passed out on top of me.

I stumbled forward at the sudden increase in weight on my shoulders doing my best to avoid the fallen blade once again at my feet. Damien immediately rushed forward to help me lift his bulk off of me. "Help me get him to the bedroom." I said earning a look of bafflement from my friend like instead I'd asked him 'Where did you get the pretty fairies circling around your head?'

"Erin are you crazy? This man just held you hostage in your own kitchen. Why would you want to help him? I know you've been a bit deprived ever since you dumped Jayden, but we really should be calling the cops." he explained in earnest blue-green eyes shining with worry. My eyes however widened with horror at the fact the Damien insinuated that I was going to…to…ew no, never. Obviously my thoughts showed on my face because he started laughing. I glowered at him as I went to pick Genesis up underneath his arms.

"Just help me carry him." I ordered the still chuckling Damien. Stooping down he picked Genesis up by the ankles, and then helped me lug his body to the bedroom, all the while he was staring at Genesis' torso intently. I smirked to myself, "And you were saying _I'm_ deprived?" I taunted him. His head immediately snapped to me not amused in the slightest but rather perplexed like there was something that he couldn't figure out for the life of him. "What?" I asked

"Erin, why is he wearing Sephiroth's pants?"

* * *

**Lol I had to add that part in. I love Damien he's really sharp but on all the wrong stuff. I honestly didn't expect this to be up so soon but hey, that's what reviewing a story does! The next chapter is a biggie lots is explained so review if you would like to know!**

**Is Genesis in-character?**

**New Divide- Linkin Park**


	3. Break

**Wow this is now officially top priority for updates because all you guys rock with your amazing reviews! Thank you sooo much they just make me soo unbelievably happy, and a happy writer updates often. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I had to actually write the chapter before I could type it up. Where as before it was already written and just needed to be typed, and unfortunately this is how it's going to be from now on.**

**I would like to thank my first anonymous reviewers who I will respond to here:**

**Random Lurker:**** That was not my original intention for this story but I will think on it because it's an awesome idea that never even occurred to me. More than likely though it would be a sequel because that's another story all on it's own.**

**Nonimouse:**** Yay I'm glad that you approve, and like the story. Unfortunately though he is done passing out but his ego will continue to be present XD. I so far have not planned for her to go to FF land but that might be subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing in this chapter excpet my oc's**

* * *

After Damien and I had planted Genesis' ass back on my bed he rounded on me with a serious look on his face that said 'I'd-better-be-able-to-explain-this-or-there-would-be-consequences'. I sighed heavily and motioned for him to follow me to my desk which was on the right side of the bed close to the bathroom.

On the surface sat my laptop that I'd gotten as a present for graduating high school. There was a tense silence as we waited for it to boot up, and then for the internet to open. Once it did I headed straight for a Final Fantasy wiki that I had used to attain information on Crisis Core. Bringing up the page titled 'Genesis Rhapsodos' I vacated the chair so Damien could sit and read the information that was on the screen. As he examined the text he clicked on terms such as 'Mako' and 'Jenova' opening them in new windows for reference later.

Roughly 15 or 20 minutes later he was finished and sat back in the seat. The gears could almost be seen turning in his head as he tried to puzzle it out. "So do you have and theories so far?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

I shook my head, "No, but it was strange when he arrived it almost seemed like he was in great pain or something." Damien looked at me, then to Genesis' unconscious form on the bed.

"He's not injured is he?" he asked, again I shook my head 'no'. Blonde hair bobbed up and down gently his form relaxing a bit as he once again tried to come up with an explanation for his presence. The fact that he seemed to be in great pain only made it more difficult.

The minutes ticked by slowly as we both were absorbed in our own thoughts about this strange occurrence. "Do you think it's possible…" Damien started built trailed off obviously not believing in what ever it was he had come up with.

"What's possible?" I probed eager to know what his prediction was considering it was better than what I had, which was nothing. His aquamarine eyes looked into mine with a seriousness that seemed out of place.

"Do you think it's possible that since neither Mako nor Jenova exist in this world they were forcefully torn from his body…?"

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

Genesis awoke in what only could be described as a black void. It was almost like the one he had been pulled into before landing in that girl's bedroom. Slowly he walked forward looking for signs of anything that would at least give him a clue as to where he was.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about world's end…" _a mysterious voice quoted somewhere in the distance. A faint white light appeared in the darkness just a speck that was impossible to tell it's distance from the figure in red. Irresistibly Genesis was pulled towards it like a mouse drawn to cheese.

"_The Goddess descends from the sky…" _The light grew bigger and brighter. Genesis picked up his pace eager to reach the light. All the while he searched for the furtive speaker, but the only sign of life was him.

"_Wings of light and dark spread afar…" _Again the light grew brighter than before; illuminating the empty space around it.

"_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…" _the ball of light suddenly exploded in a brilliant radiance so bright it was painful to look at. Genesis shielded his eyes from the harmful luminosity, and took a firm stance against the shockwave that made his coat billow around his legs. Once the wind had died, and the afterglow faded the red-head chanced a look over his arm to witness the most magnificent sight he was likely to ever set eyes on.

In place of the glowing ball stood the Goddess herself clothed in golden armour holding a spear in her right hand and a shield on her left. Her golden hair swept down past her shoulders framing her green eyes underneath the crown she wore. Genesis stared mouth slightly agape not fully believing what exactly he was laying eyes on.

"Your body has been cleansed of the toxins that once contaminated it through my power." the Goddess smiled and her radiance increased ten fold, "It was no mere coincidence that you were brought here. The reason however is what you seek." Genesis' awe full gaze gradually turned to one of confusion as he listened intently on her words of wisdom.

Just a suddenly as she had appeared the Goddess started to fade and shrink back into the empty, obsidian void. Genesis held out his hand in a silent gesture that he did not want her to leave. He took a step forward in an attempt to catch her and the ground beneath him evaporated.

"This is my gift to you…" she whispered after his falling form and it was the last thing Genesis heard before jolting back into reality.

* * *

**Erin's POV**

Damien and I were still trying to come up with alternative theories for my unwilling house-guests' appearance when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Back on the bed Genesis sat up slowly holding a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Hey you alright?" I asked slightly worried at the same time motioning for Damien to shut down the internet page before Genesis could see it. He looked at me from underneath his hand giving his eyes a rather dark shadow.

"Fine." he answered curtly. I nodded at his response not really having anything to say in return. A tense silence enveloped us so thick that you could cut it with Genesis rapier. We continued to sit in this silence for some minutes no one daring to break the hush that had fallen. Then just when we all least expected it Genesis' stomach growled shattering the silence.

Damien started to snicker but I shut him up with a quick slap to the arm, and a reprimanding look. The smile was immediately erased from his face, he knew from past experience that I could be scary if I needed to be. "I'll go make some lunch if you want you can take a shower and Damien will lend you a fresh set of clothes-" I was cut off rather rudely by Damien's protest.

"Hey! Wait a second you can't ju-"

"_I said Damien will lend you a fresh set of clothes…_" I repeated darkly looking at him in a 'disobey-me-and-die' kind of way. The blonde instantly backed down hands held up in a peace gesture. "Until we can make arrangements for some to be bought." Genesis, I guessed, wasn't expecting me to react like that and was staring somewhat owlishly at me. Damien was the first to make a move getting up from the chair, stretching a little bit he addressed me.

"You can be really scary when you want to Erin, you know that right?" he said as he walked out of my bedroom, and eventually the apartment. After hearing the front door close I turned back to Genesis.

"The bathroom's through there." I pointed to the only other door in the room, "Feel free to use anything that's in there and umm… I'm trusting that showers work the same on Gaia as they do here?" I asked not quite sure but I had a sneaking suspicion that they were the same. Genesis nodded stiffly, "Alright then, well Damien should be back soon with those clothes, and I am going to go start lunch." I excused myself from the awkward silence that seemed to hang over the two of us.

I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way to the kitchen where I proceeded to begin preparations for grilled cheeses. '_Two each had better be enough for them…better make three for Genesis don't know when he ate last.' _So I started to butter the bread and I pulled out my largest frying pan so as to cook as many at once as was possible.

The front door opened and closed signalling that Damien had come back. I was proved correct when I saw him knock on the bedroom door, and enter announcing himself. Directing my attention back down to the lunch I continued making the sandwiches, and started putting them in the pan. Not long after the smell of grilling butter and cheese permeated the air.

In my peripheral vision I saw Damien exit the bedroom and soon afterwards he was by my side watching the food cook with a dribble of drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. I pushed him away so as to have some room to finish the meal, "Go watch T.V or something just don't stand here and watch me cook." I ordered him.

Somewhat depressed he slumped out of the cramped kitchen giving me a dejected look over his shoulder as he did so. He shuffled over to the couch and plopped down picking up the remote he began to surf the channels for something worth watching.

The food was almost done when once again the bedroom door opened, and Genesis stepped out wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower as he was still towel drying his hair. I quickly returned my attention to the sandwiches which were now done and refused to let myself think that the clothes somehow looked better on Genesis rather than my Damien. Although they were the same height and had a similar build, Genesis had more muscles that made the shirt tight in all the right places (AN: *drools*)

Putting two grilled cheeses on each plate, and one for myself I announced, "Lunch! Come and get it!" I barely had time to avoid a blonde blur as my friend made a dash for the freshly made grub, and just as swiftly made his exit reclaiming his spot in the middle of the sofa. I watched this somewhat bemusedly, "That's a new record…" I mumbled to myself picking up my own plate and motioning to the last one, "That's yours, and the last one in the pan is also yours if you're still hungry after those two."

Genesis nodded putting the towel around his shoulders whether his nod was one of acknowledgement or gratitude I'll never know; but I hoped it was the latter no matter how unlikely. Trusting that he was indeed capable of picking up his own plate I made my way into the living room to see Damien completely engrossed in whatever he was watching. plunking down beside him I fully turned my attention to the T.V and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Damien, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I bit out scathingly as Genesis sat in the only spot available on the couch.

"Because I like it." he replied simply still enraptured my the film.

"Why? What is there you could possibly like about this movie?"

"Uhh…Vampires, duh. Why else?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I turned to him fully.

"Damien, why the hell are you watching Twilight?"

* * *

After lunch had been completed and I had forced Damien to do the dishes as punishment for making me (and no doubt Genesis too) suffer through Twilight. It turns out that Genesis was indeed hungry as he ate all three of the grilled cheeses that I had made for him. Once we were all back on the couch a heavy silence fell around us everybody else waiting for one of the others to break the quiet. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and jumped up addressing the other two couch dwellers.

"Alright well I'm going to go have a shower and then we'll be going shopping because Genesis needs some clothes other than the ones he borrows from you Damien." both the guys watched me with the exact same displeased expression at the word 'shopping' and I had to fight the giggles that threatened to burst forth. With that done I headed towards the bedroom and my mouth twitched further upwards when I heard a muffled groan from Damien.

Twenty minutes later I was done my shower and was getting dressed in a red tank top with baggy, black shorts that reached down to my knees. Today instead of my traditional ponytail I decided to put a clip in my hair to keep my hair pulled out of my face. As a finishing touch I put on some black mascara, done I grabbed my wallet shoving it into one of the many deep pockets.

In the living room I found Damien and Genesis in the exact same positions I left them in. when Damien saw me he sighed defeatedly, and shut off the T.V getting up to walk sluggishly towards the front door. Genesis followed his lead and I swore I saw his eyes widen a tiny fraction before his face was once again a bored but slightly curious mask. I shrugged it off as a figment of my imagination, and headed towards the entryway as well.

"Here, I brought these for you so you wouldn't have to wear those boots everywhere." Damien presented the red-head with a pair of black converses (AN: A lot of black much? I'm beginning to get depressed). Genesis took the shoes somewhat warily as if he expected them to explode at any given minute. I mean really exploding shoes? The dude needed to learn to lighten up! Sure it was understandable that this was all likely new to him what being on a new planet he's never even heard of with people who knew who he was, and more possible fan girls… okay yeah he had every right to be as tense as he was.

Once we were all properly equipped with footwear we headed out to where my car was parked in the parking lot. As we approached it a blonde shadow whizzed past us yelling "Shotgun!" as he latched onto the door handle trying the locked door many times. I however didn't get a chance to laugh at Damien's antics as my arm was grabbed at the word 'gun', and I looked over to see Genesis scanning the surrounding area for any signs of this 'shotgun'. Chuckling slightly I pointed to Damien catching Genesis' attention.

"He means the front seat." I clarified for the red head who was looking at me with a look that clearly stated that he thought that was completely stupid. He released my arm as his attention was turned back to my car that was looked more than a little unreliable.

"Is it safe?" Genesis asked voice laced with scepticism, I shrugged

"Well it's not call The Undertaker for nothing." I replied nonchalantly daring a glance at his reaction. It was relatively shocked and his eyes had widened just barely. Looking away I managed to mostly smother my chuckles but couldn't help the wide smirk that dominated my features. I walked calmly about the front of the vehicle towards the drivers seat unlocking the car as I did so much to the joy of a certain blonde haired 'puppy'. Looking back overtop the roof of the car I saw that Genesis had not moved an inch and I rolled my eyes at him, "I was kidding! Just get in the car!" I commanded him. He obeyed somewhat reluctantly as I was positive that my reassurance had not satisfied him in the slightest. After everybody was seated with seatbelts on I started the drive to the mall.

* * *

Half-an-hour later we arrived at the nearest shopping center, and I shut off the engine after finding a relatively decent parking spot. Getting out I stretched my sore limbs and was shortly followed my Damien and Genesis who were no doubt even more sore than I was with them being taller than me.

Giggling was heard and I slowly swivelled my head to see three scantily clad girls whispering and staring at the two guys. They apparently had noticed as well because they too were watching the girls.

Damien scoffed and turned away, Genesis doing the same. I almost felt sorry for the red-head no matter where he went he couldn't escape the fan girls in some form or another. Locking my car we started the walk towards the entrance where we would hopefully find everything that Genesis required to have an extended stay at…hmm. Now that I thought about it I wasn't quite sure where he was staying exactly. Sure it was my apartment that he appeared in but it would be inappropriate for him to stay with me since I only had one bed and we barely knew each other. Well the last one was more one sided but it was irrelevant because I still didn't know his favourite food, color, or hobbies. It was probably better if he stayed with Damien since they are both guys but then again Damien also only has one bed…

I hadn't even realised that I had stopped until I heard Damien, "Erin, c'mon why'd you stop?" worry was evident in his tone. I shook my head to clear them of my troubling thoughts as I ran to catch up with them.

Upon entering the mall we were blasted by loud chatter and the sound of paper and plastic. Pulling out my wallet I dug out a wad of $20 bills and handed them to Damien. "That should be enough to pay for anything Genesis needs." I said as my friend gave me a look of abandonment, "I have some stuff that I need to pick up too so I'll meet you back here in an hour okay?" Damien sighed heavily and nodded. With that I bid farewell to them both and headed off in my own direction.

For the first few minutes I wandered from store to store browsing at what they had in stock. I knew what I needed but was wanting to waste time as what I needed would only take a few minutes to acquire.

I let my mind wander to the problem hanging over my head: Genesis. Where was he going to stay? How long was he going to stay? Was he ever going to return to Gaia? Were by some strange phenomenon the other 2 SOLDIERS going to appear?

Thoughts tumbled through my head like a raging white water river. It was these thoughts that slowly dulled my perception of the outside world. Therefore I was violently wrenched back into reality by the voice of someone whom I never wanted to speak much less see ever again.

"Erin, is that you?"

Jayden

* * *

**Le gasp a cliffy! And the part about Erin naming her car The Undertaker is the official name of my car because I'm that awesome and The Undertaker is amazing!**

**Since this is a Genesis fan fiction I added in some LOVELESS hope you all liked it. And I know I said that this would be the chapter to explain everything but I'm not ready for that yet, but it will be explained I guarantee that.**

**Please drop a review if you liked it!**

**Break- Three Days Grace**


	4. Face Down

**Oh my god I am so sorry for the late update but I got a very severe case of writer's block which lead to a crappy chapter that I had to re-write 3 or 4 times before I was happy with it. And if that wasn't enough my teachers decided to be stupid and assign all the homework at once which included an English project (that I'm still not done heh heh heh). On top of all of that my notebook for this story was hijacked by one of my friends for them to read, and I didn't get it back until about a week ago and I still needed to finish the chapter. Okay rant done whoever actually read this I LOVE YOU! **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

**ran dom: ****Umm to be honest I didn't fully understand your review but from what I got out of it was you're telling me that when Genesis was fighting Sephiroth that's not where he saw the Goddess. If so, then yes I am fully aware of that fact. Although I did not play the game I watched an entire full game walkthrough on you tube and I know that he meets the goddess at the very end, but I am not following the Crisis Core story line so that's irrelevant. I understand that you were trying to help me but the tone that came across in your review insulted me, as it made it sound like I had done no research on this story prior to writing it. **

**Random Lurker: ****I agree he doesn't like taking orders from any one and I would've gone into more detail about that when she was ordering him around but it's only what Erin notices cause it's from her POV. **

**Argh the leather coat! I'm pretty sure you're right about that. If I recall correctly I remember someone saying something like that although I can't remember where! Argh thank you for reminding me! Thanks for the review!**

**Kit:**** lol yes I enjoyed the shower scene too… it was a nice image. Thanks for your review!**

…**wow too much talking ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

"Erin, is that you?"

I froze too stunned to even turn around, and confirm what my ears and brain were telling me. Out of all the people I could have run into my mom on a surprise visit, a buddy from middle school, hell I'd've settled with Professor Punctual, but no it had to be _him_. This day just kept getting worse and worse. Slowly after the initial shock had worn off I turned to face him.

Jayden hadn't changed a bit since I'd seen him last. He still had the same shaggy black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. The same pretty smiling mask mean for luring in unsuspecting females.

But that's all it was: a mask.

I knew him for what he truly was underneath the act that he played so perfectly. He was possessive and forceful to the point of being abusive if resisted long enough. Smiling he started towards me, and I arranged my face in an angry scowl to show that I was not happy to see him.

"I've tried calling you but I can't ever get through.-" Jayden started but I cut him off.

"That's because I don't want to talk to you." I stated turning away from him to walk further into the store towards the aisle that held what I was searching for. Unfortunately he didn't take the hint and followed me.

"Erin we really need to talk." He tried yet again. This time almost pleadingly. I laughed bitterly at how many times I'd fallen for that in the past.

"We have talked and that was when I said I wanted nothing more to do with you." I enlightened him callously as I browsed through the shelf picking out the item I sought once I'd located it. A hand grasped my wrist, and twisted me towards him.

"Erin, I know everything that happened between us was my fault. The good and the bad, and I'm asking for you to give me a chance to let me apologize." his face was so sincere in the contrite statement I felt my resentment replaced with sympathy for the briefest of moments, "I miss you Erin. I want to get back together." He pleaded as I pulled my arm from his softened grip, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Jayden those feelings are completely one-sided." his gaze hardened a bit revealing his true nature for the tiniest of seconds before once again covered by a perfect heartbroken mask.

"Will you at least let me say that I am sorry? Jayden asked his voice slightly more strained than a moment before from keeping it soft and gentle. If I had looked close enough I would have seen clenched teeth behind pale lips. Shaking my head I responded.

"No because I know it doesn't mean anything." he opened his mouth to defend himself but I kept talking over him, "That's what our whole relationship was like. You would say or do something cruel and then apologize afterwards." I could tell that I was getting to him because his innocent smile had evaporated, and a slight scowl had replaced it. "My only regret was that I hadn't realized this sooner."

"Erin you're being stupid! Of course I meant all of those apologies. I mean this one Erin… Erin are you listening to me? I fail to see what is so funny!" Jayden exclaimed angrily gaining us a little bit of a crowd, as I had started chuckling darkly.

"You just don't get it do you?" I asked bitterly, "I know the only reason you want to get back with me." he gave me a look of angry wariness, "It's only because you never got to use me like you did all the other girls. I'm not stupid I've heard the rumours, I know you're reputation. You bed every girl you're with for some manly satisfa-"

The resounding slap echoed throughout the department store. My head cracked sharply to the side, and the force sent me down to my knees the item skidding across the floor. Behind my eyelids I was seeing stars, my cheek felt like I had just stuck it to the side of a hot oven. Somebody kneeled beside me, and took a hold of my shoulders gently. A wet substance trickled down my chin.

Wiping the substance away I opened my eyes to examine the liquid and found it to be blood. That bastard had hit me so hard I bled. This was indeed a first. What surprised me the most however was Genesis speaking in my defence.

"What kind of man raises his hand to a woman?" **(1) **He spoke calmly, but with an edge of up I was able to see him standing between me and Jayden holding the wrist of the hand that had struck me down.

"Who the fuck are you?" he spouted rudely making by-standing mothers cover their young children's ears in the crowd of people standing around the ends of the aisle to watch "the show". Jayden glanced past Genesis to look pointedly at Damien, "Looks like you need to keep your boy-toys under control Damien. This one must be new since he's not 'broken in' yet." heads turned to my blonde friend sitting beside me who was glowering up at Jayden, I'm sure silently wishing that his head would spontaneously combust.

Genesis however was standing stock still not moving an inch, I heard Damien take a breath to deny the accusation of them being together. He didn't get the chance when the red-headed SOLDIER stood up for himself.

"Boy-toy…" he spoke with absolute disgust, "Is that what you used to be at one point and now out of shame are accusing me of the same thing? You truly are a pathetic man… if you can be called that." Genesis continued smoothly turning everything back around on the raven-haired male. Anger bubbled towards the surface in Jayden's face marring the once beautiful features. Snarling he focused his complete attention on Genesis, and addressed him.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" drawing his arm back he launched his fist towards the red-heads' face. Calmly and without hesitation grasped Jayden's wrist once it was close enough to his face, and in one fluid motion stepped around him bringing his arm up at an awkward angle behind his back. Taking his free hand Genesis placed it on Jayden's shoulder putting him a position where he could easily break the appendage.

Security guards pushed through the crowds, and arrived precisely at the moment at which Genesis countered my ex-boyfriends' attack on his person. Their attention was immediately drawn to the two men in the center of the walkway. "What's going on here?" one demanded probing the scene before him, and caught sight of me sitting with Damien by my side on the floor. We stood together as he went to explain what he knew of what happened the people of the crowd filling in the holes to his story as he went.

During this my gaze travelled towards Jayden who was glaring heatedly over his shoulder at Genesis staring back down with a slightly disgusted expression. Every couple seconds he would struggle to break free of the hold only for his restrain to tighten or have his arm bend his arm a little more causing a grunt of pain to emit from the abusive man. Any struggle to escape from the hold was in vain for the 1st Class SOLDIER wasn't backing down anytime soon; he had an ego to protect and it had been badly damaged by the man in front of him. Once Damien was done explaining the scenario to the guards, they stepped forwards in the direction of Jayden, and Genesis. When they were close enough the raven-haired man was released from his vice-like grip, and pushed roughly towards the officers.

They managed to catch him with somewhat awkwardly and with only a little bit of difficulty were able to administer handcuffs on him. Thankfully Jayden had remained silent throughout the whole time and refrained from spouting anymore obscene statements that are better off left unsaid. As he passed me his eyes met mine, a kicked puppy look had been placed in them. In response I turned my head to the side showing him the abused side of my face that was now swollen, and no doubt starting to bruise. I could feel his gaze leave my face, and I glanced back up to see the security guards continue to lead him away.

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away. The end is nigh…" I looked up to Genesis who had silently appeared beside me. He was staring at the last spot Jayden had been seen with an angry expression now fixed on his face. Despite the situation a small smile made it's way onto my face. No truer words could have been spoken for this situation. Sighs and awed gasps came from the remaining crowd at the poetic line that was smoothly spoken by Genesis.

"That was beautiful…" one young woman said from the crowd. Faster than you could say 'rape' one-half of the crowd now consisted of girls from the varying ages of 15-35 staring starry eyed at the red-head. The small smile on my face transformed into a small smirk for a moment before I winced in pain and it faded again.

"We'd better go looks like the fan girls are starting to swarm." I noted silently enough so that the group couldn't hear me but Damien (who had returned to my opposite side) and Genesis could. Damien nodded in agreement with a look of pure horror written on his face as I turned to head the other way. I was not surprised when I saw Genesis already walking with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

Some people were still bunched around the ends, and as a result I decided to use Jayden's tactic and arranged a mask on my face of complete indifference. Pity and sympathy were evident in the stares people gave me as I walked with my head up returning their gazes evenly. Something in my eyes must have discouraged them because once I made eye contact they would quickly look away or at something that had suddenly become interesting.

Outside the store a pressure started to build in my chest , and I could feel the shock that held my mask in place start to crumble away slowly. Reaching into one of my many pockets I fished out my car keys and handed them to Damien. Understanding he gently took the keys from my slightly trembling hand.

My mask was becoming harder to hold in place as I could feel the pressure making it hard to breathe properly. I scarcely noted that Genesis had not uttered a single word he only walking in front of us like a silent wraith.

The façade cracked a little more. I most definitely was not as good at this as Jayden, but he had years of experience where I did not. The pressure now had migrated from my chest to the back of my eyes blurring my vision slightly from the new tears that had formed there. I could see the entrance if I blinked away the moisture quick enough, only for a little while longer would I have to keep this impossible act up. A single tear slid down my cheek and in my haste to wipe away the evidence I made contact a little too roughly, and winced as pain lanced through my face.

Just a little farther the door is almost in reach.

_Crack_. The pressure built a little more

Genesis was through the entrance, and I was next.

I healed the fracture using what little remaining willpower I had left as glue increasing my time minimally. Upon exiting the building harsh winds and driving rain assaulted us. The cross over the parking lot seemed to develop into Mission Impossible 4.

The car. The car! I can see the car! Only a little further and then we will be out of this horrible storm. Breathing suddenly became a difficult task and I coughed a little earning a worried glance from Damien as we hurried across the parking lot.

_Click. Click._

The car unlocked by my friend's command and I swiftly hopped into the backseat behind the passenger seat. Genesis took shotgun in front of me. Starting the car Damien adjusted the seat then turned on the radio, blaring the music, and in turn drowning out all other sound. The song ironically suited the situation perfectly.

"_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground."_

I smiled despite my true feelings

_Crack, crack, shatter._

I felt my mask fall to pieces as I buried my face in my hands and wept silently the whole way home.

* * *

**(1) I found this line in another fan fiction where Genesis was standing up for a woman, and I thought it was such a great line I added it to my fan fiction. Unfortunately I cannot remember where I found it, but I had to put this here so no one thinks I'm stealing it.**

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**I am going to start naming chapter titles after songs that inspired that chapter or compliment it very well cause I think it makes the chapters just so much deeper with something like that. **

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for improvement I'm happy to hear them! Please review!**


	5. Tonight We Fall

**Kay yet again another chapter of Just a Matter of Time and I hope you all like it so without anymore apprehension here it is!**

**I'm sorry if Genesis might seem a bit OOC in this chapter but I have reasons that will be revealed as to why he is acting the way he is**.

* * *

As my apartment building came into view I quickly but carefully wiped my face free of the tears that still lingered in small droplets on my cheeks. I sincerely hoped that my face didn't look as warm as it felt at the current moment. Taking deep breaths I tried to settle down and compose myself as the car turned into the parking lot. Music still blared in the front seat and Genesis by now no doubt had a headache by now as he leaned on the window with a hand on his forehead. I vaguely wondered what kind of music he liked. It was an amusing thought as my mind came up with a bunch of ridiculous possibilities, and helped to cheer me up from depressing mood.

Pulling into my designated parking space Damien shut off the car and started to get out. Genesis quickly followed suit and I turned my eyes downwards so as to not meet his gaze by chance and have him see me in such a state, not that he hadn't already. However my damaged pride was in more control of my actions than my brain at the current moment.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that he stopped outside my door almost as if he was waiting for me. The click of the latch opening caught my attention as the door swung open inviting me outside into the early October air. "It is useless to dwell on past events, which no matter how much one may wish it, are impossible to alter." he spoke smoothly. I curved my head slightly to the side to glance at him from the corner of my eyes, and I had to wonder if he spoke from personal experience on this matter. "My friend that fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…" Genesis quoted reaching for something that was not there, and he fisted his hands tightly when he realized this.

Slowly I swivelled to face him fully, and exit the vehicle looking up into his face which did not gaze back at me but rather at something in the distance far out of reach. Then as if feeling my eyes on him he turned his stare down to me an unidentifiable emotion resting inside the pools of cerulean. For a few moments I was able to meet his sharp gaze and then quickly twisted my face away and without a word to him climbed out of the seat.

I caught sight of Damien waiting up a bit further on the path with a couple of plastic bags in hand. The car door slammed shut behind me, and long, steady footsteps started up after me quickly gaining the ground between us. I thought silently to my self that likely the only reason that Genesis was still even still present was the fact that he knew I was withholding information from him. Without a doubt I knew he was going to attempt to attain that knowledge from me, I was still debating on whether or not I was truly going to tell him or not.

Damien matched my increased pace but a few steps behind me rather than at my side as I hurried to get out of the gloomy weather. My arms folded themselves around me of their own accord in a comforting manner although the action brought me none. A few seconds later I had made it to the front door and gripped the chilly handle tightly throwing the entrance open enough for me and Damien to get through. I went to open the second door that would allow us entrance into the actual part of the building but stopped when it clicked that I was not in the possession of my keys and that my friend had yet to give them back to me.

As if reading my mind jingling was heard and my keys were pressed into my palm. With slightly trembling hands I unlocked the second door and opened it to the two men standing behind me. Since my apartment was located only on the second floor I headed towards the stairs on the left of the foyer opposite to the elevators located to the right.

"Angeal, my friend I see that you were pulled into this strange place as well as I." Genesis said suddenly making both Damien and myself freeze in mid-step. Angeal was here too? Great, this day just keeps getting better and better, please note sarcasm. I turned around to greet the new arrival but found that we three were still the only ones standing in the entry way, and Genesis was actually addressing Damien.

"Angeal? I'm not Angeal. I don't even know who you're talking about." Damien replied confused but I could detect a hidden undertone of frustration beneath it. This information seemed to process somewhat in Genesis' brain as Damien's confusion and frustration were reflected on his face. "My name's Damien remember? We met this morning and I'm the one who gave you the clothes and the shoes, and just finished buying _more_ clothes and shoes for you."

Shaking his head Genesis seemed to be able to break out of the illusion that plagued him. Caught slightly off balance he stumbled over to the other side of the hallway to lean against the wall borrowing some support to keep himself upright. I rushed over to him, and Damien followed at a much slower pace.

"Genesis! Genesis, you all right?" I asked him somewhat frantically, freaked out by this sudden turn of events, and still emotionally unstable from the episode with Jayden this afternoon. I didn't get any response to my questions other than for him to start muttering unintelligible things under his breath. Making contact with his arm for the briefest of seconds I noticed that his skin temperature was a little above normal and he seemed to be shivering slightly.

"Damien! Do you think you could help him back up to the apartment I don't think he is going to be able to manage on his own." I pleaded to my blonde friend who nodded somewhat stiffly with a look on his face that said he believed something to be mentally wrong with Genesis. "I'll take the bags from you so you don't have to carry both." I offered while taking the baggage into my arms and afterwards Damien placing one of Genesis' arms over his shoulders. Using his free arm he hit the up button calling the elevator to us.

Luckily there was no one else inside the elevator when the doors opened to us. We all got in and I pressed the button for the 2nd floor, almost immediately I felt the elevator lurch and start heading upwards. By now thankfully Genesis had stopped mumbling under his breath, but still relied on the blonde to keep himself upright much to the blonde's displeasure.

The doors opened once again on my floor, and I stepped out first leading the way back to my apartment. The walk to my door seemed to take an eternity but eventually made it and the whole time I had sensed eyes scrutinizing my every twitch, but it wasn't until I actually reached the door that I felt killing intent.

"Sephiroth…" Genesis growled out, and I nearly threw a hissy fit. We weren't back to this shit again! How did he even relate me to the Silver Haired wonder anyways? I mean really! I can't even think of any similarities that we shared. He is really tall, I am fairly short. My hair is dark brown, his is a shiny silver. He is a man and I am a woman. He has a mommy complex and I like little children.

…that last part came out wrong.

My point was still valid though, there are _no_ resemblances between myself and Sephiroth. So when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder I was ready to flip shit. I didn't' have a chance to however when said hand was forcibly removed from said shoulder. Whipping around I was able to witness Genesis being restrained in a chokehold underneath Damien's strong arm. _'Since when did Damien have the muscles to restrain a trained fighter?' _I thought absentmindedly.

"Angeal! This is no way to treat a hero!" Genesis threatened my friend, and began to put up a fight in order to free himself from the confinement around his neck. It was all to no avail though as Damien had the advantage, and he held his ground calmly glancing up to meet my bewildered stare.

"Erin." he addressed me coolly, "Please open the door." I nodded very bemusedly, and turned back to the entrance way, and proceeded to unlock it and open it like I was asked. Once that was done I heard Damien speak up behind me, "Good now please stand aside." he said with a very composed air as if he didn't have someone in a headlock. Obediently I did as I was told and no sooner had I done so a black blur flew past me and into the apartment, and my friend stalked in menacingly after it. It took a couple of seconds for it to register that the black blur had been Genesis. I quickly followed them in and closed the door hurriedly behind me.

"That was quite the show you put on there in the mall, you almost had me fooled what with the 'what man raises his hand to a woman' line you said. But I don't care if you're seeing Sephiroth in the place of Erin, if you lay another hand on her with the intent that was so evident a second ago I will personally make sure you feel the pain ten times over." Damien threatened Genesis in a very dark tone that said he fully intended to keep his promise if the red head stepped out of line again.

Enraged beyond words Genesis snarled reaching for a sword that was not there and upon finding it missing he launched himself towards the blonde. Well 'launched' would be an inappropriate term 'stumbled' would be more fitting as Genesis barely made half the distance before collapsing into the carpet. Immediately I rushed to his side, and warily put a hand on his back. Heat seared through the palm of my hand as I made contact with his back.

"Damien could you help me get Genesis to the couch?" I asked worried about Genesis there was definitely something wrong with him.

"No."

"What?" I glanced up at my friend utterly shocked.

"I said, no. I'm not helping you get him anywhere except a mental institution." Damien stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest to prove his point. I opened my mouth to argue when he cut me off, "Erin listen to me this guy is obviously completely off his rocker, and needs to get some professional help, _mental _help. I knew he was bad news the minute I saw him holding you at sword-point in your own kitchen!" Damien lectured me gesturing wildly towards my kitchen and my eyes narrowed at what he was saying.

"Damien, there is something wrong with him I'll not deny you that, but I believe it is something more physical. I think he might be sick." I rallied against him. He shrugged his shoulders uninterestedly.

"Okay say hypothetically you're right, then he needs to go to the hospital or a clinic at the very least, and if they say he needs to be institutionalized I'll not be surprised." Damien said as I stood up to make us closer to eye level.

"We can't do that though the minute we walk into the office they'll want records of his medical history, and not only would there not be any medical files on a man named Genesis Rhapsodos, but there would be _no _files _at all_ because it is as you said _he technically does not exist._" I could see that some of this information was beginning to take root in the man standing in front of me, but I could still see in his eyes that he did not approve of the now I would assume ex-SOLDIER lying on my floor.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked with a defeated air, he knew I was right, and that meant that we had very few options to choose from. I knew this as well and paused to swallow and to try to convince myself that what I was about to do was the right choice.

"I suppose that means it's time to call my mom."

* * *

**Dun dun dun another cliffy don't you just love me? :3 It appears that Damien does not approve of Genesis, and it's not jealousy it's more like protective older brother just so no one gets the wrong idea. **

**Kay but I have recently thought that the title doesn't really suit the story anymore so I was thinking of changing it to 'The Reason' . Please review and tell me your thoughts on this or just review if you liked it. **

**Tonight We Fall- Story of the Year**


	6. Hot and Cold

**Woot! Another chapter! Quick do the wave *no body follows* …. okay then ahem onto news I have changed the name of this fic a few times now before it was "Just a Matter of Time" then it was "The Gift of the Goddess" and now it's "The Reason". I do have a good reason as I stumbled upon this song written and performed by Hoobastank and it pretty much tells this story from Genesis' P.O.V so if you kinda want an idea of the direction this story will be taking listen to that song. I also noticed that I don't write a whole lot of dialogue but I am trying to change that 'because I'm sure that it gets boring after a while…**

**But that's all thanks to all who reviewed last chapter oh and if anybody has suggestions for funny scenes between any of the characters feel free to send them to me. I have a few already set up but I am curious to hear YOUR ideas!**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

"I suppose that means it's time to call my mom." I heard myself say and Damien looked at me as if he had just seen a ghost before he managed to compose his features into a mildly surprised mask.

"I reckon that is the only option we have left, do we not?" He asked rhetorically, "But you still have to think of some excuse to tell her, one that she'll buy. Otherwise you might as well _tell _her that you have a strange man living with you for the time being, and since there is something wrong with him whether it is physically or mentally he repeatedly attacks you—"

"Alright, alright I get it." I interrupted Damien before he could totally go off on a rant, "I'm trying to think of something plausible to tell her." An idea suddenly sprang to mind, "Hey Damien I know I've asked a lot of you lately but what if I said—"

"No."

"What, but why not? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do and I do not want to be affiliated with the likes of _him_." Damien explained pointing to Genesis' still unconscious form lying face down on the floor; I pouted a little at having my plan shot down so quickly and with so little thought on Damien's behalf. Was I really that predictable?

Sighing I started to rack my brain for other ploys, ironically the one that kept popping to the forefront of my mind was to give the excuse that he was my boyfriend. Psh-aw like that would ever happen! Not even _I _buy _that _excuse!

"Why don't you just say he's your boyfriend?" Damien suggested half-heartedly, and I knew he was making a reference to my _last _boyfriend. He didn't know however that that was the exact excuse that I was trying (unsuccessfully) to banish from my brain.

"Argh! Damien!" I snapped grabbing fistfuls of my hair in a stressed fashion. "I was just attempting to throw that idea metaphorically out the window!" I all but screamed at him, and Damien put his hands up in a sign of peace stayed in their wide open surprised stare. My gaze drifted down to Genesis who was _still _lying where he had fallen. "AND GET HIM OFF THE CARPET AND ONTO THE COUCH OR THE BED OR _SOMETHING_! JUST GET HIM OUT OF MY FRONT ENTRANCE WAY!" I screeched my stress finally catching up with me all at once and breaking out without any restraint on my part, not that there was anything I could really have done anyways. "My cheek hurts I'm getting some Tylenol…" I mumbled to myself as the throbbing in the side of my face reminded me of its presence.

Damien I assumed that spurred into action by my outburst but I couldn't be sure as I headed towards the kitchen in search of my drug cabinet. Wow I really just made myself sound like a drug dealer there. Heading over to the cupboard that held my medical supplies I searched through it until I found some Extra Strength Tylenol, and put two in my mouth chasing them down with a glass of cold water. Sounds of shuffling came from the main room and I heard my bedroom door open, but this all barely processed in my mind as it dived back into thinking up lies to tell my incredibly sharp mother.

'_Think, think c'mon you can do Calculus but you can't think up a little white lie to tell your parents? I could say that he is my –boyfriend, no! I could say that he is just my friend… no mom would want to know why I was hanging around people like that. I could say that he was Damien's –boyfriend—"NO! HE'S NOT ANYBODY'S BOYFRIEND! STOP THINKING THAT!" _I mentally raged it wasn't until after Damien responded to the last part had I realized I'd yelled that last part of my 'mental' rant.

"You better not be thinking about me and him together! Like hell I'd ever go for him I like my guys to at least _look_ manly!" Yelled Damien from the general direction of my bedroom, and I cringed at the mental image of Genesis and Damien together. "Did you ever think that your brain might be trying to tell you something though? I mean she _would_ buy that excuse." He argued and I grudgingly had to admit that he was right.

Sighing heavily a small bit of defeat mixed in I picked up the phone hoping I was making the right choice. With adrenaline pumping through my veins making it hard to hold my hands steady I dialled the number to my parents' house in British Columbia up in Canada. Putting the phone to my ear i listened to it ring a few times before I heard my dad's deep voice answer much to my surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it's me, I was wondering if mom was home?" I asked hoping that he wasn't going to scream his joy at my call into my innocent eardrum as he was known to do.

"Oh, Erin! I'm glad you called I just heard the most wonderful joke the other day. You see there was this man,-"

"Dad."

"—and he walked into a bar with a giraffe. The giraffe and him got a few drinks, not soon after the giraffe passed out.—"

"Dad!"

"—The man got up to leave but he bar-tender stopped him and said, 'Hey you can't just leave that lying' there.' The man replied,-"

"Daaaad…"

"—'That's not a lion it's a giraffe!'" laughter was heard on the other end of the line, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that that joke was waaaay old. Plus my eye was twitching rather violently not only because my dad was ignoring me but that Damien was silently laughing his ass off at my predicament.

"Dad!" I tried one last time

"Yes?" he asked as if he had just picked up the phone and the previous one-sided conversation never took place. "Did you like my joke? If not I have another one—"

"Dad please is mom home I _need _to speak with her urgently." I cut him off not wanting to wait for him to go into another story that might very well take up whatever remaining patience I was saving for my mother.

"Oh well if you were wanting to speak with her why didn't you say so earlier?" little giggles could be heard in the background as my palm slapped against my face, "Sandra! Erin's on the phone for you!" a pause ensued before a distinctly female voice answered the line.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Thank God I need your expertise opinion on something." I said skipping all formalities and getting straight to the point. The opposite side was silent waiting for me to continue suddenly a devilish idea popped into my head. I could almost feel horns growing out of my cranium as my lips turned upward in an evil grin. "Alright well al little while ago Damien gained a new friend and today brought him over to get us acquainted, and such. Right in the middle however he starts hallucinating and seeing different people in our places. For the next few minutes after that we tried to convince him that we were not the people he was seeing. This however just seemed to aggravate him, and in his rage attacked Damien still under the illusion that he was someone he hated." I could hear my mom 'hmm-ing' on the other side as she thought, "Then he suddenly passed out on the floor."

A few moments passed before my mom asked me, "Did he by any chance have a fever?" I blinked in shock, but recovered quickly at least she had a good idea as to what was wrong with him no wonder she was provincial David Thompson Health Region representative** (1)**

"Yeah, when we moved him to the couch he seemed to be warmer than normal." I replied not wanting to say that 'Damien's friend' was actually in my bedroom at this moment.

"I thought so…" she said thoughtfully I waited for her to continue, "It seems that Damien's friend is suffering from severe withdrawal. Although if you wanted to for sure why not just take him to a doctor instead of calling me?" my mother questioned me _'Damn! I didn't think of that! Think think!'_

"Why waste my time going to a doctor, and paying a small fortune for the exact information that you just gave me? I returned smoothly.

"Well I guess that's true…" damn she doesn't believe me… "In any case though you make sure you take good care of him then if he's not going to see a doctor." I could almost see her finger shaking at me in a do-this-right-or-there-will-be-consequences way, "Now I'm going to write up a prescription for some drugs and email it to you so all you will have to do is take it in and pick them up. Okay so first up is some Barbiturates to help reduce any tremors or seizures if the symptoms become severe enough. Next are some Benzodiazepines which will help hallucinations, and that should about do it any other questions?"

I paused for a few seconds to think, "Nope I believe that covers it. Thanks a ton mom this helped me loads." I thanked her feeling as if a gigantic weight had just been lifted from my chest. "Well I got to go now mom but I'll talk to you later okay! Thanks again for the help!"

A light chuckle was heard, "You're welcome, now go help that boy, but don't' slack on your studies or the money train will be leaving the station you hear me?"

"Yes mom I hear you." I chuckled.

"Good we'll talk later then goodbye Erin." A click was heard signalling that she had hung up and I did the same a second later.

"Well, what did she say?" Damien immediately pounced on me not wanting to be kept out of the loop for any longer than was absolutely necessary. "I was right wasn't I he needs to be institutionalized doesn't he?" he asked seemingly eager to get rid of Genesis. I laughed quietly before replying.

"Yes and no." I answered cryptically Damien stared at me confused; "He's suffering from withdrawal so that means you were wrong about him being insane as hallucinations are symptoms of this. I do however believe you were right about the mako and Jenova cells being torn from his body…"

I got up from my chair that I was sitting in for the entire conversation with my parents to look through one of my kitchen drawers in search of a flashlight. After a few minutes of digging I managed to find it hidden at the bottom underneath a couple of note pads.

"So why don't we test that theory?" I asked heading towards my bedroom where Genesis lay.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned me still slightly shocked that he had been right on such a farfetched theory.

"I'm going to check his eyes to see if there is any trace of mako or Jenova cells left." I answered over my shoulder as I continued walking, "I might actually need your help in case he wakes up so do you think you could come?" I asked him as I turned the knob on the door leading to my sleeping quarters.

Inside it was still dark as I had yet to open my blinds and Damien had not turned on any lights. Genesis lay on the left side of the bed whether he was unconscious or just resting I wasn't sure. Entering silently I stealthily made my way over to the side of the bed my friend not two steps behind me. Clicking on the flashlight I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

Gulping I reached up to his face aiming for his eyes in order to open them and perform my test. Gingerly I made contact with his skin trying to be careful not to wake him up and see me hovering over him like this. That would be just plain creepy. Ever so gently I started to open one eye and shine the light into it.

His eyes were blue though they did not seem unnaturally so nor did they have the otherworldly glow to them. There was no trace of vibrant green either signifying that Jenova cells were present.

Stepping back I clicked the flashlight off the cogs in my head turning at full speed, _'Genesis, why are you here and how do you _not _have _any_ mako or Jenova cells in you? What has caused this strange phenomenon to occur?'_ I wondered to myself, soon after I motioned for Damien to lead the way out of the room.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky…" I quoted not really sure where it came from, "Damien I think I'm going insane." I said bluntly

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm quoting LOVELESS."

The door fell shut behind us and I felt as if I was being watched...

* * *

**(1) I'm not totally sure if there is such thing as a provincial representative but for the sake of the story please just assume that there is **

**Lol sorry I had to add that last part in XD**

**Dun dun dun we meet Erin's parents! He dad was especially fun to write!**

**Please leave a review if you liked it!**

**Hot and Cold-Katy Perry**


	7. Disturbia

**Well nothing much to say here today umm… I think I will be changing one genre to drama instead of humour because after planning out future chapters (in my head) I have come to realize that the drama genre would better suit this story. **

**Just as a little note part of this chapter will be told from Genesis' POV which will be the 3****rd**** person POV. To avoid confusion between Erin's POV and Genesis' his POV will always be 3****rd**** person but it will be from his perspective so we can't read Erin's mind.**

**WARNING: THERE IS ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER IT WILL BE MARKED IN ERIN'S FLASHBACK****. I tried not to go too heavy on the detail but in order for it to seem as traumatic to you as a reader as it was to her as a character it was unfortunately necessary. I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable reading it I will post in the bottom authors' note what you missed.**

* * *

The next few hours passed slowly as I waited for Genesis to wake up. I tried to busy myself with various tasks around my apartment that needed completing. Damien had helped for the first little while until his boss called about two hours ago practically begging him to come in and help them because they were severely short staffed. It had been difficult convincing him that he needed to go and not stay here to protect me from the "Sleeping Beast" in my bedroom.

Once he did leave I suddenly found that I had nothing left to do to keep my mind occupied. So I settled for watching some T.V. however after a few minutes of channel surfing I couldn't find anything to keep my attention for more than a few seconds at a time. Sighing I was just about to get up to go fetch another Tylenol but I stopped at the sound of a door opening. My _bedroom _door.

Genesis emerged wearing his red coat over the black outfit that Damien had let him borrow. A scowl adorned his features and dread filled my stomach. I knew that expression; it was the same one that was present when he attempted to interrogate me the first time. 'Well at least he doesn't have his sword this time…'My optimism was short-lived as he started towards me. Instinctively I backed up and a weird sense of déjà vu overcame me.

"_Don't worry Erin it's going to be fine…"_

I blinked seeing Jayden in the place of Genesis for a fleeting second. Fear joined the anxiety in the pit of my gut, and it doubled when my back hit the wall behind me. Attempting to calm myself I scrunched my eyes shut and gently rubbed my temples ignoring the slight tingles of pain I got from moving the skin around on my face in an effort to block the unwanted memory. _'No no no not again…'_ I felt a presence in front of me.

"How much do you know?" Genesis asked but I couldn't hear him I was once again lost in unpleasant recollections that he seemed to be able to bring on just by being close to me.

"_There's no need to be scared…" _Of course there was. I had every reason to be frightened especially when strong arms gripped my forearms.

"How much do you know?" I struggled in his resilient grasp as my breathing quickened.

"_Just relax and everything will be okay…"_ I shut my eyes and shook my head vigorously from side to side as I tried to rid myself of this memoir. The grip tightened and I thrashed about even more violently.

"NO! Let go of me!" A tear escaped my eye as I fought to get out of the grip on my arms. I started to hyperventilate as the scene started to replay on the insides of my eyelids. "This isn't real, it's not happening…" I mumbled to myself but it was no use I was already lost within the depths of the worst night of my life…

_FLASHBACK (ATTEMPTED RAPE WILL TAKE PLACE HERE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)_

"_So, did you have fun tonight?" Jayden asked me lovingly as I leaned up against him his arm innocently around my shoulder. We were back in my old apartment that I lived in for my first two-and-half years of college. My family just so happened to be visiting me and were staying in the apartments on either side of me; my parents and younger siblings in one and my older brother in the other. I snuggled in closer to Jayden._

"_Mmm…I did, and I'm sad that it's almost over." I said affectionately._

"_Well…" Jayden started his arm sliding from my shoulders down to my waist pulling me tighter against him, "It doesn't have to…" he finished, and I had an inkling of an idea of what he was referring to and it scared me._

_Those fears were only confirmed when I felt him gently turn my face towards his and him tenderly press his lips to mine. I responded almost immediately returning the gentle kiss as his arms totally encircled my waist as he pulled me flush against him. Slowly my arms wound around his neck deepening the kiss._

_I was so lost in the action that I didn't even realize was being lowered until my back hit the comforter. Startled I broke the kiss but he didn't stop instead he switched to my neck and started trailing kisses down towards my collarbone. _

"_Jayden…" I whispered nervously not yet sure if I was ready for what he was doing to me. I tried to lift his head to meet my gaze, it worked until he just took his own hands and pinned mine to either side of my head. After that he moved back to my mouth and kissed me hungrily. When he pulled back for air I got another chance to speak and I used it, "Jayden I-I don't think I'm ready for this just yet." To prove my point I tried to move my hands but his grip only tightened, fear started to take root in my stomach._

"_Don't worry Erin; it's going to be fine." He reassured me gazing into my fearful eyes with his lust filled ones. Smiling softly he sat up to take his shirt off giving me back the use of my own hands for a temporary time. I moved to get out from underneath him but Jayden was too quick and before I knew it his shirt was taken off, and he was once again overtop me straddling my waist. Instinctively I crossed my arms over my chest sighing he ripped my arms from their protective position and pulled them above my head. I started to shake uncontrollably and in an attempt to ease my apprehension he kissed me gently. "Sshh, it's okay no need to be scared." Jayden assured me and at the same time put both my wrists into one of his hands leaving the other free._

"_N-no I'm not ready… please stop…" I begged him not liking the turn this night was taking but he paid no more attention to me instead using his free hand he reached down towards his pants to… OH GOD HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP! At once I started to resist and put up a fight against what he was doing to me, he sighed exasperatedly._

"_Just relax and everything will be okay." He replied impersonating comfort and only just failing, it was not hard to determine the anger and frustration within his tone. With his words I fought harder and began to kick at him, while at the same time trying to get enough leverage to free my hands, it wasn't easy but I had the advantage when he held both my hands with only his one. If I can just twist them a little more—_

_Too quick for my panicked brain to function he had both of his hands back up holding my wrists securely in place as well has pinning my legs down with his own. Gazing fearfully into his eyes I could see the fury, impatience as well as lust burning brightly within the chocolate brown depths. Fear turned to terror and panic turned to horror, tears started to stream from my eyes making wet trails down my cheeks. Again I tried to convince him to bring this to an end:_

"_Jayden please… let me go." I pleaded with him trying to make him see sense through all of this. It didn't work as his grip tightened considerably close to the point of bruising on my wrists._

"_No, not when I've come so close. I won't let you get away from me this time." He ginned sadistically and I could see a hint of madness glint in his eyes forever erasing the Jayden that I had fallen for, "Now you're going to give yourself to me completely whether you like it or not." After he finished telling me that he was going to rape me if he had to he once again put both my wrists into one of his hands and moved down to undo my own pants. Finding no other option currently available I screamed as loud as I could:_

"_NO! GET OFF OF ME!" It seemed to work as Jayden looked up at me in surprise and loud footsteps could be heard heading into the hallway from the room beside me. My door banged open mercilessly and was closely followed by the bedroom door, which was then followed up by hearing my eldest brother yell at Jayden._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly I couldn't see Jayden's face anymore just the darkened ceiling above me a very loud crash was heard but my brain started to fog up and I slowly lost perception of the world around me. A few last tears slid down my face as sounds of footsteps and angry yells filled the air, then just as suddenly as it all started it ended just like that. Careful steps could be heard coming in my direction I took a shaky breath to tell my brother one thing,_

"_Don't tell mom, just please don't tell mom…" I thought I heard something that sounded like a reluctant agreement before I blacked out._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

3rd person POV

Genesis walked out of this girl, Erin's bedroom feeling better now that he had his leather coat on again. It made it seem like everything is as it should be even though it was far from the truth. He was determined however to get this girl to spill her secrets of how she knew of him, and why she checked his eyes earlier. None of it made sense especially the last part there was no explanation that he could come up with to explain why she checked his eyes unless she knew of the mako that was injected into his body when he first joined SOLDIER.

A deep scowl was set on his features as he located her sitting on the couch watching T.V. He also noticed that her friend, who reminded him of a certain black haired "puppy", was currently not here. When she met his gaze a look of dread passed over her face.

With purpose he strode towards her, and almost as if she knew what his intention was she aimed to keep distance from him by taking a step back for everyone he took forwards. At one point she blinked and confusion flashed across her features. This proved to be a successful technique until her back hit a wall halting her progress.

As if experiencing a terrible headache she scrunched her eyes up and rubbed her temples. Genesis didn't even break stride as he continued forward until he stood directly in front of her.

"How much do you know?" he asked gruffly almost angry. When he got no response to his question he gripped her arms trying to gain her focus so she would be able to answer him. This didn't seem to help as her breathing quickened and she tried to squirm away from his grasp. Genesis only gripped tighter.

Without warning she shook her head side-to-side as if trying to ward off some unpleasant memory or thought that had invaded her mind without permission to do so. Immediately after she started thrashing about, viciously trying to escape his clutches that held her fast with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"NO! Let go of me!" she screamed as she began to breathe rapidly as her brain tried to acquire the oxygen it felt it required. Faint mumblings of "This isn't real, it's not happening…" could be vaguely heard by his enhanced senses.

It became obvious now that she was experiencing a horrible flashback from a memory in her past. After a few more seconds her thrashing ceased as she was completely immersed in the recollection. Aiming to wake her from this memory he shook her a few times but it was to no avail especially when she started struggling again.

Once again Genesis had to increase his hold on the woman in front of him so that she did not hurt him (not that she could) or herself. Her will to resist seemingly increased when she felt something restraining her movements. The horrifying climax, he deduced, must be approaching as her exertion on getting her body free escalated even further if it was even possible. Tears started to pour down her face and chocked sobs made their way out of her mouth as she tried to restrain them.

Then just as suddenly as it all started it ended leaving her gasping for air and drained of energy. Looking up to him she met his eyes and then quickly looked away turning her head down to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Shame was written clearly in both her actions and on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but could you please let me go now…" she apologized to him. He released his hold on her but made no move to step away, then she snorted so faintly he would have missed it had he not had enhanced hearing, "…Who would have known it was possible…" she mumbled even softer than the snort and Genesis barely picked up what she said.

"What shouldn't be possible?" he asked finally feeling that he was going to get the answers he had been seeking since he landed here. She must not have realized that she had said that out loud because even at the angle he was at he could see her eyes widen and a look of shock pass over her face.

"Nothing, I was talking about Damien." She responded too quickly. Genesis' eyebrows lowered and frustration became evident on his face.

"You're lying." He said affirmatively. She stiffened visibly, and that was all he needed to know he was right.

"No, I'm n—" she tried to defend herself but Genesis cut her off.

"I know when I am being lied to, my previous line of work depended on it. Plus…" he couldn't help the smirk that crept over his face, "…you are a terrible liar." The grin slipped away, "Now tell me what you know or—"

"Or what?" she challenged him looking directly into his eyes with determination, "Or what Genesis? You're not in much of a position to threaten and demand things from me. So please enlighten me as to what you would do if I don't comply with your commands." She paused and Genesis glared down at her knowing deep down where he didn't want to acknowledge it because it hurt his ego that she was right. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She tried to push him away but he put his arms on the wall to either side of her head.

"Perhaps you are right, but maybe that boy we met in the shopping center would be able to help in that department." Genesis threatened her even though it was just a bluff, he would _never_ associate himself with the likes of _him_. The empty threat appeared to work however as her eyes widened with fear and horror.

"You wouldn't dare…" her voice betrayed just how terrified she truly was.

Genesis showed no other reaction other than to stare seriously back, "Just tell me what you know and how you know it." He said knowing that he had won and they both knew it. A smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and she narrowed her eyes at his silent gloating. Sighing heavily she gave in.

"You want to know how I know so much. Fine. You said you could tell when I'm lying Rhapsodos." His eyes widened in surprise at her using his last name, "Then you'll know I'm telling the truth when I say that your world is a series of video games and you are a supposedly fictional character in a couple of those games."

* * *

**Aaaaand CUT! On noes how will Genesis react? How will Erin react when she realizes the gravity of what she told him? Please tune in next time for the next chapter of "The Reason"**

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

**Please review if you liked it! ^_^**


	8. My Everything

**WOOT EXAMS ARE DONE! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I just couldn't seem to find the time required to sit down and type it up. Also if this chapter seems a little off it probably is because I felt a little off while writing it. Anyways without any more delay here is the next chapter of 'The Reason'! ****The Fourth Law of Dimensions shall be broken!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube or the videos used!**

* * *

Genesis' eyes narrowed into a glare as the bored into mine.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Yes you do." I retorted earning a harsher glower from him as he leaned in a little bit closer and I tried to back up in attempt to keep some distance between us.

"Prove it." He almost spat at me. Returning his angry stare I manoeuvred around him towards my coffee table where my PSP still lay untouched. Snatching it up I loaded the game, and let the intro play shoving the screen into his face to let him watch it. Slowly with his eyes fixed on the small display he took the undersized gaming system from my hands and into his own.

Crossing my arms across my chest I stepped back to allow him (and myself) some room. This distance also allowed me to gauge his reaction better. His eyes remained narrowed and a look of disbelief rested on his features even as I heard Angeal's voice on the speakers. After the short video finished playing he lowered his hands bringing the small gadget down with them. He met my gaze sternly but earlier confidence was not as present as before.

"This is not enough. Someone could have merely tapped into the video surveillance in the Training Room, and then uploaded it to this device." He stated as matter-of-factly as possible, and my jaw just about hit the floor at his outright denial. Putting a hand to my forehead I sighed heavily.

"Alright come with me." I headed back into my bedroom towards my laptop that thankfully hadn't been turned off yet. "Hopefully this will get through that thick skull of yours…" I mumbled to myself as I opened up the internet, and typed in the address of you tube. I almost burst out laughing when I thought of finding a crack video of him.

Only allowing myself an amused smirk as I decided that probably wouldn't have been the best idea, and instead searched for the battle of the three SOLDIERS. The whole time I could feel his menacing presence behind me like a cheetah ready to pounce on its prey.

As the video started to play I leaned out of the way so he could see better, and so I could see his face when I proved to him that I was telling the truth. Serves him right the smug bastard. Throughout the first 2 minutes Genesis didn't show any reaction, his face stayed in the mask of sceptisism. He did however start to get angry when the 'him' on screen started to get serious with Sephiroth. (AN: Is it just me or did that last sentence lack context? O/O)

My smirk grew without my realizing it. He was no doubt reliving this for the second time, and for some reason that satisfied me. Apparently he noticed though and turned sharply in my direction once again redirecting his scowl at me.

"How did you gain access to this footage?" he demanded standing to his full height in order to look down at me and attempt to intimidate me. I face palmed at his thickheadedness, and winced when my cheek flared up at the contact.

My hand slowly fell from my face when I could no longer feel his scrutinizing gaze on me. Glancing back at the monitor I realized the clip hadn't finished playing yet.

It was at the point when he and Sephiroth clashed swords for the final time creating a bright light. I knew how it would end having seen it before, but Genesis watched very intently as though he didn't. I turned my attention back to the computer screen to observe what is taking place:

Jumping apart they landed opposite to each other Genesis' sword flared brightly as he brandished it leaping back towards his silver-haired opponent. Sephiroth did the same slightly changing his grip on the hilt of his blade. Both of them were unexpectedly stopped by an unexpected third person: Angeal.

"That's enough!" he yelled angry that this had gotten so out of hand jumping between the two stopping Sephiroth's Masamune with the hilt of his Buster sword and blocking Genesis' rapier with a cheap training sword.

"Sephiroth was taken aback coming back to his senses "Angeal…"

His interference however only succeeded in making Genesis angrier. Twisting his face in an expression of rage he ordered his friend, "Out of my way!" at the same time his left hand started to glow with an orange tint and he raised it to knock Angeal out of the way.

The raven-haired man stood his ground solidly fully prepared to take the attack coming from his comrade. Everything started to move in slow motion as Genesis leaned forward to attack Angeal, and at the same time unconsciously putting more pressure onto the training sword blocking his own. As his hand neared the stoic man's face the cheap blade was cut in two, one half of the weapon spinning through the air slicing Genesis' left shoulder.

The red clad SOLDIER exclaimed in pain and surprise, dropping his sword he grabbed the wound on his shoulder. Weakness seemed to overcome him as he slumped to one knees

"Genesis!" Angeal cried out with worry as the scenery around them disintegrated into the training room. Severed wires sparked and an alarm was going off as Genesis stood up and addressed the other two men:

"Just a scrape. I'll be fine." He assured them although it sounded more like he didn't want their worry or their pity (in other words his ego had taken a beat down). Bending down he once again picked up his fallen blade. Then without glancing at either of his comrades he walked out quoting the lines of LOVELESS, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return…"

The video ended leaving Genesis staring at the screen with an expression made up of so many emotions it was impossible to describe. For a few minutes he just stood there staring at the screen sitting in a heavy silence.

"Genesis…?" I tried after I couldn't handle the oppressive hush anymore. He didn't appear to hear me as he brought his slightly trembling hands up in front of his face. "Genesis..." I said a little more urgently. His breathing quickened and as his hands started to shake more violently. "Genesis." I started to reach towards him and make sure he was okay. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to shove this all on him at once like this. Holding his hands to his face he staggered away from me in a drunken manner.

"Why did this happen? Why am I here?" I heard him ask himself faintly I doubted I was supposed to hear that so I didn't respond. A though popped into my head and I chuckled at the pure irony of the situation.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dream, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." He looked at me in surprise, "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds." I finished quoting the exact lines he had said to me after the Jayden incident earlier that day to comfort me. A small smile slid across my features and he returned it, not to my face but instead to the wall when he turned back around.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind wails over the water's surface. Quietly but surely." He recited back and I felt as if we were having a conversation in a language almost completely unknown to me. That and it is proven that over exposure to LOVELESS can cause insanity.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." I said making a swift exit before he could stop me to go order some pizza. I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight. So my unwilling house guest will just have to deal with the junk food that was going to be supper.

Making my way to the phone in the kitchen I passed by the coffee table and I was reminded about my PSP which was still on the main menu of Crisis Core. Scooping it up on my way by I hit the 'off' button cutting the power. Setting it on the counter I picked up the phone and called the nearest pizza joint.

After placing the order I hung up and for the second time that day, pulled out my wallet. Then I was reminded that Damien hadn't given me the change from today's shopping trip. Sighing I dug out the last of my cash and barely had enough to cover the cost plus a tip for the driver.

Leaving it on the coffee table I froze. I had just left Genesis alone with the internet, and YouTube. My face drained of all color. God only knew what he would find whether it be on purpose or by accident.

I practically ran back to the bedroom and stopped abruptly at the sight of Genesis bent over my computer. Fighting down the panic I made my way over to him all the while hearing 'Chaccron Maccaron' playing and I dreaded knowing what he had found. Looking over his shoulder I saw the name of the video to be 'Sephiroth is Drunk', and I burst out laughing with relief. He hadn't found a yaoi video like I feared.

My outburst earned a confused look from Genesis, "What is this?" he demanded from me, I just continued to giggle and his eyes narrowed at me for the umpteenth time that day. I pushed aside his hand that was gesturing to the page, and shut down the browser closing the lid afterwards.

"It is exactly what it looks like, Sephiroth drunk." I retorted grinning from ear to ear now, earning _another_ sharp glare from the red head. Brushing past him I started to once again leave the bedroom, "Pizza will be here in about thirty minutes, I didn't feel like cooking tonight." I informed him with me hand on the doorframe.

"What was supposed to be?" Genesis asked unexpectedly, and I paused on my way out the exit. Looking back over my shoulder at him I noticed he had turned to me fully. "What was to be my fate had that battle gone the way I had seen it just now. My eyebrows furrowed the battle hadn't gone like he'd seen it? "Angeal, what would the fates have decided for him?" he hesitated before mentioning the third name, "_Sephiroth._" He spat the name as if it were a horrible disease (which wasn't so far from the truth considering the most recent movie), "What would have befallen _The Hero?_"

I sighed heavily, "You're never going to give up are you?" I asked, and my only response was for Genesis to meet my defeated stare strongly, and confidently fully believing that he could take whatever information I was going to tell him. "Fine, just don't complain to me if you don't like what you hear because none of it is good." I bit my lip deciding how I was going to proceed with this, then I realized that he had left out mentioning one person, "I believe you're forgetting someone." He looked at me in slight confusion, "Zack Fair."

"The Second Class that Angeal is mentoring?" Genesis asked and I nodded, "What role does he play in all of this?" I bit my lip harder almost to the point of drawing blood.

"In the game that you saw the opening scene for is called Crisis Core, and throughout that game you play as the character Zack. Then at the end of the game…" I trailed off not able to finish my sentence.

"At the end of the game…?" Genesis prompted me, and I wanted to hit him for it. Nearly choking on the next two words I told him.

"He dies." It came out in a whisper and I swallowed past the lump that had formed in my throat. He looked at me with barely concealed shock; Genesis obviously hadn't been expecting that. "As would have Angeal, and Sephiroth." I purposely neglected to mention the fact that Sephiroth goes off the deep end because I didn't really think it was necessary.

"What happens to them?" his features had taken a complete stony look as he tried to take in the information without showing any emotion. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well… Angeal is convinced that he is a complete monster, and because of that changes his dreams to that of a monster's which he believes is world domination." I chuckled sardonically at it, "That's so stereotypical. Sephiroth on the other hand he well… I'm not sure if I should tell you that, because that is top secret stuff back at Shinra. I will give you one piece of advice." I bargained with Genesis, and he gave me a look that said he was listening, "If you somehow find a way to get back to your planet _never _under any circumstances let him go to the Nibelheim reactor _or _the Shinra mansion located there." I told him very seriously not once breaking eye contact with him trying to telepathically tell him how important that fact really was. Genesis nodded stiffly once, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what about myself?" he asked emotionlessly no doubt suppressing his reaction, and emotions to all of this. That was the question I most dreaded. How was I to tell him that because of LOVELESS he goes insane, is the one to convince Angeal he's a monster (AN: At least I think it's him…), and be the only one who lives through it all? Oh boy this could end badly…

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself to tell him, "Well that wound for starters that you should have received during the battle between you and Sephiroth didn't heal. Instead it started a degradation process that slowly deteriorated your body over a period of seven years. You're the only one who doesn't die though despite this you survive" I gave him a little time to let this all sink in but apparently this was already overloaded his brain, and I didn't get a chance to continue.

He put a hand to his forehead eyes wide and breathing audibly he stumbled to the bed and used it as support to keep himself on his feet. The hand on his face slowly contracted into a fist and lashed out in anger at anything within his reach. Unfortunately my bedside lamp happened to be in this vicinity and was knocked to the floor, and regardless of the fact that it was really cheap did not break when it made contact with the floor. Instead of getting angry at his rash behaviour I figured that this was his symptoms acting up again, so trying to be patient I attempted to find out if he was okay. Not to mention this was also my fault I knew now that it wasn't a good idea to tell him that all at once like that.

"Genesis! Okay just calm down I realize now that it wasn't a good idea to enlighten you with all of that but you just need to relax." He paid me no attention but swayed slightly to one side, "Genesis, don't you dare pass out on me!"

Almost as if to spite me he fell forwards onto the comforter unconscious. If I wasn't so frustrated with him at the moment (and in the knowledge that black outs are just one of the many symptoms of withdrawal) then I would be laughing at the fact that First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos had just _fainted_.

* * *

**I had something I wanted to say here but I forgot ^_^;;**

**On another note I'm thinking of writing an Angealxoc story after I finish this one so if anybody is interested I'll tell you the basic plot summary that I have so far although it is likely going to change. I do have a character created though and she is awesome XD**

**Please drop a review if you liked it!**

**My Everything- Goldfinger**

**I wonder if anybody actually reads these… **


	9. Whataya Want From Me

**Holy shit another chapter? Yes it is true and I have absolutely nothing to say here other than what I forgot to mention last time which was PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

**Is it just me or does Adam Lambert look like Zack when he is not wearing makeup... **

**Alright I'm done enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After I had once again re-arranged Genesis' dead weight so he was _once again_ lying on one side of the bed I was left with very little to do. So in my boredom I plugged in Advent Children Complete (AN: OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE WAS AMAZING!), yes I had both versions and could probably get rid of one now that I thought about it.

About five minutes into the movie a knock at the door told me that the pizza had arrived. Answering the door I paid the delivery boy, and took the boxes into the kitchen. Pulling out two pieces for myself I put the rest in the fridge to save for later and Genesis if he was awake and wanting to eat something later. While I happened to be there I grabbed a can of Diet Coke to drink with my meal and proceeded back into the living room to finish my movie.

* * *

Two hours later the film had finished and by that time it was 9:47. Journeying back into the kitchen I put my dishes into the dishwasher and I was about to close it until I realized that it looked pretty full already, heaving a great sigh I reached underneath the sink and pulled out a cup full of detergent. Then after dumping it in I closed, and started the stupid thing.

Before leaving the kitchen I grabbed another Tylenol and popped it into my mouth as I checked to see that my front door was locked. Finding that it wasn't I flipped the switch on the handle securing it against anymore unwanted guests.

Satisfied I turned around to head back into my bedroom but was stopped at the sight of a well toned chest. _'Aww crap now he's naked…' _I thought uselessly, "Genesis…?" he was breathing heavily, and if I looked closely I could see a faint sheen of perspiration on his muscles. When he didn't respond, I swallowed hard pushing back the rising panic, "Genesis, are you alright...?" my voice started to waver much to my dismay because of our close proximity. You'd think I'd be used to having him this close already but nope not yet and hopefully not ever, close proximity such as this leads to bad things. I know at least that.

Unexpectedly he leaned in putting both arms on the door behind me resting his head against the wood directly above where my neck meets my shoulder. I felt his breath heat up the skin there and I struggled to remain calm. Gently I put my hands on his chest and tried to move him away, but he only responded by resisting my push and coming closer.

My back pressed against the door as he bore down on me. Somehow through all of this my mind was still thinking logically and came up with the explanation that even though he displayed an indifferent exterior to everything that has happened today he was subconsciously seeking comfort. I just wish it didn't have to be me, but I tried to be understanding and allowed it to happen. For a while we just stood there, just being near him apparently seemed to be enough, and I calmed down after a bit once I realized it wasn't going any farther than this.

I noticed however that his skin seemed to be warmer than normal and when he pulled away a moment later I slapped my hand against his forehead causing him to jump back suddenly in surprise. It was a good thing that he still had pants on otherwise I think I'd be scarred for life, but that isn't the point right now, "Have you had a fever the whole day?" I asked him angrily.

He didn't answer my question but he didn't have to, it was written as clear as day in the way he wouldn't meet my gaze. Pinching the bridge of my nose I felt like a mother scolding her child for drawing on the walls with marker, "You know there _is _medication to get rid of that kind of stuff, and I _do _possess this said medication." I proceeded to the kitchen grabbing his arm and dragging him along with me.

"I am perfectly fine. I do not need medicine for a mere fever." Genesis said defensively, ego obviously bruised at being told he needs assistance. I didn't care in the least as I hauled him to the kitchen letting him go at the doorway where he remained. It was a surprise I expected him to hightail it out of there as soon as I had let go. Not that I was complaining, it was definitely easier than going after him and towing him all the way back.

"Well you are also suffering from withdrawal, and fever happens to be one of the symptoms, along with hallucinations, convulsions, blackouts, and agitation." I explained as I rifled through the medical cabinet, "So even if it only helps with the fever it is still a good idea for you to take it." Finding what I was looking for I poured the liquid into a small graduated cup that comes with the bottles, and set it on the counter while I fetched a glass for water.

"When did you figure all of this out?" Genesis asked somewhat deflated obviously tired of me knowing things that he did not. Ignoring it for the moment I filled the cup with water from the tap.

"Well we couldn't exactly take you to a doctor because technically you don't exist, so instead I called my mom who is a very knowledgeable medical expert, and she told me everything that I know now. I hope to be something like her when I finish my education." I handed him both cups, "Now you're going to want to drink that as fast as possible because it tastes horrendous. The water is to wash away the aftertaste." I explained and with only a little hesitation he shot back the medicine like he was taking a shot of alcohol, swallowing it in one gulp.

He obviously still tasted it though as his face contorted into an expression of utter disgust. Chuckling I put the bottle back where I found it in the cupboard, and turned back to witness Genesis chugging down the water. All in all it was very amusing.

Or if I was a crazed hormonal fan girl: The-Absolute-Most-Amazing-Thing-Since-Sephiroth-With-His-No-Shirt-Uniform. The faint light from the living room window filtered into the kitchen illuminating his every curve and every muscle so perfectly it seemed that he was glowing. The dim glow only added a more otherworldliness to it was the muscles in his throat contracted and expanded to move the water down. Yup, a very good thing I was not a hormonal teenager. (AN: *cough*)

So instead of swooning over the scene before me I calmly took the glass and the small cup from him when he was finished. Setting them both by the sink a question suddenly invaded my mind. Pivoting back to Genesis I confronted him with it.

"Genesis, why are you not wearing a shirt?" he seemed caught off guard by my sudden enquiry by the way he stared at me confused for a few seconds, but didn't answer even after he had recomposed himself. I crossed my arms over my chest expectantly, "Well…?" I prompted him.

"That is none of your concern." He replied after a beat of silence putting his hands in his pockets looking back out into the living room. I slammed my hand down on the counter earning his immediate attention. I stared at him, my eyes shining fiercely in the moonlight… or at least that's what I hoped, although it probably looked like I was just angry.

"Damn it Genesis it is to my concern because this is _my_ house and while inside it you _will_ wear proper clothing while on the premises!" I spazzed at him, his shocked stare slowly formed into a mocking smirk throughout the duration of my mini rant. This only succeeded in fuelling my rage.

"And if I don't?" he taunted still wearing that goddamn smirk. Ooh he was asking for it. So as they say 'Ask and you shall receive'.

"If you decide not to I will take pictures and post them to your fan sites." I retorted, "Oh yes I went there, and yes you have fan girls here too." (AN: *coughcough*) I felt a tiny smirk take over my features as his slipped away, and I fully intended to keep up my end if he did not follow my wishes. My smirk grew a little eviler as he tried to stare me down into backing down, but I refused and met his stare evenly.

After I few minutes I couldn't take it anymore and changed the subject, and got down to more pressing matters, "I take it that Damien got you everything you need for an extended stay here should it turn into that?" I asked leaning back against the counter to get a little more comfortable.

"Yes I have everything I need." Genesis replied and it sounded like he was still a little irked about my previous threat to him. My leer threatened to return but I managed to keep it at bay.

I nodded in response, "Good." Checking the time on my microwave I noticed that it was now 10:07 and I needed to get to bed or I would never be able to get up in the morning. "Alright well it's time that I got to bed because I have school in the morning and I want to be alive for it. So that means you've got to get ready as well because I don't like the thought of you being awake when I'm not." I walked towards the bedroom, "Damien got you pyjamas, yes?" I enquired over my shoulder.

"More or less." I swore I could hear the grin in his voice as he answered me. Upon entering the bedroom I mad e beeline straight for my dresser and grabbed my own pyjamas as well as some other necessary items. Afterwards I headed to the bathroom pausing only to inform Genesis that he could change out here whilst I changed and took care of some business in here.

A few minutes later I walked out ready for sleep to find Genesis staring out the window with his back to me. STILL SHIRTLESS OH MY GOD! DID HE _NOT _HEAR ME WHEN I SAID I WOULD POST HALF NAKED PICTURES OF HIM TO HIS FANS? Obviously not either that or he was purposely defying my wishes, unfortunately the latter was more likely. At the moment though I was too lazy to search for the needed camera, and instead let him know of my presence.

"The bathroom is free now if you want to use it." I said pulling back the covers on the side of the bed I would be occupying. Without a word to me he turned and preceded into the bathroom, on his way past me I was sure I saw a hint of a smirk. Letting it go for now I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity for me to check my email without fear of him reading it over my shoulder.

Opening the computer, and starting the browser I typed in my email and brought my inbox up. As my mom had said she would there was an email from her prescribing Genesis' medicine. I wasn't so sure he really needed it anymore he seemed to be doing fine on his own, but nevertheless I saved the document to my USB stick so I could print it at the college tomorrow. Having no other emails at the time I turned off my computer and put my jump drive back where I found it.

Just as I did so Genesis exited the bathroom surprisingly enough he addressed me with a question, "Am I correct to assume that I am to be sleeping with you?" he asked.

"Well it's either that or the couch, but this is much easier so yes you would be correct to assume that." I answered him straight up, "But if you try anything I can't guarantee what the outcome will be." I warned him but he seemed not to pay too much attention to it. "So now that we've settled that. Goodnight." I said ending the somewhat one-sided conversation turning off the light and crawling into bed, randomly the thought of my bedside lamp ran through my head and how it is still lying on the floor. Just as quickly as it came it was gone however and I felt the mattress shift and the sheets rustle as Genesis got in the other side. As a last thought I reached up and turned my alarm on so that I would be awakened at the right time in the morning. After that it took barely any time before I was fast asleep.

* * *

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep_

Groggily I was lifted out of my relaxing sleep by my obnoxious alarm. Blindly I reached out to shut the stupid thing up when I found I wasn't close enough to feel the table. Opening my eyes blearily I saw that it was just barely out of my reach.

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep_

I tried to move closer to the irritating little device, but was held back by something…or _someone_. Slightly more awake now I looked down to find Genesis' arm wrapped securely around my waist. To make matters worse when I tried to get his arm off me the grip tightened, and made it twice as hard to get out of. Greeeaaaat… I knew this was a bad idea. Great idea Erin let the playboy of Shinra sleep in the same bed as you nothing will happen absolutely nothing. _Not._

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep_

My eye twitched and I started to struggle viciously in his iron hold. Of course though this had the _exact opposite_ effect and not only did he have me by the waist but his _other_ arm snaked its way around my shoulders holding me completely against him. He was obviously used to having women in bed with him like this because he even knew exactly what to do even when he was _asleep, _at least he`d better be asleep or there would be serious hell to pay if he was doing this on purpose. At that point I didn`t care anymore and raised my voice to him:

"Genesis! Let go of me this instant or so help me Minerva I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" I threatened and it seemed to work as he let go and rolled away from me. "Thank you." I bit out scathingly. I was not a morning person. Can you tell? Shutting off my alarm I gathered some clothes and strode into the bathroom to have a shower.

Ten minutes later I emerged fully dressed towel drying my hair as I went to get some breakfast for myself and most likely the man living with me at the current moment. On my way out he passed me heading for the bathroom no doubt to have a shower as well.

Out in the kitchen I pulled out some waffles and the toaster and popped in three; one for myself and two for Genesis. While they cooked I pulled out syrup and some jam and then left for my bedroom in search of my hair brush. Finding I started to untangle the mess I called hair.

Finished with that gruesome task I pulled it back into a low ponytail as usual and got back to the kitchen in time to pluck the food from the toaster. Taking down a plate I placed my waffle on it and started to lather the jam on top. Leaving the knife back in the jar I took a bite out of the food not bothering to use any utensils, I found this way to be easiest.

Not soon after Genesis came out of the bedroom fully dressed and his hair still damp from his shower. Today he was wearing a white shirt with a black with red stripes plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Black jeans completed the ensemble.

Compared to me he looked so stylish. All I had was a lavender t-shirt with pale pastel green flower designs on it and a gray hoodie overtop, and blue jeans. Although there was only one thing was exceptionally clear to me at that moment in time, even though I hadn't the faintest idea _why_.

Genesis was coming with me.

* * *

**The reason this is out so early is because I made a deal with xXDarkAssassinXx to update at the same time she updates her story 'Perfect Again' it's also a really good GenesisXOC so go read it if you haven't already!**

**Please drop a review if you liked it!**

**Whataya Want From Me- Adam Lambert**


	10. She's a Rebel

**I'M**** SO SORRY THIS IS **_**REALLY **_**LATE! I meant to update a couple weekends ago but I just couldn't find the inspiration to type it up so one again I'm sorry. And I hope that no one will get mad at me for this but we meet a new OC in this chapter. I just couldn't resist putting her into the mix but I can guarantee (hopefully) that this will be the last of new OC's because I don't like a lot of OC's in a fan fiction as do many of you I bet.**

**RandomLurker: ****Lol yes you are totally right that is so a Genesis song and I want to incorporate it in this story somewhere now. I wish you had an account so I could have replied to you sooner!**

**Without further adieu I give you the chapter!**

* * *

So far this morning in one word: awkward

From the moment Genesis walked out of my bedroom door, the silence was between us was never so oppressive. It only worsened when I started to drive, and we were both in the confinement of my small car. I now knew what it felt like to be claustrophobic.

I have to admit though the worst of it so far was the stares that I got running up the stairs to the school and to my class, which as usual I was late for. Jogging down the halls I tried to ignore the people ogling at me and my re headed companion. The giggling girls however made this task increasingly difficult. Really how old were these girls here? I thought that I left this all behind in high school. I sighed with some minor difficulty, some things never change.

One good thing about all of this was I wasn't leaving Genesis in my wake as I hurried towards my lecture, so I did not have to worry about him lollygagging behind me. Although being the "superior" being that he was he matched my jog with a fast walk of his own while still making it look leisurely as if he were taking a stroll down the street. Damn those long legs. I was able to delude myself into thinking that this speed had come from years of intense training and many steroid equivalent injections.

Opening the door to the seminar hall as quietly as I could I sneaked in with Genesis close behind. I hoped that today my teacher wouldn't notice me sneaking in late, "Finally decided to join us Miss Lancaster?" No such luck, "And it seems you have brought a friend with you as well, lovely. Perhaps he would be able to instruct you on the art of being on time." He paused in his scolding to push half-rimmed spectacles up his nose, "Well, no matter the wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely. Take your seat Miss Lancaster so we may begin."

Cursing silently I tugged harshly on Genesis' sleeve simultaneously giving him a look that dared him to speak out, and he returned it with one of annoyance thankfully though he was otherwise silent. Directing him to the nearest chair I more or less ordered him to sit and to remain sitting all the while not saying a word. This made me feel pretty good about myself and my moments of dominance. There was one thing that I didn't fail to notice, or I should say someone staring at me intently from the front row.

She sat with a laptop open in front of her with what could have been a Word Document or an internet page, I was too far away to see it clearly. A red and white trucker's hat adorned her head, and short black hair wisped out from underneath it. As a shirt she wore a navy T-shirt with white trim but I couldn't see her pants from the angle of the sloped room. I didn't get long to ponder why she was looking at me for long because Professor Punctual started the lesson. Setting aside this matter until a later time I focused on the period.

Throughout the class Genesis would occasionally shift and sigh. I was somewhat surprised that he didn't try to make conversation with me despite the fact that he must have been bored. Even more surprisingly was that he didn't try to spout LOVELESS quotes back to my teacher which I was eternally grateful for, that was the last thing I needed right now.

The girl at the front I couldn't help but notice would turn around and analyze me or Genesis every couple minutes. A confused frown would contort her features, and it would look as if she was attempting to come up with an answer to a very confusing puzzle. It was almost as if she—

My train of thought stopped abruptly. Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad! If she knows who Genesis is then this could be problematic to keeping his presence a secret. _'I wonder if I could convince Genesis to dye his hair or cut it or something…'_ I snorted in amusement at that thought; of course it was my luck that it was pin-drop dead silent in the room and everyone clearly heard me. All at once they turned to look at me.

"Is there something amusing that you would like to share with the class Miss Lancaster?" Professor Punctual addressed me expectantly.

"No sir, there is nothing." I replied curtly daring a swift glance down at the black haired girl who was staring at Genesis instead of me.

"Well now that we have your attention, you are all to read chapter four and five of your textbooks and do the respective questions at the end of each chapter. There will be quiz next class. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall your return." He quoted incorrectly and this time I wasn't fast enough to stop Genesis from speaking.

"My return." He corrected standing up and meeting the confused gaze of all the other students halfway through picking up their books.

"Well, my my Miss Lancaster it appears that you have brought a poet with you to class. It would seem that you have chosen wisely in your friends." My professor acknowledged, "But my boy I already know that the true words are 'my return' however I was applying the epic words of LOVELESS to my students implying that I expect to see them all here next time. It wouldn't make sense if I applied them to myself."

"Either way you should not distort the lines of LOVELESS but rather use them as they are, and match your purpose to the words. Not the other way around." Genesis argued and I slammed my palm against my forehead. Before he could say anymore I threw my books in my bag and grabbed him roughly by the sleeve hauling him out of the room while my teacher was still too stunned to speak. If that girl wanted confirmation on Genesis' identity she certainly got it.

As quickly as I could I made my way to the cafeteria still holding tight to Genesis' arm, which he wrenched out of my grasp so he would not be dragged behind me. Once we reached the lunch room I sat down at the nearest table and put my head in my hands, another headache already well on its way to taking root in my brain.

"You just had to draw attention to yourself now didn't you?" I asked while massaging my temples in an attempt to relieve the throbbing.

"I only pointed out that he was wrong in his quotation at that he should recite it correctly." Genesis replied swiftly defending himself, at the same time shifting to put his elbow on the tabletop, "You never mentioned that LOVELESS existed in this world as well."

I slammed my hand down on the wood, and glared at him, "_Well I'm sorry, but when you appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night in my _bedroom_ no less, then later when my ex- boyfriend, and almost rap_—" I managed to catch myself before I uttered that last word and continued on with my tirade, "_attacked me in the middle of the mall I regret to inform you that _LOVELESS_ was the last thing on my mind_." I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

He stared at me shocked and angry underneath the initial surprise of my outburst. Sighing heavily I leaned back in my chair putting my hands over my face.

"Excuse me." A third voice said politely, and I opened my eyes to see the girl from my Chemistry class, "Erin right?" she asked I nodded trying to keep my face indifferent, "I'm Mikayla, could I talk to you for a second?" she inquired motioning over to a secluded alcove in the wall. Groaning under my breath I got up to follow her motioning for Genesis to remain put.

When we reached the alcove she was the one to speak first, "Were you sitting with who I think you were sitting with?" Mikayla questioned getting straight to the point gazing at me intently trying to gauge my reaction.

"Who do you think I was sitting with?" I returned aiming to figure out what she knew first before I divulged any information to her.

"Genesis Rhapsodos." The ravenette stated plainly, and I put my hand to my forehead and rubbed it in a stressed manner. Now arose the question of whether or not to tell her that truth. Glancing back at her I was able to see the determination on her face and the recognition that her theory had been proven true. Sighing immensely I decided that I'd best tell her the facts.

"Yes that is Genesis Rhapsodos, just please tell me you aren't a fan girl. That's about the last thing I need right now. She started giggling as I continued, "Before you start asking questions yes I know it should be impossible, and no I don't know how it happened only that I was sleeping one moment and he was in my apartment the next. The weirdest part is he doesn't seem to know exactly what happened either." I answered going back to rubbing my temples as the throbbing escalated, "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Her giggles stopped as she sobered again to ask her question, "Did he do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"That." Mikayla asked pointing to my bruised cheek. Crap I forgot to put makeup on that this morning no wonder people were staring at me!

"No, unfortunately I ran into my abusive Ex yesterday." I explained briefly crossing my arms over my chest. "I'd rather not talk about it." Mikayla nodded in understanding and I was glad she didn't press the matter.

"Looks like we'd better get back, I think the groupies are beginning to swarm." She said chuckling, I looked back to the table where Genesis was sitting, and sure enough there was a gaggle of girls surrounding him. Groaning I lead the way back.

"So, how long you been in town?" a blonde asked a smirking Genesis. As I got closer I realized that this girl couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"A gorgeous thing like you must have an even better name." a buxom brunette added in. Genesis snorted in amusement, and his grin widened. I could feel anger well up inside me this was disgusting.

"C'mon you can tell us." The blonde begged leaning forward to show off cleavage. Genesis opened his mouth to reply to his question but luckily I was able to interrupt before he was able to say anything at all.

"Really, what is this, middle school? You girls act like you've never seen a _guy_ before and none of you look old enough to be out of high school." I stated harshly gaining their immediate attention, and the one sitting on the table turned to give me a warning look.

"Can I help you with something? In case you couldn't tell I'm busy." She said with a snotty tone. Putting my hands on my hips I put on my best 'Holier- than-thou' attitude.

"Well you could start by getting off my books I don't appreciate butt prints on the cover." I asked in a way that would seem polite to the normal ear but to anyone who knew me at all would know it had a threatening undertone to it.

"I'm not sitting on your books do you really think I'm that stupid!" Blondie spat at me and I smirked

"Do you want me to answer that?" I taunted her and I could see a similar smirk ghost over Genesis' features as well. The other girl was fuming and I could feel the animosity radiating off of her in waves.

"Listen _nerd_, I don't know who you think you are but I think you should take your little follower and get out of here!" Barbie doll hissed at me. I only chuckled and shook my head.

"Nerd." I mused, "Like I haven't heard_ that_ one before. I think I could say the same to you and your posse but since your ass is glued to the table I will save you the trouble of peeling it off and take my leave."

After my declaration I picked up my books and my bag, Genesis took this as his cue to stand up.

"Aww, just because she's leaving doesn't mean you have to gorgeous." The brunette from before cooed latching onto Genesis' arm and much to my amusement he merely shrugged her off.

"Sorry did I forget to mention that he's with me?"I enquired rhetorically in an overly sweet voice. Just like I predicted the blonde swivelled around to give me another 'look'.

"Why would _he _be with the likes of _you_?" she demanded, "You look as if you barely glanced in the mirror before you walked out the front door!" much to my surprise it was Genesis who came to my defence…if it could be called that.

"Because unlike you she is able to comprehend words longer than four letters, even if her fashion sense is…lacking." He said casually as he meandered around the table to where Mikayla and I were standing. I stood stock still in shock at what I had heard, _'Did Genesis just give me a backhanded compliment?'_ Thankfully by the time that he reached our position my brain had kicked back into action and we walked away from the groupies.

Mikayla walked on my left side keeping me in the middle between her and the red head on my right. She walked stiffly staring straight ahead barely glancing once at the man on my opposite side. Genesis however noticed her, sighing and not even turning his head asked me:

"So, who is this?" no chance was given for me to make proper introductions as Mikayla turned abruptly and introduced herself speaking very boldly. Stretching out a hand she answered his query.

"Hi, I'm Mikayla, and I know all about you Genesis Rhapsodos."

* * *

**Yeah… I felt I had to add her in because in every fan fiction that I've read where the characters come to our world the only ones who have recognized them are the ones who are supposed to. So in other words they go out in public and no one else knows who they are.**

**The poll is officially closed now thank you to all who voted. As you wanted Genesis will not develop his wing. Sorry to the one person who voted yes but alas you were outnumbered.**

**She's a Rebel- Green Day**


	11. One Step Closer

**Alright well again I was gone longer than I expected to be, but now I am back and this time with a long chapter as a treat for all of you! So I hope you enjoy it! Also there is lots of action in this chapter so it gets a little wordy and not so much dialogue so I hope you can bear with me. **

**I think I also better explain LOVELESS a little bit… the play of LOVELESS actually does exist in this world as an actual play. So the teacher from the previous chapter is a fan of LOVELESS just like Genesis. Did that help at all?**

**Random Lurker: ****Lol yes Genesis becoming a policeman would be hilarious and actually I can see it very clearly, though to be honest I was thinking more along the lines of male model XD;;, but the way I'm going to end this story that particular piece of information hopefully won't need to be explained. I wish you had an account so you don't have to wait for my next chapter to get your reply.**

**That's all on with the chapter!**

* * *

All attention was immediately on the short black-haired girl who smiled faintly at the shocked red head with an air of superiority about her. Instantly I was scanning the empty hallways to see if anyone else had heard that bold statement before I grabbed her outstretched hand and Genesis' arm pulling them both outside.

"I don't need to be led around like a child!" Genesis angrily stated yanking his arm from my grip, "You told her." He finished accusing me for something that had been _his _fault. I turned to him mouth open at his indictment.

"Me! I didn't tell her anything; she figured it out all on her own! _You_ only gave her confirmation by standing up and quoting LOVELESS back to the teacher!" I defended myself, but he was hearing none of it.

"Did you even try to lead her astray?"

"Well, no but—"

"I assumed that you would want to keep my presence here a secret. Was this not your intention?" Genesis interrogated me and I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Yes I wanted to keep your identity a secret but—"

"Then why did you not try to lie, instead of telling her the truth?" he questioned and I could feel my rage boiling up inside of me ready to be unleashed in all its hellish fury.

"You imply that I would—"

"Yes I do." He crossed his arms over his chest and my mouth flew open in indignation.

"You…_you_…! Argh I can't take this anymore!" I screamed pulling Mikayla in front of him so I was no longer in the middle, "You talk to him! See if you can knock some sense into him through that thick skull of his! Not even _Sephiroth _would be this difficult!" with that said I stormed off in search of a place where I would be able to have some peace.

Hiking my bag up further on my shoulder I stomped across the grounds, and around the building towards the front entrance. Anger fuelled my steps as I marched at a rapid pace across the grass each stride brining me closer to my destination.

People gave me troubled looks as I passed them by muttering under my breath all the different ways I was going to murder Genesis once I got my hands on him again. I paid them no heed as I jogged up the stairs and flung the door open with all of my strength.

Without even breaking my gait I continued to storm down the halls that were mainly empty save for a few students loitering on the sidelines. Ignoring them as well I focused on the large letters above the double doors straight ahead of me that read: LIBRARY

A sigh of relief escaped me as I knew the room inside those doors would offer me the solace that I sought. Unlike the front doors which were thrown open carelessly I opened these ones quietly almost on the borderline of carefully as if they would rip like a page from one of the many books hidden behind them.

As was to be expected it was quiet in the room as people either studied at one of the many tables or read a book in one of the plush chairs. The library itself had two levels connected by a winding staircase near the far left corner of the room near a window that allowed the sunlight to stream in.

The floor was covered in a dark carpet to further muffle sounds and the shelves were all a dark wood which kind I didn't know but nor did I care. Letting the door fall shut softly behind me I made my way to the staircase that would lead me upwards.

Once I'd reached the second level I found a table secluded within the depths of the bookcases that was isolated from everything else. This was my private place where I would go when I needed to be alone and needed some peace and quiet. The only other person that knew about this place and its purpose to me was Damien. I would be surprised if Mikayla or even Genesis found me here and that satisfied me. I didn't have any more patience left to deal with that infuriating man.

* * *

-**3****rd**** person POV-**

Mikayla watched as Erin stomped off insulted at Genesis' words and she couldn't help but feel guilty that this mess was partly her fault. If she hadn't spoken without putting any thought into what effect her words would have undoubtedly this mess could have been avoided. All the blame didn't solely rest with her though; most of it was Genesis' fault when he wouldn't let Erin explain her side of the argument. With a scowl on her face Mikayla turned to him.

"Angeal would be ashamed." The raven-ette scolded him, "Where is your honour?" Genesis looked at her sharply, and then glanced away again a distant glint in his eye.

"There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." Genesis quoted and Mikayla felt the sudden urge to slap him, but thought better of it because it would do their situation no good.

"Hey! LOVELESS boy!" a carefree voice called out and Mikayla peered around Genesis, who had also turned to glare at the new comer. Did they know each other?

"I resent that." The red head replied irked.

"What, LOVELESS? Never thought I'd hear you say _that_." The blonde retorted with a wry grin and Genesis' glare became even darker. "Where's Erin, and who is this?" he asked blue-green eyes enquiring and curious. Once again Mikayla smiled and held out a hand.

"My name's Mikayla and I am not quite sure where Erin is. She stormed off pretty angry and didn't give any indication of where she was headed exactly." She explained eyes flickering to Genesis briefly, the blonde man noticed this.

"I see… well in that case I have an idea of where she went now but it's most likely best that we let her cool off a bit before we meet up with her again." He explained glancing towards the red head for a moment before taking her outstretched hand, "I'm Damien by the way." He said pleasantly a broad grin taking over his features.

"Just like a puppy." Genesis stated under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. Insulted Damien turned to the red head no doubt to start an argument that is until Mikayla giggled.

"Yes I suppose you're right. He is a lot like Zack." This earned both of their attention, Damien's especially because he was not aware that she knew about Genesis or Final Fantasy for that matter.

"You know?" the blonde Zack equivalent asked stupefied. Mikayla nodded in response and Damien looked to Genesis, to her, and back again before he managed to inquire, "You're not a fan girl are you?"

"Not of him no." Damien sighed in relief but did not fail to notice the lack of denial in not being a fan girl entirely.

"Well in that case why don't you fill me in on what you know and a little bit of what happened?" Damien glanced at Genesis directing the last part at him no doubt. The red head in question however turned sharply on his heel and walked away from them both, "Whoa! Hey where do you think you're going?" The blonde yelled at him.

"I am not going to stand around while you discuss me so I shall explore this building and get an idea of its layout." He stated quiet simply not breaking his pace even slightly.

Both Mikayla and Damien watched him amble away from them finding no argument to confront him with to make the stubborn red head stay. So leaving Genesis to his own devices Damien let Mikayla inform him of the events that had occurred this morning.

* * *

**-3****rd**** person POV (Genesis)-**

Genesis walked around the campus first determining how large the building was on the outside. His stroll carried him around the three structures that made up the college. Each building was moderately sized and all three had about the same dimensions. The main structure was a little bit bigger to accommodate the cafeteria and main offices. This was where 'Erin's' Chemistry class had been.

At the thought of that woman an unfamiliar weight settled in his stomach looping it into a complex web of knots. He refused to believe it was guilt, for there was nothing for him to be guilty of his actions had been completely justified. So what was this strange feeling? Scowling he pushed aside the emotion to deal with later as he perused the grounds.

Now that he was alone Genesis received many appreciative looks from some of the female population and much to his disturbance, some of the male population as well. Of these glances he paid no heed and with slight difficulty pushed them out of his mind.

After a few more circuits around the school Genesis concluded that it was time to explore the inside. Taking the entrance nearest to him he opened the door and entered the building.

Inside was nothing special in fact it was almost boring. The walls were an off white with indents along the walls making it look as if it were made of stones. The floors were the same off white with blue-gray flecks splashed throughout it.

Continuing what Genesis had set out to do he scoped the interior of the campus.

* * *

About an hour later, satisfied with his knowledge of the landscape, Genesis found that he was left with nothing to do. He had no desire to reunite with his two most recent companions, Damien and that Mikayla. The only other choice would be to go find Erin, but that would be a much harder task mainly because he did not know where to start looking for her. Turning a corner randomly , Genesis was suddenly faced with a pair of double doors with a sign above them that read: LIBRARY

Intrigued he entered, and was buffeted by the familiar scent of upholstery and old parchment. Drawing a deep breath Genesis inhaled the scent feeling more at peace than ever since walking on this strange planet called Earth.

Bookshelves dominated the largest amount of space but otherwise the large room was virtually empty. Except for a few students either studying at tables or reading books in the plush chairs by the windows to his left. A little ahead of him and a bit to the right was a spiral staircase that led up to the second level which had just as many impressive bookcases as the ground level.

Feeling that this was where he belonged Genesis immersed himself in finding something that was worth reading.

* * *

**(Damien and Mikayla)**

"It's been about an hour now. Do you think that Erin has calmed down?" Mikayla asked an amused Damien after she had just finished telling him how she had figured out Genesis' identity by herself and the identity of her fan girl crush that he had weaseled out of her.

"Yeah she should be good now, let's go get her." The blonde replied getting up from his spot underneath one of the many trees on campus.

Together they made their way into the main building and in comfortable silence walked to the library. With every step Damien grew angrier and angrier at the mess that this _pest _had created out of his own inability to accept responsibility for his own actions.

Pushing the doors open Damien strode purposefully up the stairs to the second level.

* * *

**1****st**** person POV (Erin)**

I don't know how much time has passed since I got up here I've been enjoying the rare moment of peace and solitude that seems to be very rare these days. Ever since that…that nuisance that calls himself a man has the _gall _to blame me for something that I didn't do. I bit back my mental tirade as it was doing nothing to help me calm down from that outburst at Genesis some time ago.

Sighing to keep myself composed I attempted to focus on my homework again which was nearly completed. Who knew that when attacking homework with a vengeance you could complete three hours worth of home work in perhaps under one? As much as I hated to admit it I had Genesis to thank for that, even if it caused my blood pressure to rise and my stress levels to go through the roof.

Leaning back in my chair I massaged my face trying to somehow relieve the throbbing behind my eyes. Unfortunately I leaned too far back and fell over backwards.

A chuckle caught my attention, I just about didn't bother to get up except for the fact that I _knew _that voice. So instead of lying on the ground with my feet in the air I got up and greeted the person standing on the opposite side of the table.

"So what did I miss today?" Damien asked rhetorically with a sour expression on his face and hands on his hips.

"Hey Damien." I acknowledged my friend unenthusiastically picking up my chair from where it had fallen and righted it. "So did you meet Mikayla?"

"Yes I did and she is currently waiting downstairs while I talk to you."

"I see and she was the one who filled you in correct?" Damien nodded. There was a few moments of silence before Damien spoke up again.

"So can I kill him now?" he asked somewhat anxiously.

"Well normally I would say yes but that would cause lots of unwanted attention. Isn't that right, Genesis?" I stated ending with a question directed towards the aggravating red head standing behind Damien.

My blonde friend whipped around to no doubt give Genesis a deadly glare because he returned it with a scowl of his own. Suddenly I was struck with the idea of the perfect revenge for the SOLDIER.

"Actually Genesis, I believe that I just came up with the perfect solution to you problem." I fished around in my pockets a bit before finding my keys and tossing them to Damien who caught them easily. "Take him back to the apartment, and keep him there." I more or less ordered Damien and gave a scathing look to the angered red head.

"Do not treat me as a child that is needing to be punished." Genesis spoke up

"Then do not act like one." I retorted giving him a glare that said I had not forgotten about the stunt that he pulled earlier. He gave me a displeased frown in return but I paid no attention to it as I turned back to my blonde friend, "I still have Calculus at five, so I won't be back until seven at the earliest but that would be unlikely, you know how she likes to run overtime. Until then do you think you can keep from murdering Genesis?"

"Probably, it will all depend on him but I'll likely throw in a couple of punches for good measure." Damien threatened the red head in question and Genesis met the blonde's glower with one of his own. The exchange was so intense I could practically see sparks flying between them.

"Alright well I need to get back to studying so you two just run along home now." I said in a voice that suggested that I was talking to a five year old and not twenty-something year old men.

Suddenly I was assaulted with the full force of Genesis' rage as simmering annoyance turned into murderous intent within the span of 0.3 seconds. I didn't have any time to react as he threw the char in front of him at Damien and lunged at me.

Before my brain could fully comprehend what happened I was pushed violently against the wall and was currently being choked to death, "You think you're so high and mighty _Sephiroth_ that you are above everyone else. Well here's a little reminder that you're not." His grip on me tightened considerably after his statement and I started to see spots. He put on arm across my shoulders and used the rest of his body to completely immobilize me against the wall.

My fingers scrabbled all the while on his wrist in a frantic attempt to get his hands off my throat. My lungs started to ache with the need to breathe in but I couldn't due to the hand constricting my airway. Blackness started to overtake my vision as I faintly heard an angry battle cry.

Suddenly my trachea was no longer being crushed and I sucked in a much needed breath. I collapsed to my knees now that I was no longer pinned to the wall by his weight. My hands massaged the bruises now forming on my throat.

Meanwhile Damien was wrestling with Genesis on the floor of the library. Or at least that's what it sounded like but I couldn't be sure because my eyes were closed as I tried to block out the pain.

Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes just in time to see a furious Mikayla storm down the small aisle and throw Damien off of Genesis, "Both of you stop this foolishness!" she hissed

Damien glanced briefly to me before gesturing to the red head, "He started it." He stated out of breath. She then looked at me next and no doubt noticing my hand massaging my neck I'm sure she understood some of what had transpired. Then without missing a beat turned and slapped Genesis across the face. Hard.

"You have no honour anymore Rhapsodos. You should be ashamed of yourself." Mikayla scolded him harshly glaring at him eyes filled with disappointment and anger.

Then she grabbed them both by their shirtfronts and brought them down to her level and stared them straight in the eyes.

"Now both of you will get a _grip_! Or so help me I will pound you both so hard that by the time you recover you won't be able to get out of the hospital bed because you will be old men. Do I _make _myself _clear_?" Mikayla threatened them through her teeth. Damien paled upon hearing her statement and swallowed heavily before nodding vigorously.

Genesis had a lip curled in distaste and was trying to pull back. The angered raven-ette however wasn't letting go and only tightened her grip more shaking him a bit, "Well…?" she prompted impatiently. The red head gave her a withering glare but when she didn't so much as even flinch he gave in.

"Perfectly." Genesis grit out breaking eye contact and with that she released both men.

"Good now I think it's best that you both leave now." Mikayla dismissed them. When they were gone she walked over to me and offered her hand to help me up which I gratefully accepted. It was randomly at this moment I took notice of how she was a few inches shorter than me.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" Mikayla asked worriedly. I shook my head doing up my hoodie all the way to hide the miscolouring's that were currently in the middle of fully forming on my neck.

"Thank you for intervening when you did. I don't want to know what kind of damage would have been done had they continued." I said dully purposefully avoiding her first question, and she stared at me dumbfounded.

"…That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to complain to you how helpless I was? Do you want me to break down crying? Do you want me to explain to you how I thought I was going to die just a couple seconds ago?" I balled my fists and hardened my eyes, "Because I will do none of that."

Mikayla's eyes widened in surprise and the she lowered them with sadness, "So this is how you've coped then?"

"Yes. Now I would really appreciate it if I could be alone for a while…" I said quietly lowering my own eyes and turning away from her, "I'm sorry if I have offended you but I really am grateful for your concern and understanding... more than you could possibly imagine." I mumbled the last part to myself and I am sure she didn't hear me.

"You're welcome. So then I guess I'll see you Saturday?

"Yeah, see you Saturday." I replied absentmindedly clutching the tabletop with both hands to keep myself in control. I would _not _cry not in front of anyone else.

Retreating footsteps told me that she had left and only then did I let my emotions get the best of me.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV (Damien)**

Never before had Damien ever felt the urge to _kill_ before. What Genesis had pulled in the library was nigh on unforgiveable and yet even after he did Erin still wouldn't let him kill the bastard.

His fists clenched between his knees where there were positioned due to his slouched posture on the couch back in Erin's apartment. Genesis was currently passed out in the bedroom with a raging fever. That wasn't Damien's problem though, in fact if the temperature killed him then all the blonde's problems would be solved.

His fists slowly relaxed as he leaned back to gaze out the bay window at the city. The sun was slowly starting to set and bathed the land in an orangey glow the created tones of red and dark shadows. Glancing at his watch Damien saw that it read 7:32. Erin should be getting out of class soon.

Sure enough just as the though passed through his mind, his phone went off signalling that he had received a text message. It read:

'_Nice night. I'm going to walk.'_

He slid his keyboard out to write a reply:

'_R u sure?'_

'_Yes. I will be fine.'_

Damien's mouth twisted into an uncomfortable grimace, he had a bad feeling about this…

'_Alright don't be afraid to call if u change ur mind.'_

With that final text Damien pocketed his phone and tried to relax. As he did his thoughts wandered to the new girl by the name of Mikayla and her fan girl crush.

Angeal Hewley.

It was kind of an amusing thought because she was so opposite from him. A dissonant sound filled the air and it took Damien a few seconds to realize that it was his stomach. Getting up from the couch he meandered into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. Hitting the jackpot he grabbed himself a slice of pizza, shut the door, and scowled.

Genesis stood in the middle of the living room wearing his leather coat overtop of his normal clothes. This actually almost caused Damien to laugh; he looked like a bad cosplayer.

"There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." He stated plainly walking back to the couch, this time turning on the T.V. apparently Genesis was hungry and pulled a couple slices out of the box.

Surfing through the channels the blonde struggled to find something to watch. His weight shifted slightly when Genesis sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. Finally settling with the last half of a Star Wars movie, Damien sat back to enjoy the film.

"Where is Erin?" Genesis asked after a couple of minutes. The blonde was caught slightly off guard by his sudden question and debated for a moment telling him it is none of his business.

"She wanted to walk home from the college." Damien replied tersely, the sinking feeling returning to his stomach.

"Hmm." Was the response he got from the red head sitting beside him. More minutes of silence passed between the two only the sounds of lasers and explosions breaking the hush.

"Do you think that's—" Genesis was cut off by Damien's ringtone of 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert going off.

"Erin? Is everything okay?" he answered anxiously worried that something had gone wrong.

"I've changed my mind about walking. There's a group of thugs that seem to be following me. Could you come pick me up?" Erin asked from the opposite end of the line.

"Yeah sure, where are you?" Damien replied instantly getting to his feet and getting her keys from his pocket.

"On 52nd Street on the le—" her voice was suddenly cut off, sounds of struggle and her phone hitting the ground sounded on her end.

"Erin? Erin!" the crashes continued for a bit before the line went dead. The blonde looked at the screen on his phone in a last hope that his ears had deceived him.

'Call Disconnected' is what the screen said.

"What is it?" Genesis asked also getting to his feet. When Damien didn't immediately reply he jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong, "Where is she?"

"Somewhere between here and the college along the left side of this street." The blonde replied jumping into action shoving his phone into his pocket and twirling the keys around on his finger once. Although before he could take a step Genesis was already out the front door. "Whoa! Hey wait! You don't know this area well! You should let me drive!" he yelled down the hall after him slamming the door behind him.

"I can find her faster on my own on foot than you can drive there and I memorized that path today. It will be easier getting back if we had a car, therefore you should follow with the vehicle and I will flag you down once I have found her." Genesis more or less ordered Damien as he pounded full speed down the stairs. At the bottom Damien put his hand on Genesis' shoulder firmly, gaining his attention.

"You do this and I will consider it as you trying to redeem yourself for what happened at the library earlier today." The blonde said seriously and the red head nodded once before taking off full throttle.

* * *

**3****rd**** person (Genesis)**

Genesis followed the road sticking to the left side like the blonde had said while keeping a sharp eye out for Erin. It was a good thing that there was practically no one on the streets as they would have been bowled over by his high speed.

Glancing into alleyways as he passed them it wasn't long before he came along a cell phone lying on the ground in front of one particular alleyway that had sounds coming from it. Confident that he had found the right one he sauntered inside.

Sure enough as he got closer he could make out a smaller silhouette among five larger ones.

"Hey buddy! What the fuck do you think you're doin' here? Can't you tell we're havin' a little fun here?" the others laughed, "Now piss off if ya know what's good for ya!" he added in a gruff tone trying to be threatening and failing when he started speaking.

"This is not a manner in which men should treat women." Genesis retorted.

"Man I don't think you get it. Beat it before we smash your skull in!" the one holding Erin said, another laughed.

"Yeah 'cause there are five of us and only one of you." The others all chuckled at this.

"Then get some more guys and it will be an even fight."**(1)** Genesis crossed his arms expectantly waiting for one of the men, no _scum_ to attack him. He didn't have to wait for long for one to pull a knife.

"Alright, I've had enough of this asshole! Time to beat some manners into him!" he growled and lunged at Genesis aiming to stab him. Being trained in the art of fighting though he dodged the sloppy attack with ease and grabbed the _scum's _wrist and twisted it so he dropped the weapon then just as smoothly hit him over the head.

At the easy defeat of one of their guys three of the group ganged up together and attacked Genesis at once. Leaving the last one to hold onto Erin.

Dealing with three _scum_ at once each with knives was slightly more difficult than just one. Though despite this he dispatched them all with relative ease as they were all amateurs where he was not. They were not the real problem however, it was the last one holding Erin that posed the most difficulty.

"Who are you man?" he asked in a squeaky voice fearfully using Erin as a shield a knife at her throat to keep her from running.

"That is none of your concern. Now let her go." Genesis demanded stepping over the bodies of the fallen men towards the coward hiding behind a woman.

"Yeah sure! She's all yours!" he roughly pushed Erin away from him towards Genesis, but what he didn't expect was for her to turn right back around and punch him right in the face rendering him unconscious.

Then she turned back towards him with her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Now that she stood directly in front of him he was able to tell that her hoodie was gone and her shirt was ripped in a few places.

"You came?" she asked eyes shining with what looked tears but in the dim light he couldn't be sure.

"Yes I did. Would you have preferred that I didn't?

"No, no…" Erin quickly amended and then before he could do anything she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "Thank you… thank you…" she sobbed into his chest.

Hesitantly he put his arms around her shoulders his fingers brushing her neck ever so slightly. Instantly that sinking feeling in his stomach returned and this time he had no choice but to acknowledge it for what it truly was: Guilt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so softly she couldn't have possibly heard it but yet in the way she relaxed a bit more in his arms he had a feeling she did.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Nah just kidding! This story has a long way to go before it's finished! So I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter which practically killed me… just a little note there will be a time skip in the next chapter so this story is really gonna pick up and feelings are going to start to develop! Yay I'm so excited! **

**(1) Can anyone guess where this is from? :P**

**One Step Closer- Linkin Park**


	12. This Afternoon

**Hello peoples I'm back with another chapter! Nothing much to say only that I have a new poll concerning Mikayla so please go vote!**

**Random Lurker:**** Yes he is a bit bipolar isn't he? No though he doesn't remember what happens when he goes into rages like that, jeez there's a lot that I forgot to explain… it's disappointing. **

**I'm glad you like the fact that Genesis doesn't take orders from anyone because that is exactly how I see him ^-^**

**Yes I wonder tee hee!**

**PSPSGamerGirl:**** Yes it's one of my favourite lines! Glad you like the story!**

**Giselle: ****Well maybe your first question will be answered with this chapter :P**

**I can't tell you about Seph and Angeal! :P**

**Random Person Reading this:**** I'm sorry but you are wrong it is from Star Trek.**

* * *

Days passed quickly, and monotonously blurring together turning into weeks and slowly October turned into November.

Halloween had passed without too much celebration. Damien said something about dressing up as a drag queen, and I just about had a heart attack until he told me he was only joking. I don't think I would have been able to handle seeing _that_ much less explaining what a 'drag queen' was to Genesis.

The night I'd been attacked and saved by Genesis was long gone now. The bruises around my neck had almost fully healed, and my cheek was no longer causing me any grief. During the time that passed I noticed that Genesis and I became a little more comfortable around one another, and even Damien to some extent. To be honest though I was just glad they were no longer trying to kill each other.

I did pick up the medicine prescribed to Genesis by my mother and ever since he started taking it he stopped going into rages, passing out (fainting), and it even broke his fever thank God that he never had any seizures. Of course when I say that 'he started taking it' what I really mean is when 'I-started-shoving-it-down-his-throat-because-he-is-too-stubborn-and-thick-headed-to-see-that-he-needs-it'. Yes this would be much more accurate.

Currently it is the end of November and my mid-term exams are coming up. So needless to say I was going haywire trying to prepare for them, which was what I was doing this exact moment.

At present I have locked myself in my bedroom and I was going over my Calculus notes. I was situated comfortably on my bed with pages scattered all around me filled to the brim with scribbled writing, and my text book open directly in front of me. To my right was a small bowl of chips that was almost empty due to the fact that I have been in here since 8:00 this morning, it is now close to noon.

I was momentarily distracted by my bedroom door opening. Even without looking up I could tell that it would be Genesis, the bastard never knocked.

"What if I had been changing or something?" I posed as the red head entered.

"I knew you wouldn't be." He replied easily as if he knew me oh so well. He must have just gotten back from the gym with Damien. Oh that was another thing, recently Genesis had been getting somewhat restless so I had gotten him a membership to Damien's gym. I had also forced him to take a learner's test so he would have some sort of identification, and we are currently waiting for a passport which should be in pretty soon here.

"You don't know that for sure." I retorted as he walked to the bathroom no doubt to have a shower. Pausing in the doorway he looked over his shoulder to address me.

"Then it would have been your fault for not locking the door." Before I could utter the response that my bedroom door doesn't have a lock he shut the door, ending the conversation. Sighing I focused my attention back on my studying.

Roughly ten minutes later Genesis walked out of the bathroom just as I was putting all of my notes away. To spite me, I'm sure, he was shirtless. An evil grin made its way across my features that he failed to notice, apparently he had forgotten about my threat of me posting half naked pictures of him on the internet.

By sheer luck I spotted my camera lying on my bedside table and reached for it the moment he turned his back on me to leave the room. I quickly turned it on and I think he the start up jingle caught his attention because he started to turn around.

_Click_

I got his picture as he was about halfway turned around so he was looking over his shoulder at me.

"What was that?" Genesis asked sceptically as he fully turned around. I wasn't paying any notice to him as I was analyzing the picture on the little digital screen.

"You know I really hate how you're so photogenic even when you're not trying." I stated with envy, "Well you have no one to blame but yourself." I continued with mock pity as I went to move off the bed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded suspicious

"Uploading this picture to one of your many fan bases, I'm sure they'll love it." I replied smirking victoriously "You'd thought I'd forgotten about that didn't you? A pity too, you were doing so well." Before I had even finished speaking Genesis had moved to grab the camera my hand. Sooner than I realized it, it had become a game of keep away.

I was faster however moving the digital device out of his reach moments before his fingers closed around it. My smirk turned into a full blown grin and I waved it a little in front of his face, taunting him with it. Once more he attempted to take the camera and once more I was triumphant in keeping it just out of his grasp. If he thought he was getting that picture easily he had another thing coming. I had years of practice from doing this with my little brother.

At this point Genesis had a small smirk at the challenge that was presented to him. Again he swiped for it and in response I pulled it back over my head almost falling backwards.

Eventually I had to climb backwards onto the bed in order to keep Genesis from getting the camera. He surprised me though when he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back towards him.

I squeaked with surprise as my shirt came up over my stomach and I hurriedly tried to pull it back down. Of course he tried to use my distraction to his advantage and grab the device in my hand. Realizing this I forgot about my shirt and threw my hand as far over my head as I could get it.

This did not deter him as he crawled on top of me to reach over my head. I stretched as far as I could to keep it away but it wasn't far and he almost had it. Just as his fingers started to close around it, in a last ditch attempt to win this game I brought my hand back down and stuffed the little device down the front of my shirt.

"Hah! I win!" I stated smiling proudly. His own smirk faded replaced with shock for a moment before it was again back on his face twice as wide. What was he planning?

"Really?" he taunted me and I (my hormones) took this moment to uselessly note how incredibly _shirtless_ Genesis was at the moment. I forced myself to keep my eyes on his face though and tried to read his intentions through his eyes my own smile fading slowly as I found I couldn't predict what he was going to do.

So absorbed was I in my thoughts that I didn't notice him shift so he was leaning on one elbow and the other hand slowly making its way up my shirt.

"Whoa! Oh my God! That was something I did _not _need to see!" Damien exclaimed from the bedroom doorway as he stumbled around covering his eyes, "You couldn't even close the door? Jeez, I would have at least knocked then and gave you two a chance to break it up!" it was then that I noticed something resting on my solar plexus.

Yelping as I understood what Damien was talking about I pushed Genesis' hand out from underneath my shirt, and crawled out from below him. As quickly as I could I scooted to the other half of the bed and off it all the while having an amused Genesis watching me the entire time.

Pulling the camera out from underneath my shirt I waved it at Genesis, "I still win." I said at a loss to say anything else, but we both knew that it wasn't true. If Damien hadn't come in when he did then Genesis would have the camera now.

"Hn, whatever." The red head snorted, "You should get dressed, we are going out now." I blinked confused. Glancing quickly at Damien I was able to see that he didn't know what Genesis was talking about either.

"Where are we going?" I inquired and he looked away wincing at his own response.

"Shopping." He stated simply before turning and walking to my dresser. Without any shame he opened the middle drawer and started rifling through my clothes.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I cried out mortified that he was unabashed going through my things. Bounding around the bed I made it just in time for some garments to be shoved in my face. "Wha—"

"Put this on." I was flabbergasted

"I can pick out my own outfit thank you very much." I said indignant, I was not going to put anything on that he gave me. Swiping the clothes from his grasp I moved to put it back in the drawer.

"As I have said before," he slammed it shut and stepped in between me and the dresser. God damnit! Put on a shirt! "You lack a certain amount of sense in that area, and I am offering my help. Will you accept it?" Genesis insulted me leering with amusement.

"Well I think I'm just gonna go and let you two work this out for yourselves." Damien interjected before making a swift exit. "Have fun shopping guys!" he called from the front door before leaving. All I could do was watch him leave I was so appalled that he had just left me here with Genesis who was wanting to do a complete overhaul on my wardrobe.

Turning back to Genesis I stared him straight in the eye and said defiantly, "No, I do not need your help and I refuse to wear this." I was not going to let him order me around like this.

"Will I have to dress you myself?" Genesis retorted smiling widely now. I blinked shocked at the statement, I certainly hadn't been expecting that, but it was quickly replaced with determination, and a tiny bit of anger.

"Do not treat me like a child."

"Then do not act like one." Again I was taken aback. Hadn't a conversation like this transpired some time ago?

I sighed recognizing that he was not going to back down and I suppose I wasn't wanting to be the stubborn one today. I guess I could do with some new clothes…

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was surprised when I'd put on Genesis' outfit on (in the bathroom because I didn't trust him not to walk in the bedroom when the shirt was halfway over my head) it wasn't skimpy like I'd originally thought it would be. To be specific it was a deep maroon turtleneck that I'd forgotten I'd had and a pair of black skinny jeans. I had been pleasantly amazed by his choices.

As of now we were at the mall, a different one from the one we'd seen Jayden in, and had been here for a couple of hours now. My arms were laden with bags from many different stores. What astounded me the most though was that Genesis paid for all of it, and the bill never came to under $100.

When I asked him where he got all his money he gave me a vague answer of "odd jobs". I didn't press him any further that that even though I was practically dying of curiosity.

Throughout the day I had been pretty agreeable about buying clothes, but at his next 'stop' I had to put my foot down.

"No. I will not go in there with you." I said firmly rooting my feet to the ground. I was not going into _Victoria's Secret_ with _Genesis_. "I can definitely assure you that I am not in need of anything from this store." He looked at me disbelieving.

"That does not convince me in the slightest seeing as you did not think that you needed new clothes when in reality you did." Genesis explained smoothly it almost left no room for argument, almost.

"Alright so I may have been wrong about that, but the main reason you dragged me out here to get new clothes was because you were embarrassed to be seen with someone who had no 'fashion sense'. So I can assure you that my undergarments are not going to be seen by the general public let alone yourself." I rationalized trying to convince him that I did not need his help picking out _that _type of outfit.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he turned away from the offending store, and I exhaled a great sigh of relief as we continued walking. There was comfortable silence between us as we strolled down the walkway. Then a sudden, random question popped into my head. Glancing sideways at Genesis I saw that he was looking straight ahead.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth to ask the question before the logical part of my brain told me to keep quiet.

"Genesis, would you consider us friends?"

* * *

(Genesis 3rd person POV)

The red head stopped caught off guard by the sudden enquiry. Glancing down at her, he caught her dark blue eyes gazing back at him expectantly. Friends? Yes, there was no doubt that he had warmed up to her in the time that they had spent together.

The only one whom he had ever called 'friend' before was Angeal, and just thinking about how he may never see his friend again settled a lead weight in his stomach. This woman though without any hesitation when he had appeared here, had taken him in and provided him with the necessities. Was she considered a friend now?

"Yes I believe I would call us friends." He answered looking away from her piercing stare.

Just then the sea of people parted in front of Genesis enough so that he was able to spot a patch of black hair. _Familiar_ black hair.

'_Jayden._' Genesis thought with disgust. They were lucky however, the woman abuser hadn't seen them yet. Turning back to Erin he gently grasped her arm and started leading them back the way they came.

"You'd better not be going back to Victoria's Secret." She threatened as she came to walk beside him, he let go of her arm and shook his head.

"No, we are leaving." He answered stoically barely able to keep the resentment out of his voice. She seemed to accept his explanation though and followed without complaint.

They had just made it to the door when Genesis started to feel someone watching him. Turning he was able to see Jayden glaring at him with all his might. The red head returned the expression tenfold causing the raven haired man to glance away from his eyes.

After the brief exchange of stares Genesis left before he couldn't resist the urge to punch Jayden's face in any longer. Especially now that he knew that the episode in the last mall had not been the first time he did something like that to Erin.

Ever since the time he saved Erin from those _scum_ in the alleyway Genesis had become protective of her. Why, he did not particularly know, but it didn't bother him much. He just chalked it up to being that it was his way of repaying her for the food and such. Buying her all the clothes today had also been part of the repayment as well.

Reaching the car they both got in and drove off back towards her apartment.

* * *

(Erin 1st POV)

We got back to my home pretty quick and I was able to lug all of my bags up the stairs with some help on Genesis' part. Once we were inside I wasn't surprised to see Damien lounging on the couch watching the idiot box.

"Erin! Your parents called and they um want you to call them back!" he said suddenly and somewhat awkwardly, it was almost as if he was guilty of something.

"Okay, I'll just put these in my room and call them." I replied as I walked to my bedroom. Once that was done I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Dialling the number to my parent's house I barely had to wait for it to ring once before my parents answered it.

"Erin! Oh good Damien gave you the message!" my mom gushed from the opposite end.

"Uh, yeah he said you guys called. What's up?" I replied an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.

"Well your father and I wanted to make sure that you are coming home for Christmas." I sighed with relief, "Also we are very eager to meet this new boyfriend that Damien spoke of so we will be sending an extra ticket for him as well."

Say what?

* * *

**Cliffy lurve!**

**Don't ya just love Damien? Well this chapter wasn`t my best but I hope you still all loved it anyways! Hope Genesis wasn't OOC in this chapter… **

**Oh and in the next chapter or two we are going to meet her family YAY! 8D**

**The idea for the shopping trip though was actually given to me by ****Random Lurker**** so thanks for this chapter pretty much go to them!**

**This Afternoon- Nickelback**


	13. The Pretender

**Nothing much to say here today other than I will be closing the poll with this chapter, I was surprised that only 2 people voted. Although this does give us a very clear winner: Angeal, there wasn't even any competition lol. **

**Random Lurker: ****I'm glad you gave me the idea for the shopping trip; it amused me greatly as well. Hopefully you will like this chapter just as much ^^ and Damien is one of my favourite characters as well.**

**I hope that Genesis isn't OOC in this…**

* * *

After I'd ended a rather awkward and embarrassing conversation with my mother, I walked to stand in the archway leading into the living room. Damien noticed me immediately and he looked rather nervous as I beckoned him to come talk with me in the cooking area.

"Damien, please explain to me why you told my mom that Genesis and I were involved in _that_ kind of relationship when it is clear we are not." I demanded quietly not wanting the second person in question overhearing me. Where was he anyways?

"I'm sorry Erin! I kind of just blurted it out, but what was I supposed to think! Especially with the bedroom scene this morning, how was I to know that he was after the camera?" my blonde friend defended himself guiltily, blue-green eyes shining innocently begging to be forgiven.

I sighed heavily, this had to happen _now _of all times? Just as midterms were coming up great, now I have this to worry about too. Once I tell him it's just going to get awkward between us.

"Okay well, in a roundabout way this solves the problem of what happens to him at Christmas, because you will be spending it with your family, right?" I reasoned optimistically, and Damien nodded in response.

"Yup, I'll also be heading back and I already got the time off work to go." He confirmed obviously relieved that I wasn't mad at him for saying that _Genesis_ was my _boyfriend_. That thought was so ridiculous it was funny.

"By the way Damien where is Genesis?" I enquired; my blonde friend didn't get a chance to answer when the man in question spoke up behind me.

"I am right here." Genesis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I turned to face him.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you." I accused him and he smirked and crossed his arms.

"And if I was?" he challenged me.

"Then I should not need to explain anything to you and you should completely understand the situation." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly, copying his position so that I mirrored him.

"Then say hypothetically I wasn't." he argued. I paused. Oh man did I have to tell him _now_? Do I even have the guts to say it? I could feel my cheeks heat at the news I was about to announce.

"Well, Damien here kind of told my mom that you and I were um…" my face heated up even more, "…dating." After I had enlightened him I was unable to look him in the eye and glanced everywhere but his face.

"I see…" he replied thoughtfully.

"And now she wants to meet you and so does my dad." I continued awkwardly going to organize some random papers on the kitchen table. Oh, my Chemistry notes! I wondered where those went.

"When would such a meeting take place?" he questioned, I still kept my back to him as I answered.

"At Christmas, on the 24th of December."

"We must start practicing then."

Practicing? Practicing what? Does he mean…oh no. No no no no! I whipped back around and paled when I saw the amused smirk plastered on his face.

"No, that is something I will not do. I will act as if her are _dating_" I said with disgust, "but I will not 'practice' as you put it." I finished forcing myself to look straight at him as I did so.

"That will not be convincing enough. Couples act differently around each other. If we were to merely act as if we were dating for that short amount of time, it would be obvious that we are not as close as we claimed to be." Genesis paused in his explanation, a smug air about him, "And you do want them to believe this don't you?" he posed rhetorically.

"Yes I do but that's only if I don't tell them beforehand that you and I 'broke-up'." I argued back reluctant to act like Genesis' girlfriend. He chuckled once and grinned wider.

"I wish to meet your family and see what they are like for myself. From what you have told me about them they seem entertaining." Genesis stated, "So practice begins in the morning." After finishing that statement he turned to walk back to the living room.

"That is called harassment and perhaps, in some cases, sexual harassment if I don't enjoy it!" I sputtered at his back as he made his way to the front door.

"But only if you _don't_ enjoy it." He retorted putting on his shoes. My face turned the darkest shade of red as humanly possible at his implication.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" I screamed at him determined to have the last word. Something that sounded like a snigger was heard from him but he left before I could be sure. Fuming with anger and mortification I turned back to a shocked and lightly entertained Damien.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think you two need to practice." He smirked amused, and I listened suspicious of his next words, "You already bicker like an old married couple." He grinned widely; proud of himself for his observation, when his words finally sunk into my anger fogged brain I screamed in frustration and hit him on the arm.

"Damien you are _not_ helping! This is entirely your fault too! I should be the one making _you _date him!" I stomped behind him and started pushing him out of the kitchen, "I have studying to do now so you need to leave."

"Ugh, again? Jeez Erin, your exams are still _weeks_ away." He bickered, "Why are you studying so _early_? I bet you haven't even started reviewing in class yet!"

"It's never too early to start studying and I need to do well on these exams." I retorted as I watched the blonde put on his shoes. He shook his head at me as he finished equipping his proper footwear and left giving me a small wave in farewell.

Once he was gone and I was alone in the apartment I migrated straight to my bedroom and set up shop to continue studying.

* * *

Hours later I had finished my lessons and Genesis had come back from wherever he had gone to. I've learned not to question him about it because it was next to useless. He would never answer me plainly; it was always some vague response.

Right now I was surfing the internet sitting on my bed and genesis was taking a shower. I had the camera ready just in case he decided to be shirtless again although considering the last episode this probably wasn't the best idea. Regardless I was prepared to take his picture for more blackmail.

Yawning I glanced at the clock to see that the little red numbers read 10:05 and I started to shut down my computer. Genesis walked out of the bathroom a couple seconds later wearing a shirt surprisingly enough. Darn, foiled.

"You're lucky, I had the camera ready again." I teased him setting my laptop back on the desk where it belongs.

"I'm beginning to think that you want my picture for a different reason other than the one that you claim to have." He retorted smirking smugly. I hid my blush by walking past him and into the bathroom behind him. I wanted to say something to show that my silence wasn't because he had 'guessed right' but my brain couldn't function fast enough to come up with a rebuttal in time.

Once I was safe in the bathroom I heaved a sigh and started to prepare myself for bed. After a couple minutes of washing my face and brushing my teeth I walked back out to find Genesis lounging on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Yawning again I crawled into my side of the bed and reached to turn off the light plunging the room into almost complete darkness. The fabric rustled as we both wriggled under the blankets. I had just gotten comfortable when I felt something warm and heavy wrap around my waist.

"Genesis, what are you doing?" I questioned him uneasily as I tried to unwrap his arm from around me. He only resisted my tightening his hold and pulling me closer. At this point I had to keep a tight rein on my hormones that were enjoying every minute of this.

"I changed my mind, practice starts now." Genesis replied and that's when it hit me. Wasn't he supposed to be…?

"Hey! I thought I told you you were sleeping on the couch tonight!" he didn't respond but I could almost see the triumphant grin that was likely plastered on his face at this moment. Then I remembered his arm, "Damn it let go! It's too late to deal with this crap!" I cursed redoubling my efforts to remove the offending appendage from around me.

"Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position right now?" he asked obviously trying to convince me to 'see sense'.

"Yes, and I'm sure they are all missing you very much right now, among other things in your absence. Now if you haven't realized already I am not one of them, so please let me go, this is very uncomfortable." I scolded him sternly, my point hopefully reaching his brain through his think skull.

Slowly his limb unwound from around my middle and he moved away from me. I muttered a silent 'thank you' as I once again got control of my hormones and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that was really short and I want to apologize for that but I had major writer's block for this and I couldn't really find anything interesting to put in it to make it longer. Plus who wants to read fill anyways? So this chapter was quick and to the point I hope no one minds ^-^;;**

**Drop a review if you liked it!**

**The Pretender- Foo Fighters**


	14. All to Myself

**Alright here's the next chapter! I hope you will all like it and I'm sorry if it's lame or too vague but I practically had to force it from my mind because you all remember that AngealxOC I told you I was going to write? Guess what I'm going to post at 100 reviews :P**

**Random Lurker:**** Don't worry I believe this chapter will make some progress for their relationship in that aspect, and I will reveal where it is he is sneaking off to eventually. He is very much like a tom cat though lol!**

**I'm sorry you missed my poll but I'm glad you agree it should be Angeal. Your suggestion though of the love triangle between Damien, Zack, and Aerith just has a few problems with me, 1) I do not like Aerith at all I don't even approve of ZackxAerith, and 2) I don't like love triangles either, I find them frustrating. I still appreciate your idea though.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope I haven't offended you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Mikayla said gesturing to Genesis and me sitting across from her at a cafeteria table, "You two are… dating." I cleared my throat awkwardly and shifted away from him slightly so as to gain more distance between us.

"Yeah, something of the sort, although I prefer to think of it as 'practicing to convince my parents that we are more than friends'." I answered rubbing my temples tiredly, I hadn't had a good sleep last night, and for that I blame Genesis.

"Wow I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming…" she said burying her face into her hands.

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be." Genesis stated leaning back in his chair completely at ease despite the fact that I was about to snap from all the pressure I was currently under. Not to mention he didn't understand in the slightest as to why I was so resistant.

"Genesis I do not believe you are in a position to make that call. I have mid-terms in little more than two weeks, then we're heading to my parents' house and the whole time I am stuck playing a part that I am not ready to play. So please do not talk to me about making your life difficult." I lectured him and Mikayla laughed snapping her fingers.

"Damn, you just got told!" she said and continued to chuckle. I couldn't help the small but victorious smile that over took my features. Glancing at the small clock on the wall of the cafeteria I saw that class was about to start.

Sighing I got up and both Mikayla and Genesis followed my lead. I was about to reach for my bag that contained all my books but found it was no longer on the back of my chair.

It was over Genesis' shoulder.

Wait. What?

_Genesis_ was carrying my books? I stared for a moment dumbfounded and unsure of how to respond before it clicked. He was probably "practicing" and it was very likely that there was no emotional reason behind it. Why did that make me sad?

"Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly under my breath as I moved to meet up with Mikayla who was waiting for me on the other side of the table.

On the way to the lecture hall I couldn't help but feel empty because it was the first time I wasn't carrying anything to a class. It felt like I was unprepared for the lesson. It was then that the guilt set in. Genesis was really making an effort to make it look like we really were a couple and what was I doing to help? Nothing.

Even though I tried telling myself that my resistance wasn't entirely my fault it didn't help the lead weight that had made itself quite comfortable in my stomach. As we entered the classroom I made a promise to myself that I would start holding up my end of the act.

After today.

* * *

Unfortunately tomorrow came faster than I'd anticipated and now I was stuck keeping that vow. Fudge. Not only that but now Damien was intent on coming up with an alias for Genesis. Why? I hadn't the slightest clue, but the man in question was currently out on one of his "odd jobs" and my blonde friend found that now would be the perfect opportunity to pester me with his suggestions.

"What about Mike?" he stated lazily lounging on a part of my bed that wasn't occupied with books.

"Damien…" I sighed exasperatedly. He was distracting me from studying, again.

"You're right, too plain." He responded and then was silent for a few minutes while he tried to think of a different name. I took full advantage of the hush to study. "How about Curtis? Now that name suggests real character."

I groaned digging the palms of my hands into my eyes in attempt to soothe the throbbing behind them. "Damien…" I grunted tiredly before I was surprised by his sudden gasp.

"I just thought of the perfect name. The only problem is it's already taken." Damien exclaimed, face beaming with pride. Instantly I understood what name he meant and I cut him off before he could utter it.

"Damien, don't you dare say Kamui Gackt."

"Aww what? But it's perfect; he looks like him and everything!"

"No, and besides it's not necessary."

"What's not necessary?" a third voice questioned. Yelping in surprise I jumped and scattered some of my papers around me in various directions.

Standing in the doorway was of course none other than Genesis smirking amusedly. Today he wore a plain black t-shirt with a silver chain around his neck and black jeans. He certainly didn't dress up much for these "jobs" he did.

"Nothing, we were talking about, uh… singers." I replied shakily and I was sure Genesis knew that I was lying but thankfully he only snorted before heading to the bathroom.

"Hey Geny! Dress for partying we're going out later!" Damien called after the red head. Genesis visibly tensed at the nickname but let it slide obviously having gotten used to Damien's antics.

I threw a mental party in my head. Now I would finally have the peace and tranquility for a good long date with my books. No distractions from the guys, nothing! This night was going to be awesome!

* * *

This night sucked.

How did I get roped into coming with them? I'm sure this was all part of Damien's plan to get me out of the apartment. This was most definitely _not_ what I had in mind for tonight.

"C'mon Erin, it's gonna be lots of fun and it'll finally give you a chance to get your mind off exams for a few hours." Damien tried to reason with me from the driver's seat in his car.

Currently I was seated in the backseat with Genesis who had his arm around my shoulders. I had to fight with myself to allow him to keep it there. It was all for the sake of practice I told myself.

"I would rather be home studying." I retorted more than anything that I was surrounded by paper rather than testosterone. "Couldn't we at least of brought Mikayla?"

"I asked her but she was busy." Damien replied

"_I_ was busy too, but you didn't give me a choice!"

"Yes, but she had a legitimate reason." Genesis put in and I turned my attention to him at this point.

"My reason _was_ legitimate! I was studying for important exams!" I spat back at the infuriating man beside me.

"You study too much. It would be inconvenient if your head were to explode from all that information." He replied amusement clear in his voice and eyes. So he wanted to play that way? Oh, it was so on."

"We're here!" Damien called from the front seat breaking up our argument before it even started. Instead I settled for poking him in the side. Grunting he flinched away and my mouth dropped open in shock… was he… no it wasn't possible…

"Genesis are you _ticklish_?" I asked completely stupefied but entertained beyond belief. His previous leer was now replaced with a frown and his response was a short and clipped:

"No."

"Uh-huh, sure whatever you say Genesis." I retorted as I climbed out of the car careful that my red halter top and black skirt didn't reveal anything.

The place we had come to was a fairly new club from what I'd heard. It was called the Wild Rose. The building was black with red accents here and there along the front. All along the side was a line of people that stretched a block down the street. Apparently this place was popular.

Genesis joined me on the sidewalk and Damien shortly after handing his keys to the valet. As we walked to the front door I was sure people thought that we owned the place because we were all dressed in red and black. After Damien exchanged pleasantries with the doorman he let us right in.

The blaring music hit us like a tsunami, and I felt Genesis wrap his arm around my waist. This was a comfortable feeling because it made me feel as if I was anchored to something solid that wouldn't be blown away by the music.

"Okay, I'm D.D tonight so I obviously can't have any alcohol but do you guys want something?" he enquired of us

"Strawberry Daiquiri." I responded instantly, if I even wanted to _think_ about having some fun tonight I needed some liquor first. Genesis declined the offer altogether.

"Okay, you guys go find somewhere to sit and I'll be right there with drinks." Damien said before heading I assumed in the direction of the bar.

It took some work but Genesis and I eventually were able to weave through the massive crowds of people to the edge of the room where all the seating was. One blessing of the night so far was that it was easy to find an empty booth. Genesis chose the closest one and we both sat down quickly.

Not too much longer Damien arrived with my drink and water for himself. Eager to get a buzz going I grabbed my drink and took a large gulp of the delicious mixture. I was careful not to take too much so as to avoid getting a brainfreeze.

My actions obviously surprised both men because they both gave me wide eyed looks of shock. Sighing with contentment I leaned back in my seat making myself as comfortable as possible.

For the first round of refreshments none of us got up to dance so we all sat at the table just enjoying the music and being in each other's company. Genesis again had his arm around me but I didn't care as much as I did before, and practically leaned into him.

The second round Genesis got a drink. What it was I don't know but it didn't matter. It was also this time that one of Damien's favourite songs came on and he got up to dance, I joined him when he offered me a second later. Genesis was left behind to guard the drinks.

A couple hours passed like this: two people dancing and the last watching the refreshments. I'd even danced with Genesis at one point, and that had been more fun than I thought it would be. Right now I was dancing alone because Damien ran to the washroom really quick. I was busy minding my own business grooving on the dance floor when I felt two hands on my hips.

"Never thought I'd see you here." A silky voice whispered into my ear and I whipped around to come face-to-face with none other than Jayden. Everything seemed to freeze as I realized that my living nightmare was standing directly in front of me.

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" I asked my voice filled with dread, and I very suddenly wished that I had Genesis by my side. My eyes darted around the crowd pleading for someone to help me. Oblivious they continued to have fun completely unaware of my plight.

"Why do you think I'm here Erin? This _is _a club after all." he replied snidely smirking devilishly. I moved to pull his hands off my hips but in response he only pulled me closer to him. "But now that I've seen you, how about we blow this joint and go somewhere a little more private?"

With all my might I shoved against him and managed to free myself from his grip, "I have to go." I told him and made to leave the dance floor. Relief hit me when I didn't feel him grab me to keep me there. I couldn't help but feel a little optimistic about the situation. Maybe over this past month he'd changed even if only a little and now we would both be able to get on with our lives.

I reached the edge of the crowd and started searching for Genesis. I found him standing in front of the table searching the crowd no doubt looking for me and Damien.

Just as I was about to call out to him a hand slapped over my mouth and an arm went around my waist. Then they pulled me to a side exit the led out to an alleyway.

Panic started to set in and I squirmed for all I was worth. We hadn't gone very far when my captor released me. I wasn't at all surprised to find that it was my ex-boyfriend.

"Jayden, what are you doing?" I questioned him even though I already had a pretty good idea of what his intentions were. He advanced on me and I in return backed up until my back hit a wall and I was now trapped.

"Well, I already tried the good guy approach twice" He put both his hands on either side of my head, "and on neither occasions has it gotten me very far, but I'll ask one more time just to give you a chance to change your mind." His body pressed against mine and he grinned like a predator that had cornered its prey, "Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard way." A third voice stated coldly and suddenly Jayden's smug face was no longer in my vision.

Instead I faced the lovely sight of Genesis throwing him across the alleyway. The raven haired man rolled a couple times before he recovered and got to his feet slowly sending a dark glower to my rescuer.

"So, the _hero_ makes another appearance just in the nick of time." He said mockingly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a switchblade, laughing maniacally he continued, "Well either way this still works out in my favour because I'll get my revenge on you for humiliating me in the mall, and then I'll make you watch as I have my way with her."

"That is disgusting, to think that you would only have that kind of intention for her. Yet it's funny that you think you will be able to beat me. You're nothing but a pathetic piece of _scum_." Genesis retorted and I could tell that he was furious just by his posture and tone of voice. His words only served to infuriate Jayden more and he lunged at Genesis in a practiced move.

Slashing madly Jayden tried to land a solid hit on Genesis using moves that looked refined and rehearsed many times before. The red head seemed to be doing fine landing hits on his raven haired opponent. The fight seemed to be going in Genesis' favour, but that didn't surprise me the last alley incident was still fresh in my mind.

Things seemed to get even more heated up when Jayden pulled another knife from his person. His insane grin widened and attacked with a new ferocity. His strikes seemed to flow together much better now that he had two weapons instead of only one, and it turned the tables of Genesis.

"Hah! Not so confident now are we?" Jayden taunted him and then started to laugh madly as it appeared Genesis was completely on the defensive. That is until he delivered a swift kick to the other man's chest knocking him down sending his knives flying and leaving him winded.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness. **(1)**" Genesis said standing over Jayden. He reached into his coat pocket , "Now know this." his hand was suddenly _on fire_, "The next time you come near Erin, I will not hold back."

I could see Jayden nod his head vigorously eyes wide with fright at seeing Genesis' hand spontaneously combust and he seemingly feeling no pain at all. Then before I knew it Jayden was up and running out of the alleyway as fast as he could.

It was then that I knew I would never see Jayden again, and it was all thanks to Genesis. Maybe now the ice that had formed over my heart because of Jayden would finally begin to melt.

* * *

**(1)What is it with me and getting Genesis to quote movie lines… can anyone guess this one? :P**

**So this chapter was actually really important and now things are gonna get real heated from here on out. Oh I believe I lied in one of my previous AN's we will not be seeing her family for a couple more chapters sorry about that guys ^^;;.**

**Anyways drop a review if you liked or want to see the AngealxOC story go up or both! XP**

**All to Myself- Marianas Trench**


	15. Turn it Up

**Okay this is a little bit late but I unfortunately had a very sever bout of Writer's Block DX, and a surplus of inspiration to draw. Speaking of which I have a bit more fan art and Genesis art up on my DV account so feel free to check it out I have a link to my account in my profile.**

**Oh also I have posted Blue Rose so please give that one some love ^^ so far there is two chapters but more are on the way I promise.**

**Mandy:**** Yes Marianas Trench are good aren't they? XD I can definitely tell that ****xxDarkAssassinxx recommended this story to you XD that's not a bad thing though. I'm really happy you like this story so much, and if you like this one maybe you'll like the AngealxOC that I have up just as much ^^**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

A materia.

He had a _freaking_ materia.

My sleepy brain could barely wrap itself around this piece of information. Why hadn't he told me, and why had he suddenly decided that last night was a good time to reveal that he indeed had one is his possession? Most importantly though why had he used it to scare Jayden off? Why, why, why… all these questions and more pounded through my mind.

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as I pondered this and relieved last night. Each scene seemed like something out of a cheesy romance story. The heroine and some friends go out, the bad guy makes an appearance and attacks her, and then the romantic interest saves her in the nick of time.

Scoffing I rolled over. I learned long ago that things don't ever work out that way. There was no way anything like that was going to happen between me and Genesis. Not that it would even be possible anyways; he is from a completely different world. Speaking of which none of us were really making an effort to find a way to get him back.

My train of thought was abruptly cut off by my bedroom door creaking open. Knowing who it was and reluctant to get out of the heaven that I called bed I shoved my head underneath my pillow. Afterwards it was silent; no footsteps could be heard in the room at all. Despite this I _knew_ that Genesis was in here somewhere just waiting to catch me unawares and strike.

A few minutes passed and there was still no to sound take notice of, not even the rustle of fabric. Still I was aware of his presence in the room, and I was determined to wait him out. Another few minutes passed and I started to get antsy, not to mention sick of breathing this warm air underneath the pillow.

I didn't have to wait much longer however when I felt the blankets and head rest ripped violently from me. Yelping in surprise I curled into a ball to preserve what heat was leftover from lying underneath the blankets.

Sure enough though there stood Genesis smirking victoriously and I settled for sticking my tongue out at him childishly before rolling to the opposite side of the bed that still had covers. Unfortunately I didn't get far when I felt a hand wrap around my foot and pull me back to where I'd started.

"Genesis!" I cried in shock and yanked my foot out of his grasp... I was highly ticklish there and by the gleam in his eyes he knew that. Oh I was so screwed now… "Don't you dare." I warned him a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth.

"Think of what?" he taunted me settling in to a seemingly relaxed position, but I knew better. He was only trying to make me relax, then he would pounce.

"You know darn well what." I retorted preparing to make my own escape when he sprung. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Do I now?" he replied vaguely, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I didn't believe his act for a second. Then just as I predicted he leapt towards me, and I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being pinned.

He had likely anticipated this reaction from me though because before I was even fully on my knees he had and arm round my waist pulling me back down onto the bed. I was laughing as he pinned me and wrapped one of his legs around one of my own and proceeded to tickle that foot.

Giggling uncontrollably I tried to free myself from his grasp by flailing and kicking him as much as I could. I would have been trying to hit him with my hands but the crafty bastard had already put both of my wrists in one of his hands.

"Have you had enough yet?" Genesis asked slyly as I writhed and squirmed in his grip. Tears streamed from my eyes as I laughed.

"Y-yes! P-p-please s-stop!" I gasped out in between titters. Finally he released me and I lay panting as I wiped the tears from my eyes completely exhausted. Apparently he thought he was safe, and he lowered his guard even going as far as to look away. He couldn't have been any more wrong.

For hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Without warning I leapt up and pulled him backwards onto the bed. Then just as quickly I had his arms restrained underneath my legs and I was pulling up his shirt to tickle him instead. I refused to let the sight of his nicely toned abs distract me from my revenge.

Unlike how I had struggled in his grip he became stock still in mine with only the occasional twitch. It was obvious he was doing his best to not laugh but I knew it would only be a matter of time until he cracked. With this in mind I s=doubled my efforts to get him to lose control.

Soon I could see the effort of keeping it together show on his face, and arms where tendons stood out with the strain. Not much later his will broke and Genesis burst out laughing throwing his head back onto the sheets.

His laugh was… wonderful. Until now I had never really heard him laugh. It was usually only a snort or a chuckle never full out hysterics like this. It was… refreshing, and my own smile widened in response.

It was then that Genesis turned the tables flipping us over so he was now on top of me. He was breathing heavily and I could see a slight sheen of perspiration on his skin. That information however was pushed to the back of my mind when we locked eyes. In that moment all gaiety from the situation vanished as we stared at each other. Slowly my gaze started to move downwards to his mouth.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that but when he made no move to pull away it became obvious that he was feeling something similar to me. The urge to close the gap between us was almost unbearable, and I was just about to lean forward and do just that when:

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS _HOLY_! WOULD YOU AT LEAST _CLOSE_ THE _DOOR_?" Damien screamed shattering the moment and causing Genesis and I to immediately leap apart. My blonde friend stumbled around with his eyes covered mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "it burns…"

We were all silent for a time after no one knowing exactly what to say in order to break the hush that surrounded all of us so thickly you could have cut it with a knife. What was that anyways? Why had I suddenly felt that way towards Genesis? There wasn't any way that I had actually… _no _I'm not even going to think it because then it might lead to something else, something that I don't want to happen.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower." I stated obviously breaking the silence around us. Not waiting for responses I grabbed some sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, along with some other things, and headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged dressed for a lazy day of doing nothing but sitting around the apartment and studying for my exams. Instantly all thoughts of Genesis, and what transpired earlier were completely forgotten as I pulled out my books and submerged myself in them.

* * *

Okay, only two weeks until exams. I still have tons of time so there's no need to panic. I can just stick to my schedule that I set up now that classes are out for tests. I will be just fine.

There's absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

A week and a half, but who's counting? Not me, nope, not at all. I still have lots of time. Nothing to be stressed about. I can deal with a few exams. Hell, I've made it this far haven't I?

Nothing to be scared about.

* * *

Oh God a _week. _I only have _one week_ until my midterms. What if I don't do well? What if my parents decide that they no longer want to support me financially because I did so poorly?

No, don't think like that! You're going to do great just like you always do! Besides my parents wouldn't do that… would they?

* * *

Three days. _Three days_. I don't think I can take it anymore. I just want these tests to be _done_! I'm tired of worrying and stressing relentlessly!

Just hit me with your best shot already!

* * *

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow I _finally_ write my midterms! Thank the _Lord_! After tomorrow it will all be done and I will finally be able to relax for the two weeks of Christmas Vacation.

I'm ready for these tests. I studied hard these past two weeks and I know I can handle anything that they can throw at me. So I only have three words:

Bring it on!

* * *

(The next day)

I stumbled out of the school after I finished my exams, and I could feel a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Suddenly it felt a lot easier to breathe and I took a deep breath of the late autumn air as I made my way to my car in the student parking lot.

My drive home was uneventful which was good and I soon found myself back at my apartment. Once inside my living space I found it to be empty which meant Damien and Genesis were both still at work, and I had the apartment to myself for a little while.

Grinning I headed straight to my bedroom, flipped open my laptop and blasted some music while I changed into more comfortable clothes to lay around in. when one of my favourite songs came on I was only in a T-shirt and a pair of underwear, but since I was the only one here it didn't matter. So I grabbed my hair brush and started to sing and dance along to the music.

"_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up, now._

_Get in the back cause we're driving just to get down._

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up, now_

_Just let go cause we ain't turning back—"_

I yelped in shock when I turned around and saw Genesis leaning in the doorway of my bedroom smirking devilishly. My face turned red in embarrassment and humiliation. Quickly I grabbed the pants that were laid out and covered myself as best as I could.

"See this is what happens when you don't knock!" I scolded him mortified at what he'd caught me doing.

"Really, well in that case I don't think I'll ever knock again. Besides the door was wide open." He retorted still grinning.

"Well you could have at least let me know you were there I'm in my underwear for Pete's sake!"

"Yes I am well aware of this fact." That smirk was still there and his eyes glittered with mischief. He had been enjoying the little 'show' I'd given him.

Still red with shame I hurriedly put on my pants and brushed past him into the living room where I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Genesis sat beside me and I started flipping through the channels. Suddenly a thought struck me, Genesis had gone out on a job today. What exactly _were _these 'jobs'?

"Genesis what are these jobs you complete on a regular basis?" I asked him bluntly, and he after a few seconds of hesitation he answered:

"I suppose it's time you knew. The news channel should be able to answer that for you though." Confused I did as he said and turned it to the news. A segment was coming on that involved the police. Is this what Genesis meant I guess I would have to wait to find out.

"Today we focus on the actions of one particular individual who has appeared out of nowhere and is now helping the police. Thanks to this one man's actions drugs lords have been turned in, sex rings abolished, and leaders of local gangs locked up. All of these men and more have been eluding the police for years and as such have gained high bounties on their heads. We now take you to the man responsible for all this in a short interview that was filmed just a few hours ago." The anchorwoman announce before a clip came up that was indeed outside of the local law enforcement station. That wasn't what caught my immediate attention though it was _who _they were interviewing. I could feel my jaw drop in shock and blurted:

"Genesis, you're a _bounty hunter_?"

* * *

**And it is revealed what Genesis really does on those silly "odd jobs" :P Again this idea was given to me by Random Lurker so thank you!**

**I'm glad I don't have to write about Erin's stupid exams anymore DX sorry if anyone thought that part was annoying but I really wanted to get it over with XD;;**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Turn it Up- Stereos**


	16. Float On

**Hey guys guess what I got a nice surprise for you: I'M ALIVE! And an even nicer surprise: A CHAPTER! 8DDD *dodges rotten fruit thrown by readers* yes I realize that this story has needed an update for a VERY long time and I would like to apologize for that but I had a very severe bout of writer's block, followed by a random re-interest in One Piece followed by MORE fan fictions. Then huge inspiration to draw, and then last but not least A FULL TIME JOB. Yes you read that right I now have a full time job that takes up majority of my time as I am no longer in school (I graduated in June :3) and obviously it has seriously cut down on my writing time. **

**So I don't have as much time anymore to seriously sit down and write chapters like I have done in the past. One thing that makes me happy and sad at the same time though is this story is about 70% done now 8D. I plan to finish it before August of next year, but things may change and we shall see how things pan out.**

**One of my readers however found a really funny anecdote and I felt that it needed to be shared with the rest of you because it sums up Genesis' personality almost perfectly:**

**Apologizing:**

**Does not always mean that you are wrong and the other person is right; it just**  
**means that you value your relationship more than your ego...**

**Random Lurker:**** LOL yes it is impossible for Genesis to do a normal job XD I'm glad you liked the idea and maybe your question will be answered with this chapter. **

**LOLOLOL your anecdote nearly made me die laughing! It is so true in his case XDDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nonimouse:**** No I have never seen Bounty Hamster, in fact I don't ever remember hearing of a show such as that :/ hrm but if it is as funny as you say then maybe I shall try to find it on the wonderful tool we call internet XD. I'm glad you liked it though, thanks for reviewing!**

**Alright on with the chapter!**

* * *

I stared slack jawed at the screen then at the smug man beside me. My mouth formed words but no sound was emitted, and to make matters worse the small smirk that was plastered on his face was slowly widening across his features.

Suddenly the phone rang and I was able to use it as an excuse to get up and get my thoughts together.

"Hello?"

"Erin. It's Mikayla, are you watching the news right now on channel twelve?" my black haired friend asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, yes I am." I sighed in a stressed manner.

"So, is that…_Genesis_?"

"Yes, it is."

"How—why— did you know about this?" she enquired completely flabbergasted.

"No, I didn't. He refused to tell me where he was and what he was doing for all that time." I sighed again feeling my stress levels start to rise again. Mikayla was silent for a few moments.

"Alright well now we're _really_ going to need to watch out for fan girls." She chuckled on the other end and I couldn't help but smirk and allow a few giggles of my own to escape.

"Yeah, you got that right. Let's just hope they won't rape him on sight." I groaned jokingly and Mikayla bust out into full hysterics, and I chuckled silently. What I said hadn't been _that_ funny, had it?

"Erin, it's only rape if you _don't_ enjoy it! This is _Genesis_ we're talking about here, he would _love _girls throwing themselves at him!" she continued to laugh and I wanted to join her but I couldn't seem to get past the emotion boiling in my stomach. Just the mere thought of _one _girl throwing herself at Genesis made me bristle with anger.

Was it…? Nah, it couldn't be!

* * *

(December 20th)

"So, remind me again why we're here." I questioned the red head beside me who was currently browsing stores in the mall. This was the _last _place I'd ever expected Genesis wanting to go on a Monday afternoon.

"I am here to pick up something that I saw at an earlier date." He answered me cryptically smirking slightly, and I couldn't help but be naturally curious.

"Oh really, what is it?" I asked him. He only grinned wider and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the skies." Genesis quoted and I could only mock glare at him before poking him playfully in the side. As a reflex action he twitched away from me a little bit and I smirked victoriously.

"That's what you get for not telling my LOVELESS boy." I teased him then a sudden thought hit me, "Oh! I just remembered something! While you go pick up your mystery item, there's also something I need to get as well. So we meet back here in half an hour?" I bargained with Genesis whose grin had shrunk a little when I poked him.

"That's fine." He replied and then he removed his arm from my shoulders, "If you are late however I will assume something has happened and will come looking for you." He added haughtily.

"Fine, but if _you_ are late," I pointed my finger at him for emphasis, "I'm going to come looking for you and hopefully I won't end up following the high pitched squeals of teenage girls." I grinned but not for the reason I expected it to. I was grinning at the thought of throwing other girls off Genesis. Why I felt that way I had no idea—okay that's not true I had an idea but there's _no way_ that is was _that_! Genesis didn't seem to think anything was amiss and smirked in reply.

"Well, now that that's settled." He said and for a second put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. For that brief moment my heart beat erratically in my chest and my legs turned to jelly, "I'll see you later then." He stated in a husky voice and I felt my mouth go dry and a shy grin made its way across my face.

Then just as quickly as it happen he let go and I was left standing on my own. It took me a second to gather my bearings then I set off to my destination: the bookstore.

#!#%!

Walking into the bookstore the smell of parchment immediately put a content smile on my face. Slowly I made my way through the aisles, taking my time getting to the section where the book I sought lay. Literature was never my favourite genre of book but the man currently living with me would disagree with my tastes.

Once I made it to the correct section, I had no trouble spotting the salmon coloured cover I was looking for. Picking up the hard cover I traced the swirling designs on the front and stared at the title that commandeered my attention.

LOVELESS.

Such a word could immediately capture one's focus and keep it as that one word wove a tale of sorrow and unhappy endings. It was very much like the game in which it is most prominent for in it there were no happy endings for any of the characters.

Shaking my head I cleared my mind of those depressing thoughts and went to head towards the checkout when another book caught my eye.

'Shakespeare's Most Famous Tragedies'

I blinked then started to chuckle. Out of all the titles I could have seen afterwards, of course it was _that_ one! I once again shook my head at the irony before I picked up the think book filled with many more sad tales and then made my way to the counter.

After I'd paid for my purchases I made my way back out of the bookstore and to the designated spot in front of… crap, what store was it again? I stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked around for a landmark or something that may jog my memory of where I was to meet Genesis.

As my head swivelled from side to side I realized that I had no idea and no way to remember where to meet with him. At my recognition irritation started to bubble up inside me but I refused to stomp my foot like a child.

Just as I was about to pull out my cell phone and call him I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. For a moment I resisted until I looked up and saw the auburn hair of Genesis. How had he found me? He didn't follow me to the book shop did he?

"I think it's best we leave now." He stated stoically and this confused me. What was the hurry? What was there to go—?

"EEEEEEE! There he is!" squealed a young girl.

Oh.

Instantly his arm moved to around my waist and he practically dragged me through the crowds as he fought to stay ahead of the fan girls swarming behind us. I hadn't meant for my prediction about that to come true, I was only kidding. All the same I pulled my wits together and started helping Genesis crowd weave.

Once we reached the exit I started running for the car my bag bouncing against my leg as I searched for my keys. I could hear Genesis pick up his pace behind me to keep up with me as I jogged across the parking lot. I hoped to start the car, and be out of the parking lot before the fan girls caught up. Giggles threatened to burst forth as we ran.

Using the key fob I unlocked the doors before we even reached the vehicle. When we opened the doors as fast as possible then I threw my purchases into the backseat and fired up the engine.

For the next few seconds as we peeled out of the parking lot I felt as if I was living a scene from Tokyo Drift or something. I checked my rear view mirror and was able to see girls standing just outside the doors looking for any sign of Genesis or I.

Both of us breathed a sigh of relief then nervous chuckles when we managed to exit the parking lot unhindered. I glanced at him and found he was looking back at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"This is all your fault." He said turning his gaze straight ahead once again, and I did the same.

"_My_ fault, how is this _my _fault?" I asked teasingly fully knowing he was just trying to bug me.

"You jinxed me when you said you would be following the sound of screaming girls."

"You do realize I was only joking right?"

"Yes, but perhaps someone else did not." The red head replied, and I couldn't think of a retort so I remained silent.

It was like that for the rest of the trip home but if one thing was to be learned from all of this it was our shopping trips were _anything_ but boring.

* * *

**Well here is another chapter and I have to admit this was a complete filler, but it did have some important information. Such as the books and the way she's acting towards Genesis :3.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET HER FAMILY \(o3o)/ YAAAY! **

**Review if you liked it!**

**Float On- Modest Mouse**


	17. Home for the Holidays

**Hello all you fabulous readers you ;D I'm back with the next instalment of "The Reason"! 8D aren't you all excited? It's the chapter we've all been waiting for! We finally meet her family! This chapter has been long overdue and I hope you'll all forgive me for my lack of updates lately, but I have been very busy these past few weeks finishing commissions on my DeviantART account and with work. **

**I do want you all to know though that I fully intend on finishing this story and I'm not going to give up on it no matter how bad my writer's block gets or how full my schedule is because I absolutely LOVE where this story is headed XD**

**It also may be a little early but this is my Christmas present to you guys! MERRY CHIRSTMAS!**

**So without any more delays, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Oh man… I hated flying, I really did. Sitting for hours on end in an enclosed space with minimal elbow room, and personal space, even if we did have first class (no pun intended) seats it still wasn't enough to quell my anxiety.

As we stepped off the plane and into the Vancouver airport I felt nauseous and woozy just like after every plane ride. Genesis however didn't seem affected by it at all, lucky bastard, and handled it better than I expected him to which was a huge relief. The situation was actually the exact opposite of what I had thought it would be, instead of me taking care of him and helping him adjust to the altitude and the system of an airport, he was helping me. All the way down the little hallway that connected us to the airport building he kept a steadying hand around my waist so I didn't trip or fall or generally make a fool out of myself. For this I was immensely grateful.

We had flown in a day early because there were no planes flying on Christmas Eve, and we were leaving the day after Boxing Day because my parents had decided that three days including today wasn't long enough.

Slowly as we made our way to the baggage claim the effects of flying wore off and I was able to walk by myself. As usual the area that surrounded the conveyor belt that produced our luggage from the plane was incredibly crowded. This was one of my most hated tasks besides actually flying. Thankfully this time I had a man-slave… err… that came out wrong… a 'boyfriend' to get all the luggage for me. And let me tell you it was mighty nice to watch him lift those bags like it was nothing off that belt. I almost wished that he would take off the leather jacket so I could see him do it in the tight black shirt he had on underneath it.

… Wait… I did _not_ just think that… yup it's official airplanes do _not _agree with me. I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples I just wanted this trip to be _over _already. And we hadn't even met my _family_ yet! Oh boy…

Once we had all our belongings, a grand total of three bags, one for each of us and then a third for all the Christmas presents. Genesis' present was by far the heaviest and also took up the most room. Damn those books were _heavy_! On our way to the exit we once again got caught up in the hustle and bustle to get out of the airport and it made it difficult to locate my parents that were to be there waiting for us to take us back to the house.

Just then the crowd parted enough for me to glimpse my dad over on the sidelines who seemed to stand at least a head above the rest with his height. Immediately I made a beeline for him after grabbing the sleeve of Genesis' jacket to alert him to follow me. Once we were out of the confusion I waved to my dad who was scanning the crowd for any sign of us.

Spotting me his long face split into a wide grin. My dad had short dark brown hair with bushy eyebrows set over warm chocolate eyes. He wore a black felt coat and had black jeans on underneath it, what he was wearing for a shirt I couldn't tell.

"Erin! Good to see you made it safe! How was the flight? Do you still get sick on the plane?" he chuckled in a pleasant alto voice, "I still remember when you were young and we tried to take you on trips. You would get so sick—"

"Dad! This is Genesis, I figured you would want to meet him officially as my new boyfriend." I interrupted him before he could go into a full length story of our family trips. At the mention of a boyfriend though he was instantly serious, "Genesis, this is my dad Vincent, and dad this is Genesis."

"Yes I've heard about you young man." He squared his shoulders and straightened his posture and Genesis did the same. After a few moments of trying to stare each other down my dad finally stuck out his hand, "Good to meet you son." The redhead took his offered hand and shook it firmly.

"Likewise Mr. Lancaster." Genesis replied smoothly, and I could see my father smirk minimally satisfied that he had called him by his last name as a sign of respect. Had Genesis always been this smooth?

"Hey dad where's mom?" I asked curious as to where she would be. Wouldn't she have come to meet me with dad?

"Oh, she's out in the car, and speaking of which we should get going." And with that my dad picked up my suitcase and started leading us to the exit. I felt bad not carrying anything but when I offered to take one from Genesis he only smirked and refused.

Once we were outside again I breathed deeply inhaling the fresh air with a very slight tang of salt because we were so close to the ocean. There was a slight chill to the air and I was grateful for my black coat. Just like my dad said, my mom was standing outside our family's Ford. When she saw us heading her way her face broke into a joyous smile and she met us halfway enveloping me into a warm hug which I returned heartily.

"Oh Erin, it's so good to see you! How was your flight?" she asked blue eyes sparkling with delight at my return home. Unlike my dad I got my height and eyes from her, she was no taller than me and had the same shade of royal blue. The differences between us physically was our hair, hers was a light golden color and cut in a bob. I had gotten my hair from my father. "And who is this fine young gentleman?" she questioned me acknowledging the redhead behind me.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Genesis." I introduced him for the second time (and most certainly not the last time) that day, but since when had referring to him as my boyfriend become so _easy_?

"Hello, Genesis it's nice to meet you after all this time." My mom greeted, "I'm Erin's mother, and my name is Sandra."

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Lancaster." He replied shaking her hand firmly. My mom smiled with her eyes closed, that was never a good sign.

"Please! Mrs. Lancaster is my mother-in-law! I ask that you call me by my first name." she requested a little _too_ sweetly.

"Great, well now that that's all settled, why don't we head back to the house so these two can get settled in while the rest of the kids are out." My dad suggested heading around the front of the vehicle to get in the driver's seat. My mom got in the passenger's seat while Genesis and I put our belongings in the trunk that my dad had popped open. After that we both got in the back seat.

The drive to the house was spent in either comfortable silence or making small talk, mostly it was about my new 'boyfriend' and what he did with his time. The news about him being a bounty hunter came as a surprise to my parents, but overall they seemed to approve. Dear lord…

When we reached the house I was glad to finally be home and done with travelling for at least a few days. Getting out of the car I could feel the day's events and jet lag start to catch up with me. All of a sudden I felt both mentally and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot meal and a good night's sleep. I was also incredibly grateful that my parents had had the foresight to get my sibling out of the house for when we arrived.

Gathering our belongings we followed my parents into the house. The familiar furniture, floorings, and even the ceilings and doors, everything in this house truly made it my home. Even my apartment in New York that I called home couldn't compare to this, it was only a meagre replacement compared to this one.

"Alright, well this is it. Genesis make yourself at home. Supper will be ready soon so why don't you two go get your clothes unpacked and relax a little bit hmm? Erin I've cleaned up your old room for you both to use." My mother smiled while my dad glowered silently at Genesis. Apparently he didn't like the idea of us sharing a bed. Pfft if only he knew!

"Mmkay thanks mom…" I mumbled already on my way to the stairs that lead to the second storey and more specifically my bedroom. My goal right now was to get there ASAP and pass out. I assumed that Genesis was following me but I wasn't checking to see. If he didn't well, that was his own fault because I was too wiped out to care.

When I did finally reach my destination I pushed open the door and trudged my way inside. Sure enough my room looked exactly like how I left it. Posters on the walls from various fandoms, pictures of friends from high school (mostly of Damien) and if I remembered correctly there was a giant poster of Sephi—

That epiphany instantly woke me and I whipped around to see Genesis closing the door.

"NO! Don't close it!" I exclaimed and he stopped confused before a sly smirk graced his features.

"Why? Is there something I'm not supposed to see?" he asked deviously. No doubt he thought it was a picture of himself but I had no intention of telling him otherwise. Especially since it was _Sephiroth_ and I was unsure as to how he would react but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

"Well, uhh…" thankfully I was saved from an explanation when I heard the front door opened followed by the sounds of excited voices in the entryway. Then the sounds of hurried footsteps as my little siblings pounded up the stairs.

"ERIN!" the chorused and ran to encircle me in a group hug.

"Matt, Nicki!" I greeted my twelve year old twin brother and sister returning their hug. Being fraternal twins they didn't resemble each other in the way identical twins would, but they were still very similar. Both had a lighter shade of brown hair, but Nicki had our father's dark eyes and Matt had mom's blue ones. As clothing he was dressed in a black "Metallica" t-shirt and matching jeans whereas his twin had a blue shirt that read "Rock the Town" and black jeans to match as well.

"Who's he?" my brother asked noticing Genesis standing by the door. Nicki turned to me with sparkling eyes.

"Is he your new boyfriend that mom and dad told us about?" she enquired excitedly. Genesis appeared uncomfortable and unsure of how to react to the situation that just developed.

"Yes he is, Genesis these are my younger siblings, meet Matt and Nicki." I introduced them gesturing to them respectively. They waved at him cheerily and he smiled tightly and nodded his head stiffly in return. I couldn't help but think his predicament was funny and refrained from giggling but I couldn't hold back the small smile that emerged.

"Hey, why don't you guys go downstairs and help mom in the kitchen while we unpack okay?" I suggested sneakily dismissing them from our presence. They both seemed slightly put out by the dismissal but nonetheless listened and went to do as I recommended. As I watched them leave I noticed of a third figure leaning against the door frame.

My elder brother, well I guess it had to happen sooner or later…

"Chris," I addressed him, "Meet Genesis, my boyfriend." My brother turned his gaze over to the redhead beside him. Chris like the rest of us had brown hair but his was by far the lightest, it was closer to blonde and he had bleached the tips of his shaggy hair. His eyes though were what made him stand out from the rest of us they were a mix of umber and hazel making them appear orange. It could be unnerving having his smouldering gaze critically analyzing you, much like what he was doing to Genesis right now.

Fortunately Genesis didn't seem intimidated in the slightest and stood his ground solidly meeting his stare unblinkingly. For a while they only stood there sizing each other up and at the same time each daring the other to look away first. By holding his ground as long as he had, Genesis had gained a few points in my brother's book, not that many people could hold his gaze for so long or so steadily. A few moments later he pushed away from the door seemingly satisfied.

"He'll do… for now." Chris said to us over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

**Well there you go! I'm sorry that there is no actual Christmas in this chapter but I guarantee that it will all be included in the next chapter! Just hang in there! XD**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Home for the Holidays- Keke Palmer**


	18. My First Kiss

**Hello all! Here I am once again with another chapter!**

**Not much to say this time other than the fact that I am going to make this story one of my top priorities because I want to finish it before I head off to college in the fall, and I realized that at the current pace I was updating all my stories it would never get finished in time. **

**Also I am sure many of you have noticed that I have started a new story. This is something that I probably shouldn't have done but for any of you who have stories, you will all know what it feels like to have an idea floating around in your head that refuses to leave. The only way to get rid of it is to let it out.**

**The beginning of this chapter is a little erm… well… :/ long awaited I suppose would be the best way to put it XD;;**

**Alright so without any further adieu I present the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was rather rudely awoken the next morning by two pairs of fists banging on my bedroom door. Then came the unexpected sound of it opening and I felt something pokey hit me square in the face.

"Mmph!" I groaned with surprise as I blearily opened my eyes and rolled onto my back, holding the offending object above my head. Slowly my eyes cleared and I was able to finally discern what it was and I groaned with annoyance. Matt and Nicki were soooo going to pay for this.

I felt Genesis shift and start to stir as well to make the situation worse. His arm unwound from around me, funny I hadn't noticed it was there, but I already missed its warmth. Noticing I was holding something in the air he too inspected it. He must have been a lot sleepier than I because he failed to determine what it was.

"What is it?" he asked and I hesitated in my answer.

"…Mistletoe." I groused and I could hear giggles outside my door before my mother's voice herded them away. In response to my answer Genesis chuckled lowly once again wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me halfway underneath him as he propped himself on his opposite elbow.

My heart nearly stopped in my chest as I gazed deeply into the unending pools of midnight blue (the dark room shading the natural hue of azure). A slow smirk worked its way across his half-lighted features.

"You know what that means Erin." He stated and before I could offer up some sort of denial his mouth was on mine.

His lips were soft and gentle as they moulded themselves around mine. Reflexively my eyes shut and I found myself returning the kiss with a deep passion. Somewhere in the deep, recesses of my mind I noted that he tasted like vanilla **(1)**. A small smile curved my mouth, I loved vanilla.

Genesis smirked against my lips in return taking my smile as enjoyment and deepened the kiss. His arm drew me closer to his body and I absentmindedly dropped the mistletoe to wind my fingers through his hair. He growled low in his throat and pushed me further into the pillow while his arm unwound from around my waist and moved to rest on my stomach.

The hand that was currently holding him up then went down and rested on my hip. Now with nothing supporting him half his weight fell on me and half back to the bed. I wasn't complaining though and I let one of my hand fall from his hair to trail down his chest. Again he growled and the hand on my stomach slowly started making its way up and the other down my leg.

Gasping we broke away both taking in deep gulps of much needed air. I could feel myself trembling at the sudden rush of adrenaline and pleasure that had just rocketed through my body.

For a few seconds afterwards Genesis and I stared at each other locked within each other's gazes. Then I saw it. An emotion lying deep in his eyes that I'm sure was reflected in mine. It was one I had only known for a brief period of time but it was one I was able to recognize almost immediately.

Hunger. Lust.

Instantly I knew I had to break the spell that we were both caught under.

Unfortunately that proved to be harder that I thought it would be. The pull to just let go and let myself be swallowed by it was almost unbearable to resist as I felt a responding urge rise within me. My traitorous eyes slipped down to his lips once more, remembering their sweet embrace just a few moments ago. Such a short distance between us, just a little shift and I… could…

I violently ripped myself out of the illusion and turned my face away. It seemed to have a similar effect on Genesis who immediately removed his hands from my person and rolled over so he was facing the wall with his back to me.

The sudden distance between us was a little disheartening but I threw that emotion aside as I got up to get ready for the day. I could already tell it was going to be a long one.

Gathering clothes from my suitcase among other things I exited my bedroom and headed for the small bathroom at the end of the hallway. Giggling could be heard in the corridor behind me and I knew it could only be my younger siblings. Before I had a chance to do anything I heard the distinctive voice of Chris as he no doubt had the second shift of crowd control.

Finally after what seemed like forever I reached the bathroom. There was a shower in the back corner with the sink beside it and the toilet across from it. The color scheme was a light sky blue with white accents. Man, was it just me, or did _everything_ seem to be blue?

Putting those thoughts aside I turned on the shower and put my hand underneath the temporarily cold water. A chill ran up my arm causing me to shiver which instantly brought me back to the episode with Genesis just a few minutes ago.

As I undressed my mind naturally wandered back and before I could do anything it was at the forefront of my mind. What had happened between us? What was that I felt for Genesis?

I stepped in the shower and let the now hot water splash over me. More questions pounded through my head. Had Genesis felt what I felt? Could it be summed up to just lust? Or was there some deeper emotion behind it? I stopped scrubbing my scalp, did I have a crush of Genesis?

The thought made me feel uneasy because it wasn't something that was entirely unlikely. I mean anyone who can see would be able to tell that he's incredibly good looking, and when he smiles is only adds to his already beautiful features. And oh gods don't get me started on his body…

"Shit." I banged my head against the wall in front of me. What was I some silly school girl? Finished I stepped out of the little enclosed space and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack quickly wrapping it around my naked form.

Wiping the mirror free of the condensation I observed myself in the reflection. There wasn't anything that I hadn't seen before and it was only a blue eyed girl with wet brown hair staring back at me. Her expression however looked troubled, as if something heavy weighed on her mind.

Scoffing I turned away and began to get dressed for today. Dwelling on the matter wouldn't do me any good because this is something that would blow over like always, right? Psh, of course it is! I'm just being paranoid.

Finished with dressing I ran a quick brush through my still wet hair and then pulled it up into a messy bun just before I exited the bathroom. On my way back to my bedroom I ended up passing Genesis as he ventured to the bathroom no doubt to have a shower as well.

As we passed he gave me a devilish smirk reminding me of our little adventure this morning and I blushed avoiding his gaze. The ass must have gotten the reaction he desired because he chuckled amusedly.

Entering my bedroom I shut the door with a little more force than necessary and was then faced with the full length poster of Sephiroth on the back of my door.

Complete with a moustache and a goatee…

I blinked and then stared disbelievingly at the now graffiti-ed poster. Really genesis, really? An unwilling smile graced my features as I covered my eyes with my hand and started to giggle under my breath.

* * *

"Can we open presents _now_?" my younger siblings whined in perfect harmony doing their very best impression of puppy eyes. My parents chuckled and glanced at each other.

"What if there are no presents and Santa didn't come?" my mom posed teasingly, "Didn't you check earlier dear, and find the tree completely void of any presents?"

"Yes I did." He grinned, "Sorry kids, no presents this year." I shook my head as I stood beside them and Genesis behind me. Every year it was the same charade, "But if you're really that eager to be disappointed I suppose you can go look…" faster than a speeding bullet both Matt and Nicki were down the stairs and sliding into the family room.

We all had a hearty chuckle as we made our way as we made our way down the stairs heaving the excited gasps and cries of exaltation. It was moments like these that truly made me realize how much I loved my family.

* * *

After opening all the presents the rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies. Genesis seemed to very much like his brand new LOVELESS edition and his complete works of Shakespeare as well. I just hope he doesn't start quoting _that_ too… well I suppose there's only one way to find out… unfortunately.

Much to my surprise though Genesis got me a gift as well, when I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been a small box he gave me and almost right away I had known it was going to be jewellery but what it contained took my breath away.

It was a silver wing on a simple silver chain with a very small blue gem in the center. All in all it was very austere but the meaning and the symbolism behind it made it more beautiful than even the most intricate of necklaces.

Now I absentmindedly stroked it as I watched 'The Polar Express' with Matt and Nicki. Genesis was beside me and I was currently using him as a human pillow. He didn't seem to mind and he played with my hair that had been taken out of its bun a while ago. Resting my head on his shoulder I allowed my mind to wander a bit.

Of course my brain decided to revisit the events of the morning and as I lay against Genesis I began to think that maybe this isn't something that's going to blow over. What I felt towards him seemed to surpass the feelings of just a crush and to an extent that scared me. What would happen when he went back because I had no doubt in my mind that eventually that would come to pass one way or another.

"Alright everybody, supper time!" my mother called from the kitchen breaking me out of my reverie.

As we all gathered around the dining room table, my dad finished carving the turkey. Taking our seats we all began to fill our plates with the scrumptious looking food that was before us. For the next few minutes all was silent as we ate but it was then that my father decided that it was a good time to gain everyone's attention.

"Well I believe that now would be a good time for my customary Christmas joke!" he exclaimed proudly a wide grin threatened to split his face in half. We all groaned but the effect was lost as well all listened with small smiles on our faces. "Alright, so there were three men who all had the misfortune to die on Christmas Day. The first man was from B.C, the second from Alberta and the third from Newfoundland. At the golden gates of heaven Saint Peter greeted them and said that since it was Christmas he would cut them all some slack and all they had to do to get into heaven was to show him something that related to Christmas.

"The first man from B.C rifled through his pockets and came up with a lighter. Igniting it he held it above his head and said it was a candle. Saint Peter smiled and beckoned him inside.

"The second man from Alberta rifled through his pockets and came up with his car keys. Jingling them together he said it was Christmas bells. Saint Peter thought about it for a moment and then let him pass.

"The third man from Newfoundland rifled through his pockets and came up with a pair of panties. Holding them up with a grin he proudly proclaimed that they were Carols." The punch line took a few seconds to sink in before we all burst out into laughter.

* * *

**(1) Did anyone get that little reference? XDD if you didn't go search up Vanilla by Gackt and then the English lyrics. Listen to the song first though!**

**I hoped everybody liked the chapter! It felt a little weird writing about Christmas when it's not anymore …**

**Review if you liked it!**

**My First Kiss- 3OH3**


	19. Tongue Tied

**Hello all and here I am once again with a new chapter for all of you! XD aren't you proud of me? :3 I updated so quickly and with a hopefully longer chapter than usual XDD Also I am very happy and very sad to tell you all that this story only has approximately 3 chapters left!**

**This chapter is a BIGGIE so you all must pay very close attention! Lots is revealed! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later Genesis and I were stepping off the plane that had brought us back home to New York. Again just like last time I felt woozy and disoriented and I hated it. Thankfully though I wouldn't have to drive home, Mikayla was coming to pick us up.

As always the luggage was a chore but Genesis got it done and I tried to help but he would brush me off coldly. Now that we no longer had to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend there was a new distance between him and I. this new development had me feeling somewhat empty inside, like a piece of me were missing. Carrying our bags through the crowds we made our way to the exit where our ride awaited to take us home.

Just like she promised, Mikayla was waiting for us outside in the drop off zone. Grinning she waved us over and walked to meet us halfway.

"So, how was your trip?" she asked innocently and my mind was instantly drawn back to a couple of _not_ so innocent adventures. Against my will I could feel my face start to heat up and I fiddled with my new necklace.

"Good, it was good. It was definitely nice to see my family again." I cleared my throat, "How about you?" Mikayla shrugged.

"It was fun, my mom cooked one hell of a turkey." She then turned to the red head walking beside me, "And _you_ Genesis, did you have a good time?" the raven-ate grinned lewdly. Genesis only snorted and smirked in return as he put the luggage into the trunk. I continued to fiddle with my necklace as she redirected her leer over at me.

Coughing awkwardly I avoided her acute gaze and cursed at my own obviousness. If she'd wanted some sort of confirmation that _something_ happened she just got it. Her grin widened further.

"Yup, see your family, whatever you say Erin." I felt my face heat up further as she walked around to get in the driver's seat of her car. Running a hand down my face in a stressed manner I climbed into the backseat with Genesis.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a different rhythm than what I had become accustomed to. For one Genesis had become more distant and cold towards me and now carried his new volume of LOVELESS around everywhere he went. It was like everything had gone straight back to square one and to be honest it left me feeling a little hurt. To go from having him at my side almost constantly to having him almost go out of his way to avoid me was something that settled an ache deep in my chest.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development between us but I felt that if I didn't find out I would strangle him and then internally combust. When I finally gathered enough courage to ask him it was the day before Mikayla's New Year's party. Genesis had been sulking around all morning reading either his LOVELESS or much to my surprise, _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Genesis, is there something wrong?" I asked looking down to where he sat on the couch. He turned his head in my direction slightly but that was the only indication that he gave me that said he had even heard me. "Genesis…?" I tried again and this time he stood up from his seat.

"No, everything is fine." He replied callously as he avoided my gaze. I smirked slightly.

"You're a bad liar." I retorted and that was when he graced me with a deadly glare. My smirk instantly vanished and was momentarily replaced with one of shock before I composed myself and returned his look with solid determination. As I held his gaze I was able to look past his shell of anger and see the hurt and loneliness in those cerulean pools. My gaze softened as I finally came to understand why he had been acting the way he had for the past few days.

"You're thinking of them aren't you?" his eyes widened a fraction in surprise and that was all I needed to see to know that I'd hit a bull's-eye, "You miss them don't you?" he was silent and turned his head away, but it didn't need him to vocalize his response it was clearly written in his actions. Knowing that he must be feeling horrible, I did the one thing that is the universal sign of comfort.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. In these types of situations words were meaningless, actions meant everything.

* * *

(3rd Person POV- Genesis)

Genesis had been nothing less than shocked when Erin had been able to guess so easily what had been at the forefront of his mind. It was true, he had been thinking of Angeal and how he missed his best friend and his constant lectures about honor. Sephiroth and although Genesis hated his guts, he still missed the good fights they shared in the training simulator. Even Zack the Puppy was somewhat missed because even though his upbeat and bubbly personality was sometimes over the top, Genesis always found himself looking on the bright side of things after meeting the boy. He was just not someone you could be _un_happy around.

What surprised the red head the most of all though was when he found her wrapping her arms around him. What was she doing? Was she trying to comfort him? Physical closeness wasn't something he _wasn't_ used to, but physical contact like this initiated by _her_ of all people, had caught him off guard. Erin was not one to openly show affection like this unless she meant it. That was something that he had definitely learned during the time they spent 'dating'.

That was another one of the many things that plagued him. During that time they'd been a 'couple' Genesis wasn't sure what had been genuine and what had been simulated. Maybe it had become a mix of the two because now that the threat of her parents was no longer looming over their heads there was no longer a need to act like that anymore. It left him feeling… empty. It was like a part of him were missing but no matter how hard he searched, Genesis hadn't been able to find the hole nor the piece. Then everything clicked into place when she wrapped her arms around him.

It was _her_. It was her closeness, the feel of her pressed against his body. The scent of her hair, of her skin, everything. Never before had he craved another's touch like he did hers. This wasn't even something he could chalk up to as purely just lust, no it was something deeper. It was something that he couldn't comprehend, and perhaps something he _didn't_ want to comprehend.

After a few minutes that had felt like hours she pulled away from him and the one-sided embrace that he couldn't bring himself to return. He could feel her looking at him and when he met her gaze he couldn't bear to look into two such remorseful pools of indigo.

"Genesis… are you sure you're alright?" Erin asked him but he just didn't feel the question was worthy of a response. Furthermore he didn't answer to her, he was Genesis Rhapsodos, and he didn't answer to _anybody_ if he didn't feel 'alright' it wasn't any of her business. Before he could fix her with another glare, she continued and said something that he'd never expected her to say.

"Don't worry Genesis, we'll find you a way back." He looked away again as a lead weight settled itself in his gut. That was the last issue weighing heavily on his mind.

He had already found a way back. Now that he finally had what he had been searching for the whole time he had been living here, he was now faced with a question he thought he had known the answer to:

Did he truly want to leave?

* * *

(1st Person POV- Erin)

"Hey! You're here, glad you could make it guys! This is gonna be the best New Year's party ever!" Mikayla greeted us as we entered her house.

"I thought you said you weren't going to decorate much!" I exclaimed noticing the abundance of streamers and balloons among all the other little things that adorned the front entranceway and all the way down the hall to the living room. "I offered to come early and help you!" I finished just a tad bit offended. She just waved me off.

"Nonsense! I enjoy doing this kind of stuff by myself! plus what kind of host would I be if I asked my guests to come and help me decorate my own house?" the black haired girl countered playfully as she shut the door behind Genesis and I. **(1) **She wore a blue shirt that hung off her one shoulder and had the word 'honor' written across it in slightly cursive writing. A light blue with darker blue spots on it was what she had on underneath and then matching light blue skinny jeans with little machine tear marks down the front and sides.

"What? Is that the thanks I get for showing up early anyways and helping you!" another voice complained from the living room.

"Yes Damien, you were a great help with your grand total of two balloon and five streamers that you put up." Mikayla chuckled good naturedly. I grinned and shook my head, Damien never changed.

Throwing our coats onto the chair that was reserved specifically for that purpose we then started down the hall to the living room. We emerged into the family room that had a very open feel to it with the floor to ceiling windows that over looked downtown and the white walls that reflected the light and illuminated the room. The furniture was a black and white checkered pattern with a white coffee table in the center of the room on top of a black area rug. In the far corner sat a T.V playing an animated movie about dragons and what looked like to be Vikings. Damien who was currently lounging on the couch had his undivided attention on the movie.

His blonde hair was slightly tousled and pushed out of his face in a slightly messier fashion than usual. He was sporting a **(2) **dark blue t-shirt that had a picture of an ocarina on it and the words 'I'm a player' written underneath in a lighter tone underneath a blue striped button up shirt. As pants he wore a pair of dark blue jeans to match.

Genesis and I were both wearing maroon shirts and black skinny jeans. His of course were considerably less fitting than mine were thank god, I don't think I could handle seeing him in _tight_ jeans. A mental image of him wearing form fitting pants and how they would practically frame his bu—

I immediately halted that train of thought and brought a hand up to hide the blush that adorned my face. Turning my head to the side I noticed Mikayla staring at me with a knowing grin. My stomach all of a sudden started to twist into knots.

"Hey Erin, do you think you could help me in the kitchen for a second?" she asked before looping her arm through mine and forcefully dragging me with her. Automatically I turned to Genesis for help but only found him smirking amusedly as he watched me hauled away.

I unwillingly followed Mikayla through to the kitchen that was somewhat separated from the living room. It had very much the same color scheme of the family room and it was so clean it sparkled. Literally.

"So…" the raven-ate started mischievously, "When were you planning to tell me the juicy details of what _really_ happened at Christmas?" she asked excitedly and grinned widely. I sputtered and blushed furiously which only further proved her theory that _something _had happened.

"N-nothing happened, that's why." I replied shakily and I hoped against hope that she hadn't heard my stutter.

"Sure whatever you say Erin, but does he at least put out?" Mikayla inquired perversely and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Truth be told I didn't think I could have gotten any redder but apparently it was still possible as I'm sure my face was putting a tomato to shame at the moment.

"I-I wouldn't know. Things didn't get _that_ far." I answered her as quickly as I could all the while fiddling with my wing necklace, a habit that I had recently developed whenever I was nervous or uncomfortable. Right now it happened to be a mix of both. It was very easy to tell that she wanted to keep probing for information on what _had _transpired but she must have sensed my unease because she changed the subject.

For the next little while we had a pleasant conversation just the two of us in the kitchen while the guys were entertained by the idiot box. More often than not I would find my gaze gravitating towards Genesis. Much to my embarrassment Mikayla or Damien would sometimes catch me staring, but never Genesis himself. I found this to be slightly odd, usually he would be able to tell when someone was staring at him. This led me to the conclusion that he was just ignoring me and that made me a little sad.

Why wouldn't he want to pay any attention to me? It wasn't that I wanted _all_ of his attention but whenever I felt his gaze on me I would turn and find him already looking away. Was I suddenly not worthy of meeting his gaze or his attention anymore? That last thought hurt more than the previous ones, but it shouldn't have godammit! Why am I putting so much thought into this? The last time I felt like this was back in the early stages of Jayden's and mine relationship before I saw his dark side.

Wait.

That would have to mean then that I have feelings for Genesis. No! That's nonsense Erin! You're letting you imagination run away with you! Pushing those ridiculous thoughts out of my head I turned my attention back to Mikayla.

The whole rest of the night passed in a blur as drinks circulated and good food was eaten. Eventually Genesis warmed up to me just like before Christmas and I found myself staying by his side with his arm usually either around my shoulders or waist. I liked that feeling and I didn't want it to ever go away and before I knew it, we were all crowded on the balcony shouting out the countdown.

"4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all chorused and raised our glasses in celebration. From Mikayla's house we had a perfect view of the fireworks and we all watched in awe at the beautiful display of colors. It was right in the middle of the performance that I chanced a glance at the man beside me with his arm around my waist.

The light danced upon his features and in his eyes. His lips were brought up in a small smile. In that one moment I came to the realization that all my time spent in denial was in vain. For now as I stared at his face I was sure of one thing and one thing only in that one perfect moment.

I had fallen for Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

**AAHH THERE IT IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM FINALLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER! TT3TT ever since the beginning I have been wanting to write this chapter and the next one as well! Oh my god I am so excited! The next chapter is my going to be one of my favorites because a certain red head we all know and love finally realizes his feelings for a certain brown haired girl! X3**

**(1) This outfit was one Itami-Angel-Chan designed in her picture of Mikayla that can be found on Deviant Art! Please follow the link in my profile under 'fanart' if you wish to see it! XD **

**(2) This was a shirt I found on SnorgTees . com I do not own the idea but I have bought one from them X3 I hope at least a few of you will understand the reference XDD**

**Tongue Tied- Faber Drive**

**Review if you liked it!**


	20. Lost in You

**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter of "The Reason" and by far my favorite chapter! XDDD I have been planning this chapter and knowing how it was going to play out ever since I first started this story! XDD GAAAH I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE WRITING IT~! **

**Also because this chapter turned out so well I am actually thinking to maybe just end it here because the ending just GAAAAH I LOVE IT! XDDD **

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Ali: For your first question I believe it will be answered with this chapter. For your second no there will not be a side pairing of AngealxMikayla unfortunately. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**On with the (possibly) final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

After the New Year's party at Mikayla's things changed. Whether it was for better or worse I wasn't sure just yet. There weren't many changes and for the most part things went back to the way they were before Christmas. Then there were the odd moments where Genesis would become distant. During those moments I knew he was thinking of Angeal and his past life. It was in those times that I did my best to be supportive and comfort him in every way that I could.

Why? Because I lo— really liked him. I wasn't sure if he returned these feelings at all, but perhaps it was better this way. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought, don't get me wrong of _course_ I wanted him to reciprocate the feelings but if he suddenly found a way back then there wasn't anything to tie him here.

Despite these thoughts that weighed heavily on my mind, time seemed to fly by and slowly winter turned into spring. What little snow there was melted and was replaced my brown grass. The heavy clouds parted at let the sunshine through to warm the earth. Slowly the birds began to return and soon their harmonious chirping once again could be heard. Us college students weren't too happy with the arrival of spring however because that meant one thing and one thing only.

Exams.

Yup the end of the year was drawing ever closer and I was once again attempting to hole myself up in my room to study. You'll notice the key word is 'attempting'.

"Genesis, give me my textbook back this instant!" I ordered the red head currently flipping uninterestedly through its pages all the while avoiding my unsuccessful swipes to get it back.

"Honestly Erin, your efforts to win are admirable, but in vain." He replied smugly holding the book over his head clearly out of my reach. My heart skipped a beat at his smirk just like always and like usual I hid it by being childish.

"Well they wouldn't be in vain if you would just play fair! We both know I'm not tall enough to reach that high!" he smirked wider.

"Well you never know if you don't try." He leered at me. Oooooh he was going to play that way? Challenge accepted!

Jumping I managed a swipe at the book and missed by mere inches when he moved in out of my reach again. Yet again I leaped for it but this time I aimed for his arm and when I found purchase on his forearm I attempted to yank it down towards me. To an extent I was successful, that is until he switched the book to his _other_ hand.

"Argh! Genesis!" I growled playfully unable to hide the amused smile on my features. He chuckled as he slowly started edging backwards to avoid me. Again I swung at his arm and this time when he went to step backwards he tripped on the arm of the sofa.

The grin fell from his face as he tumbled backwards onto the couch. Without any hesitation I jumped on top of him and scrambled up to where he still held the book above his head.

"Aha! Got it!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I placed my hand on the hardcover. Trying to pull it out of his grasp though was another matter entirely. I still hadn't won and he knew it too if that damn grin her anything to go by.

"You're still not playing fair Genesis." I grinned down and the red head beneath me. However when I felt something sliding up my leg is when I realized how intimate our position was. Damn, that was his hand wasn't it?

"Who said anything about playing fair?" he grinned at me, "That is beside the point however, don't you have plans this afternoon?" he continued and I renewed my efforts to get my textbook back.

"Yes, all the more reason for me to hurry and do some more studying!" I explained exasperatedly.

"Even though she will be here in thirty minutes?" my eyes widened in surprise and my head whipped to the side. Sure enough the little digital numbers on the cable box read 11:30 right on the dot.

"Shit!" I cursed as I leapt agilely off the couch and grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants from my wardrobe. Afterwards I rushed into the bathroom and had the faster shower of my life.

* * *

"So do you have any idea of what you're looking for Erin?" Mikayla asked casually making conversation as we walked down the walkways of one of the many malls.

"No, I don't want to start with a preconceived notion of what I want. I remember what happened when I did that for my high school grad and that just made the excursion painful." I replied as I nonchalantly looked inside the windows of all the dress and bridal shops that lined the way. "I do know for sure that I want a long dress. What about you, Mikayla?" I returned her question.

"I'm same as you. I don't have a specific dress in mind but I have a very vague idea of what I want. What about this one?" my black haired companion gestured to one of the few stores that wasn't expensive designer stuff.

Nodding in silent agreement I followed her into the shop. Inside we were assaulted by all the various shades of every color that could possibly be imagined. The variety of blues, purples, pinks, and even orange were so bright it almost hurt my eyes.

"Hello ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" an elderly clerk with kind eyes and steady hands asked as she walked out from behind the desk.

"For now I think we're just going to browse but maybe in a bit for a change room if you wouldn't mind." Mikayla answered already leafing through one of the many racks holding one row of many, many more dresses.

"Alright, I'll be here just let me know if you need any assistance." She offered as she wandered back behind the desk to continue work on a dress that was draped over its surface.

Following Mikayla's example I started looking through a rack and started putting aside the ones I liked. After a few minutes I looked at the pile I had and winced. It was going to be a looooooong afternoon.

* * *

At last everything was over and I had spent the whole day being pampered after the official graduation ceremony in the morning. Now came the true test of actually wearing the dress that I had bought all those weeks ago. Wow time sure flies.

For the gala part of the evening we were to wear our dresses or tuxedo's depending on your gender. The first part would be speeches and the supper. The second part would be the dance. The most exciting part about was that the dance was styled in a masquerade theme and each of the male students picked out a pair of masks they liked and had the teachers deliver them to their date. Then during the dance the girls were to search for the mask that matched theirs and would then find their date.

Despite the fact that this was college and not high school I thought it was quite creative. Unfortunately one of the downfalls was that the genders were separated for the supper and you were unable to eat with your date.

So as it was I was sitting with Mikayla. Not that that was a bad thing, but finding her was amongst all these other women was another thing entirely.

"Erin, over here!" I heard a familiar voice call over the din. Looking through the crowd I was able to see her waving her arms.

Her hair was pulled back in a half-pony with a few curls left free to frame her face. She was (of course) wearing her dress which consisted of a black bust above the empire waist and below was a baby pink with black and silver plaid. The torso was in a slight mermaid style that hugged her frame perfectly and then at mid-thigh flared out into ruffles until it reached the floor.

It was different and it stood out in a crowd, which was very fitting for her.

"Oh wow, Erin! You look amazing! I absolutely LOVE your hair!" the ravenette gushed over my appearance. My hair was all pulled to the one side and tumbled down over my left shoulder.

My dress was predominantly white and had a black and purple vine and flower pattern that started on my bust and loosely wound around my torso. Then it went down the front of my dress and then circled the hem at the bottom.

My mask was almost identical to my dress in a really weird but not unwelcome coincidence. Mikayla's however was a bright green with silver swirls decorating it. Despite the fact that it was a completely different color from her dress it actually offset its color quite nicely.

"Thank you." I replied genuinely flattered, "I love your mask though! It makes your eyes stand out beautifully!" I returned the favor before she giggled gleefully in response and gasped my hand.

"Thanks, anyways we should go find a table I think they're going to start soon!"

* * *

"Now without any further adieu, allow me to present DJ Adlez!" the whole room erupted in cheers as the curtains on the stage pulled away to reveal the D.J stand. People started to mingle as they searched for their partners and tables were wheeled away to make more room for socializing.

In the confusion I had lost Mikayla but that was okay I would find her again before the night was over. At the moment I just wanted to find the one who had a mask like mine. As the music started to play I recognized the beat and started to dance as I walked.

"_Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
I-I work out!"_

My lips curved into an amused smirk that sounded a lot like someone I knew.

Slowly girls began to find their matches while I futilely continued to search for that illusive purple mask! Just as I thought I found it someone walked in front of me and I lost it. There! To my left through a gap in the crowd. Then the gap closed, damn it!

"O' doth she teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a jewel in Ethiope's ear…" a smooth voice quoted from behind me. Slowly I turned my heart racing in my chest as I looked up into my matching half.

There stood Genesis wearing a purple mask wearing a black tux with a purple tie to match me. My breath caught in my throat. If I thought he looked incredible normally then right now it felt as if I was gazing upon some unearthly being.

For a while we both stood just staring at each other the rest of the world just a blur in the background. A small smile adorned my mouth while he smirked slightly.

"_I always knew that you'd come back to get me."_

A new song started and then a slightly bowing Genesis held out his hand to me.

"Would I have the honor of this dance?" he asked in a gentleman like way, which was almost out of character for him but I wasn't going to complain. Smiling wider and with a very faint blush I took his hand.

"I would love to." I responded as I allowed him to lead me out onto the dance floor. To say I was surprised he could dance formally wouldn't be the whole truth. I figured that Shinra probably had formal parties that he was forced to attend.

"You look beautiful, Erin." He complimented me very unexpectedly as we continued to move in time to the music. Blushing deeply now at his compliment I replied:

"Thank you and you also look very handsome yourself. Who would have known that you clean up so well?" I joked lightly and he chuckled in return.

"I could say the same about you." Scoffing I pretended to be hurt but I couldn't hide my wide smile.

"Oh, how could a man such as you say something like that to a lady?" I replied in an overly dramatic tone. His smirk widened and upon taking another look at his face I snorted quietly, "You know, purple isn't really your color." I giggled and in one fluid motion he took it off and I was now gazing at the man whom I'd fallen for.

"Better?"

"Better." I agreed and we continued to dance the night away.

"_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you."_

* * *

Hours later Genesis and I stood on a balcony enjoying the cool night air in sharp contrast to the heat of the room inside. I wasn't sure what time it was but if I had to guess I would say that it was close to midnight. I had long since taken off my mask because it had grown to irritate me.

As we stood outside resting our feet from all the work we had put them through on the dance floor I silently wished this night would never end. Everything was perfect in this one moment in time. I leaned my head on the shoulder of the man next to me and sighed happily. His hand gently stroked my arm as we stared out at the lights of the city lighting up the night's sky.

"Erin," Glancing up at the red head beside me I response I found him looking back down at me, "close your eyes. I want to tell you something." I was confused at first. What did he want to tell me that he couldn't tell me with my eyes open? I didn't argue however and did as he requested. Almost immediately I felt his hand gently tilt my head back a bit further and then something warm and moist upon my lips.

My eyes shot open in initial surprise but then naturally fluttered shut as I returned the kiss. Curling my arms around his neck he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed me more passionately than I'd ever been kissed. It was then I understood what he had been trying to tell me.

"I love you."

"_Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you."_

* * *

(3rd Person POV- Genesis)

Genesis watched as the woman in his arms breathed rhythmically in her sleep. Her dark hair fell in a mass of curls around her bare shoulders tussled from their previous activates together. He grinned slightly remembering their night together. She had given him something very precious, something that could only be given once and it was something he was honored to have.

Silently he stroked her hair and she sighed slightly curling into him a bit more. While the action should have made him happy, it only made the knot in his stomach tighter.

How could he have allowed this happen? He was the playboy of Shinra. He was not supposed to fall in love with one woman.

Somewhere deep down though he couldn't bring himself to regret it, this is what he's been missing out on. How he'd survived so long without it Genesis wasn't quite sure.

Despite this he knew what had to be done.

Slowly so as not to disturb her he crawled out of her embrace and pulled the covers up to cover her naked form to preserve as much of his lingering body heat as possible. Subconsciously her fingers searched for his missing warmth and when they couldn't find it curled in upon themselves. His mouth twisted into a pained grimace and before he could change his mind and climb back into bed with her he turned around and started to get dressed in his SOLDIER uniform.

Putting on his leather coat and gloves brought back nostalgic memories and he fingered them lightly. Shaking his head he moved onto his boots pulling them on easily. Lastly but definitely not least came his sword which was stowed safely underneath her bed.

Grasping the hilt he felt like his old self again, the powerful First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos, the true Hero of Gaia.

But one look back at her made him realize that he truly wasn't that Genesis at all. That Genesis would have never even gave this girl a second glance. That Genesis would have never even acknowledged her as a person, only another inferior being. That Genesis would have never fallen in love with her.

And yet, that Genesis was who he had to be.

He would allow himself one last moment of weakness however.

Quickly snatching up a nearby pen and pad of paper and wrote three lines on it. If he could keep that promise then everything would be as it should be. Slipping it underneath her fingers so she would have it in the morning he stopped and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Steeling his eyes he stepped back and ran a hand along the length of his blade causing it to glow with its runic symbols and the blue jewel to blaze like the sun itself. The energy it gave off was so powerful it caused his coat and hair to billow in its wind. Then turning away so his back was to her he made one mighty sweep of his sword.

There lay in front of him a gap in time and space, a black oblivion within it. Just like he remembered. Gathering his Shakespeare books in one hand he stepped towards it. When he had one foot in he turned and took one last look at the woman whom his heart belonged to and then pushed forward into the darkness.

"_But pulling away took everything I had."_

* * *

(1st Person POV- Erin)

I awoke the next morning sore as expected but cold as well which was not so expected. Feeling the bed beside me I was able to determine that it was cold. Genesis had obviously not been there for a considerable amount of time.

Blearily I opened my eyes and was able to confirm that, yes I was alone in my bedroom. Much to my surprise I found a piece of paper held firmly within my grasp. I smiled slightly maybe this is some sort of treasure hunt that Genesis had set up. That sounded like something he would do. When I opened the note and read what it said my heart dropped into my stomach and slowly started to erode away into nothing.

'_I promise I'll come back to you,_

_Even if you don't promise to wait. _

_I'll return knowing you'll be there.'_

My eyes watered and my lips began to tremble as I crumpled it into a tiny ball and threw it across the room as hard as I could manage. I turned my face into my pillow as I began to weep uncontrollably. There was only one word that I could manage out between my sobs.

"Liar."

* * *

**THE END!**

…** Or is it? :D**

**Review if you liked it!**

**Lost in you- Three Days Grace**


	21. Not Over You

**Hello all my fabulous readers! I am back with another chapter of The Reason! No I did NOT end it there XDD that was just a teaser for you, it was my way of showing that I love you all very much! XDD **

**I couldn't believe how many people reviewed on the last chapter though oh my gosh XDDD Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? \^3^/ I think I may have forgotten to reply to some reviews though so I hope you will all forgive me for that ;A; **

**Okamichan:** **I'm sorry but there will be no sequel for this story, I hope you will accept these next few chapters in recompense instead XD**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lidiaxspears: ****Haha no it does not end there XD Oh their pairing has an official name now? GErin Lol I like it! XDD **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Confused Reader: ****Haha you are right! It is not the end! I hope that you are satisfied with this chapter! XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT IS IRONICALLY GENESIS FREE XDD**

* * *

(3 ½ years later)

"There you go, now that wasn't so bad was it, Jeremy?" I comforted the small boy in front of me as I swabbed his arm with alcohol where I'd given him the needle. His eyes which had been scrunched shut for the whole ordeal reluctantly opened. I gave him my brightest, most comforting smile I could muster.

"...No it wasn't..." he mumbled as I put a bright Pokémon band-aid on his arm to cover up the tiny dot of blood that oozed from the poke. His mother who stood beside him to hold his hand smiled assuredly down at her son.

Jumping down from the sterilized bed Jeremy turned to his mother to proudly show off his band-aid, "Look mom! I got a Bulbosaur!"

"That's wonderful honey!" his mom praised him and then turned to me as I shuffled his papers and put them neatly in his folder. "Thank you very much Dr. Lancaster, when would you like us back for the next one?" the mother asked as she held the hand of her young son.

"In one month is when I will need the brave young man to come back." I answered her as I studied some of his medical history that I had in front of me. Sending another winning smile to the young Jeremy who beamed back at me, "I suppose the young gentleman would like one of these?" I said pulling a red sucker from my white lab coat pocket. If it were possible his face lit up even more as I handed him the small candy. Turning once again to the mother I continued, "Well unfortunately I must be off to my next appointment but Samantha can help you book our next appointment. I shall see you both in a month, thank you for coming." I said professionally exiting the small examination room.

Heading to my office I aimed to return the file to its proper place and to catch up on some neglected paperwork. I felt somewhat bad for lying to the woman that I needed to leave for another appointment when it wasn't actually for another two hours. Oh well it provided a convenient excuse for what I needed to do.

Opening the wooden door I was graced with the sight of my small and plain office with a simple wooden desk in the center. Upon my walls I had hanging my graduation certificates from college and from medical school. There was a third frame that hung on the wall opposite to where the other two hung side by side. It wasn't a picture or anything that should have been worth framing. It was merely an old crumpled piece of paper that had three lines written on it. Normally that was not something worthy of the pedestal I gave it. This however was an exception; those three lines are what had fuelled my determination all through medical school.

Those simple lines were what drove me to achieve nothing less than the best. The one thing they taught me was that time didn't wait for anything or anyone. I couldn't afford to wallow around in self pity and live off the _hope_ that he would keep his 'promise'.

So far he wasn't proving very faithful.

Seating myself behind my desk I opened the lowest drawer and neatly put away Jeremy's folder with the rest. I picked up my pen and started filling out the various forms that lay in a perfectly neat pile in the corner of my bureau.

"_I'll get lost if you want me to; somehow I found a way to get lost in you."_

I threw my pen down with more force than was necessary but it helped to vent some of my frustration. Why all of times was it _now _that _his _face had to pop into my head. Just when I was trying to get some work done goddamnit! I massaged my temples trying to relieve some of the pressure building inside of my skull. A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I called.

"Dr. Lancaster, Marie just walked in with her daughter who has had a bad cough and a fever for the past couple of days. They were wondering if you had time for a very quick checkup." Samantha my assistant/receptionist asked from the doorway. I sighed heavily and stood up from my desk.

"Yes of course." I put on my award winning smile complete with a picture perfect mask. That was one thing I learned from my abusive ex was how to perfect the 'mask'. Over the course of the years I had managed to forge my facade with my will, determination and strength. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? That's what I believed at least.

So with my head held high, I followed her out and greeted my patient.

* * *

_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end  
__The goddess descends from the sky  
__Wings of light and dark spread afar  
__She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

That night as I walked along the Vancouver water front on my way home I looked out into the bay and was reminded of that night three years ago.

_"Who are you?" Genesis asked although it was more like demanded. His voice seemed somewhat strained as if he was in a great amount of pain._

_"E-Erin. Erin Lancaster. And you are?" I responded playing dumb._

Shaking my head I tried to dislodge the memory but another one took its place.

_"Aren't you afraid?" he asked his voice laced with scepticism._

_"Huh? No why should I be?" I countered as equally confused as he but for a different reason._

Growling I tightened my grip on my bag slung over my shoulder and quickened my pace to get home. My mind however didn't miss a beat.

_"What kind of man raises his hand to a woman?"__He spoke calmly, but with an edge of up I was able to see him standing between me and Jayden holding the wrist of the hand that had struck me down._

The next flashback was more unexpected than the past few, but slightly more welcome.

_"You want to know how I know so much. Fine. You said you could tell when I'm lying Rhapsodos." His eyes widened in surprise at her using his last name, "Then you'll know I'm telling the truth when I say that your world is a series of video games and you are a supposedly fictional character in a couple of those games."_

Furiously swiping my card across the reader I forcefully banished all thoughts of _that man_ from my mind. Waving politely to my landlady as she passed me on her way out I continued to my own destination. Pressing the button to call the elevator I sat back and waited for it. After only a few minutes it 'dinged' to announce its arrival and I stepped in hitting the button for the twenty-first floor. When I reached the right floor I made my way down to the room number that said 2112.

Stepping inside I barely noted the brown and blue color scheme, or the spectacular view I had of the Pacific Ocean. Instead I threw my bag and keys on a nearby chair and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Opening the fridge I bent down to analyze the contents for something decent to eat or at the very least leftovers. "I thought I put them somewhere back here..."

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..." _a breathy voice spoke softly almost a whisper on the wind. But there were two things wrong with that, one I hadn't left any windows open and two, I lived alone. Strangely the voice didn't administer fear in me like I had expected. Rather it... calmed me. It was like listening your mother's voice.

Straightening I slowly turned my head to the side and was graced with the sight of a floating glowing orb. Slowly it bobbed up and down in mid air and I watched transfixed as it began to move away from me. I found myself following it out into the living room almost as if I was attached to it.

"_We seek it thus and take to the sky..."_ the ball started to lead me upstairs to the loft where my bedroom was located. As I watched it, the little sphere now seemed to pulsate different colors. Wracking my brain I tried to determine whether it had done that at first. For the sake of my sanity I decided that no, it hadn't done that before.

Reaching the top it led me left almost as if it had read my mind about my bedroom thought. Or perhaps this was its destination all along. Either way I highly doubted I would ever know.

My bedroom door had been left open and so I followed it inside not noting any of my furniture in the slightest. I was too preoccupied with the glowing ball. The little globe floated without any hesitation to the floor to ceiling window that was situated right in front of me.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface..."_ I blinked and then watched in fascination as the orb melded into the window and ripples formed on the glass as if it were a pond. I continued to watch as the scene gradually began to change into a view that I was unfamiliar with.

"_The wandering soul knows no rest..."_

When the glass stilled finally I was able to see that I was wrong with my previous assessment. I did know this landscape; in fact I knew it very well. One building in particular stood out from the rest.

This was Gaia, more specifically, Midgar.

My heart thumped so loudly in my chest I could hear it pounding in my ears clearly and my palms suddenly became clammy. For the first time in three years I didn't know what to do. Should I go forward and enter a world I had convinced myself once again was completely fictional? Or should I run back downstairs and pray that this isn't a permanent addition to my apartment? I instinctually grasped the wing necklace that lay against my chest a habit I had gotten into whenever I was faced with a tough decision.

I just about slapped myself. The choice should be obvious; I should go forward and face my fear! Even if the second option was incredibly tempting right now... Despite all the things that I've wanted to say to _him_ for all these years I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see him again...

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and an equally gentle voice whispered in my ear, "Go now child. Do not fear, you are ready for all that lies ahead of you." I swallowed hard and with my head held high I stepped forward into Gaia.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal I was able to see that I had been placed in a deserted back alley where no one would notice my appearance. For a second I wondered if I would have to find this place again when I wanted to go home, but felt something slightly heavy around my neck.

It was a necklace with a slightly glowing blue orb on it, and I immediately knew that this little bobble is what would get me home. Tucking it underneath my shirt I realized I hadn't changed out of my work outfit. Sighing I had no choice but to simply accept it because there would be no changing it now.

Stepping out into the main drag I set my sights on the tallest, biggest, most extravagant building in the center of the city and started heading towards it. I figured that the only reason I was brought here was because of _that man_ and I figured it would be as good a place as any to start my search for him. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting in easily but I had to try. Plus I had the Goddess on my side, not even Shinra could stand up to the power of a deity.

Shaking my head to clear it of wayward thoughts I set my mind back to the task at hand: getting to the Shinra building. Unfortunately since I had no money for a train there or anything it looked like I would have to settle for walking.

Thankfully the building wasn't as far away as I originally thought or as difficult to get in it. For some reason I had in my mind the idea that I would have to come up with some extravagant plan as to how to get in. I was grateful that for once things were easier than I anticipated.

Walking in I found the lobby to be a little bit dark and uninviting but then again this is Shinra, they really didn't _have_ to be warm and inviting. Compared to seeing this in real life was nothing like seeing it in the game though. The architecture was quite impressive, nothing like what I was used to. Although considering I was in a different _world_ that was to be expected. After a few moments of open ogling I was back to business striding confidently over to the reception desk.

The girl running it was a cute little strawberry blonde with bright green eyes and wearing a formal blazer. I couldn't see her legs because of the desk so I was unable to know for sure what she wore for pants, but I assumed it was a cute skirt. When she noticed me approach she greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Shinra Electric Power Company, how may I help you today?"

"Ah yes, I'm here to see Genesis Rhapsodos, is he in?" I answered in my authoritive doctor tone. She looked away for a moment to type something in on her computer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rhapsodos does not have any appointments scheduled for today, was he expecting you?" I shook my head in response, "In that case I might be able to try calling him and seeing if he is available at the moment." She picked up the phone next to her and dialed in a few numbers and then waited for it to ring. After only a few seconds her face expressed indignation and slight offense before she abruptly hung up afterwards **(1)**. "Apparently he is busy at the moment, would I be able to take a message for him?" I nodded slightly put out by the fact that he was likely being an ass again and because of it I wouldn't be able to see him.

"Is Genesis in one of his moods again?" a voice cheerily added in from my right and I froze instantly, I _knew_ that voice. Turning stiffly I was able to see that I had been correct in my assumption.

There standing right beside me with his arms tucked behind his head nonchalantly and a wide grin on his face was none other than Zack Fair himself. His black hair was as spiky as ever and I have to say he looked pretty good in that black First Class SOLDIER uniform, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you talking about trying to get in to see the playboy himself. Shouldn't you be looking for someone from the science department though?" he enquired innocently and I glanced down at my white lab coat, right I was still in my work clothes...

"Oh no, I'm not here for a job or anything and I certainly don't work here. I came for a ... social visit I guess you could say." I explained and Zack's expression quickly turned to one of understanding.

"Oh I see, well that explains a lot then!" he laughed nervously, "Well today's your lucky day because I might be able to pull some strings for you! He needs to get out of that office anyways." He grinned widely, "So what's your name? I'll go up there and kick his lazy butt into gear to come see you down here."

I smiled slightly, "Still such a puppy Zack," I said and he gave a confused glance but I continued before he could say anything else, "My name is Erin. Erin Lancaster." My words seemed to stupefy him further because his face went completely blank with shock. Then in the next instant he was smiling wider than I'd ever seen someone smile.

"Angeal!" he cried grabbing my hand and dragging me through the lobby to the elevator.

* * *

**TAA DAA~! ZACK AND ANGEAL ARE BOTH ALIVE! I couldn't kill them off I just couldn't... they're both just too awesome for that TT^TT**

**(1) If anyone doesn't fully understand what happened here, Genesis picked up the phone and then just hung up again XDDD what an ass. XDD**

**WE SEE OUR FAVORITE RED HEAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE FATED REUNION OF GENESIS AND ERIN SHALL OCCUR! XDD**

**Not Over You- Gavin DeGraw**


	22. Five Long Years

**Nothing to say except that I am back with another chapter, the second last to be exact! Oh my god this story is almost done TT^TT what will I do afterwards?! /sob. This chapter would have been up MUCH sooner cause I wrote it in like a week while I was on vacation but then I got home, read what I had and decided that I absolutely hated the ending. So I had to rewrite it almost completely and it took me a couple weeks to fully motivate myself to do it XDD. However good news is I have half the next chapter finished as well and it will be posted in the next couple of days officially finishing "The Reason"!**

**Also a couple notes, please vist my DA page I have a contest going on related to this story XD and second of all please vote on my poll concerning this story as well in my profile XD**

**Mathamatica chan: Aww thank you! I'm so happy that you've been able to bear with me the whole way through! XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I hope that this chapter as well as the next will be to your expectations XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lidiaxspears: Haha I'm so happy that I managed to keep Zack in character XDD and I hope that you jump for joy when she meets everyone else as well XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: Hallo and welcome! I'm glad that you have enjoyed my story so far and will continue to enjoy the last few chapters of it XD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew alright that's everyone I think and so without further adieu the chapter~!**

* * *

"So... your world is called Earth right? What's it like there? Do you have mako energy there? What's the landscape like? Do you have the same animals we do? No, wait. Let me guess there's—ow! What was that for Angeal?" Zack whined as he was cut off mid interrogation by the burly First Class SOLDIER also accompanying us. I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder that had nearly been pulled out of its socket by Zack towing me around to find his old mentor.

"You should give her a chance to answer her questions before jumping to the next one." Angeal reprimanded the younger man. I couldn't help but feel the original awkwardness of talking to people that I had presumed fictional for the longest time.

"Oh, yeah, right sorry." He apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I just got excited. I mean, how often is it that you meet someone from a whole different_ world_?" Zack emphasized by motioning with his arms in a circle that was obviously meant to represent a "world". I chuckled in response.

"It's alright Angeal; I know exactly how it feels to talk to someone from a different universe. It can be quite exciting learning of somewhere far away." I defended and forgave the younger man who was almost vibrating with excitement. Angeal could only sigh and turn his head away. Shaking his head he pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Still such a puppy..." I smiled and patted his arm in a comforting manner doing my best not to feel him up at the same time. Damn his arms were _nice_.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked my two guides as we walked down one of the many hallways lined on either side by doors. Unsurprisingly it was Zack who answered my question.

"We're taking you to see Genesis of course! But civilians aren't allowed on the upper floors where SOLDIER is located because of confidentiality and all that stuff. However considering you're a special case and won't tell anyone about anything you see and with your white coat could be mistaken as a scientist, we've decided to make an exception with you." He said excitedly. At this the bigger man perked up.

"Zack I don't think that this is a good idea. It's very likely that we will be caught and when we do it won't be good for anybody." Angeal argued against it by being the voice of reason.

"Oh come one Angeal, what's the worst that could happen?" Zack replied easily shrugging off the looming danger. At his words I got a very bad feeling in my stomach. As Zack pushed the button for the elevator and the doors opened I found out exactly why. The two SOLDIERS on either side of me stood up straight and saluted the men currently occupying the small enclosed space.

"President Shinra, sir!" they chorused together and I had to fight to keep my head high and refrain from rolling my eyes and groaning. Really Zack, really? Of course you just _had_ to jinx it.

Rufus Shinra looked quite regal in his white suit with his blonde hair pushed back out of his face. His blue eyes glittered coldly in the fluorescent lights. Nodding to the two men on either side of me his eyes then raked over my form and this time I couldn't help the glare that took over my features. What was I, a piece of meat? His eyes caught mine and that was when he decided he felt me worthy of his greeting.

"And who is this? I do not believe we have met, a new recruit perhaps Miss...?" Rufus' voice was almost as cold as his voice and it went well with his silver tongue.

"Lancaster. Erin Lancaster, Mr...?" I replied ignoring the 'new recruit' part. He raised an eyebrow like I was _supposed_ to know who he was. I did, of course, but I couldn't'\t help but play his game.

"Shinra. Rufus Shinra." He replied with an arrogance learned from years of looking down on those who were less fortunate than him, which was everyone. He stood a little taller and straightened his tie. It was as if he expected that I bow down and worship the ground that he walks on the way he was looking down his perfectly straight nose at me. I fought desperately to keep my face perfectly smooth, but only succeeded to a certain extent as a small smile broke out. Then I did something that I would most likely regret later, I brushed off Rufus Shinra.

"Well it was very mice to meet you Mr. Shinra but as you can see these fine gentlemen are giving me a tour of the building. So if you would excuse us, we need to be pressing on. Thank you for your time." I smiled sweetly using my overly sweet voice and had to fight a triumphant grin that threatened to take over as I watched my words have the desired effect on him.

Rufus' face fell from 'holier-than-thou' to disbelief in the span of only a few seconds. It was incredibly obvious that he was not used to this kind of reaction, especially from women. Taking the opportunity that his stupefaction gave I walked around him and his two Turk bodyguards. Thankfully Angeal and Zack followed my lead and with a respectful nod to their superior followed me into the elevator.

As the door closed I was able to get one last look at Rufus' shell shocked face as he turned around. As politely as I could I smiled and waved just before the doors shut.

Once we were safe inside and on our way up Zack and I snuck a sideways glance at each other before bursting out into hysterical giggles. Angeal however only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose but I swore that I saw a hint of a smile.

"Aw come on Angeal, admit it that was funny! How often do you get to see Rufus Shinra, RUFUS SHINRA, of all people get brushed off like that! And how she pretended that she didn't know who he was! That was priceless!" Zack raved excitedly as I continued to giggle, "No wonder Genesis fell for her!"

That killed the mood almost instantly for me as I sobered up at the thought of _that man_. Zack obviously noticed my severe lack of a response because he too quieted after a few seconds. An awkward silence filled the elevator then and I swore that I heard the distinctive sound of Angeal hitting Zack for his slip up.

"Well obviously his feelings for me weren't any stronger than that of his past girlfriends because he still chose his old life over me. I was nothing more than another notch in his book. He left without even so much as a good bye. Only an empty promise that I knew he would never fulfill." I said solemnly. I could feel Angeal put his heavy hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I looked over my shoulder and met his equally weighted eyes.

"I hope that you will see Erin that that is not true." He said reassuringly. Smiled thinly and swallowed heavily putting my significantly smaller hand on top of his larger one.

Thankfully the doors chose that exact moment to open revealing yet another familiar face.

"Hey Sephy, great timing! You'll never guess who we have with us!" Zack greeted enthusiastically clapping a hand heartily on my other shoulder as I stared up at the silver haired wonder.

His jade green eyes were piercing and I felt as if he was staring straight through me and into my very soul. Swallowing once again I held out my hand politely and dug deep down to find the courage that I knew was there somewhere.

"I am Erin Lancaster, Mr. Sephiroth, would I be correct in assuming that you have heard of me?" I introduced myself and was glad when my hand did not shake.

Sephiroth scrutinized me carefully then looked behind me obviously for some sort of confirmation from Angeal. Then when he was satisfied he turned back to me and took my hand in a firm grip.

"You would be correct in that assumption, and just Sephiroth is fin. The 'Mr.' makes me feel old." He replied turning away, I felt a grin tug at the corner of my mouth. Who would have ever guessed that I would be making friends with the First Class SOLDIERs of Shinra? Certainly not I.

"Why did you bring her up here? You both know that it is strictly off limits to the public." Sephiroth stated as we walked down the hallway to a destination that I was currently dreading.

"Well that's true, but Angeal and I made an exception since she could technically pass for a scientist who works here. So it shouldn't be a problem." Zack explained, proud of himself for such a 'fool proof' plan. Sephiroth turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless she runs into Hojo." He stated plainly and I felt the blood rush from my face. I gripped my wing necklace hidden underneath my shirt that was one person I did _not_ want to meet. The rest of the group seems to share that same sentiment until Zack spoke up.

"Well I guess we just can't let that happen now can we?" again the group seems to be in agreement and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you all obviously knew about me beforehand, yes?" I questioned changing the subject and they all nodded, "How much has Genesis told you?" I asked dread coiling in my stomach.

There was silence for a few moments before unsurprisingly Zack spoke up, "It differs for each of us really. Angeal probably knows the most, but for me it was mostly just snippets. Like we would finish a training session and he would say something like "My Jewel, I wonder if she is still watching me even now..."

"Jewel?" I asked confused, surely he didn't mean_ me_? It would make sense but really? Zack turned to me.

"I'm assuming he meant you because I think he mentioned once that you had access to the training video footage. Also he first mentioned you when he came back he said... what did he say again Angeal?"

"He said, 'I found a new life with a Jewel so magnificent it illuminated a side of me I never knew existed...'." Angeal quoted and I felt my cheeks heat ever so slightly.

"Did he mention anything else?" everyone was silent and they all turned to the large raven haired man.

"He also said that he never should have left." Angeal stated seriously but I found it hard to believe him. I would have a hard time even believing those words coming from the lips of Genesis himself. Even so I felt my eyes begin to tear up regardless and I hated myself for it. I wasn't ready to forgive and forget just yet.

"So... where exactly are we going?" I asked, and Sephiroth turned around as did Angeal and Zack.

"Isn't it obvious?" the spiky haired boy, "We're going to see Genesis. That's who you came to see is it not?"

At his statement I suddenly felt dizzy as we stopped outside one door out of many in the hallway. Sitting just behind that door was the one thing that I had done my best to avoid thinking about for the past three years. Just behind that piece of wood was the man who had shattered my heart into piece so small they could fit through the eye of a needle. Was I ready to face him? What would I say, how will I act? I had no clue. I wasn't given much time to think about it when Zack marched straight up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Genny, there's someone here who wants to see you." He announced loudly before opening the door.

"I am not seeing anybody now or in the near future, now leave." A gruff voice said angrily and my heart did back flips. Hearing his voice after so long was like drinking a glass of cold water after spending a lifetime in a dry desert.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that! You've been cooped up in this office for weeks all by yourself! You could use some social interaction, plus they've travelled a long ways to see you." Zack motioned for me to come towards him and I did so hesitantly and a little shakily.

Reaching the door frame I looked inside to see and office with a big bay window overlooking Midgar and a single desk in the center of the room with a single head of red hair bent over a piece of paper furiously scribbling something with great concentration. Seeing him there caused a whole swirl of emotions within me.

"See, here they are now!" the young man said taking my hand so I stood beside him in the doorway. Genesis, with an exaggerated flourish signed the paper in front of him before putting it atop the large stack on the corner of his desk.

"I am not seeing anyone. I don't care who they are or how long they've travelled." He said harshly grabbing another off the high stack on the opposite end of the desk, "You've shown them here, now you can show them ou—"

"Hello Genesis." I stated boldly stepping into the surprisingly dark office. All fear and apprehension disappeared when I heard that dismissive tone of his voice. I had waited too long for this moment to just be brushed aside like some cast-away fling.

My words seemed to have the desired effect because Genesis stopped completely and slowly raised his head to make sure that what he was hearing wasn't a figment of his imagination and that I really _was_ here. I could see his chest heave with every breath he took and watched as his hands started to shake ever so slightly.

Taking a breath I started towards him with steady steps that thankfully did not give away the unsteady tempo of my frantically beating heart. We watched each other as I strode confidently towards him and then around his desk. He turned to follow my movements in his swivel chair.

"Erin." He stated standing up and that's when I slapped him across the face. Hard.

The crack that my palm had made seemed to echo in the small enclosed space. Time seemed to slow down as his head snapped to the side and his eyes widened in shock. My own eyes on the other hand started to tear up while my hand continued to fly through the air. When the flow of time returned to normal there was a heavy awkward silence which was broken by Angeal.

"Zack, we have to work on you summoning for your next mission, let's go." The burly raven haired man said grabbing the younger man by the scruff of his neck and forcefully dragged him out of the office. Sephiroth merely calmly closed the door as he left.

Even after the door had closed and we were left alone neither Genesis nor I moved from our positions, both of us were breathing heavily and minds reeling with the questions we wanted to ask each other.

"Erin—" Genesis started as he turned back to face me but I raised a hand to stop him.

"No. You haven't yet earned the right to speak." I said coldly glaring into those sorrowful azure orbs. He closed his mouth and returned my gaze balefully but I didn't let it affect me. There was more silence between us as I struggle to make sense of my thoughts Genesis waited patiently and after a few more minutes I had it all planned out.

"Three years Genesis, three whole years, and there was not a single trace of you. Did you forget what you wrote on that piece of paper so long ago? Do you? Because I do and three years seems like a very long time to wait." I asked and he looked away unable to meet my gaze. "Look at me Genesis. Look at the woman who's keeping your promise for you. The one who you left behind without even so much as a farewell." Genesis once again opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Why did you leave me like that? Do you have any idea how I felt that morning? How I've felt for the past three years? Did you think I would've stopped you from leaving? That I would have begged and pleaded for you to stay? Surely you knew me better than that Genesis." I wiped my face clean of the tears that had over flown, "You know I never did want to believe that promise you made. Maybe if you had had the guts to make it to my face it would have been different. But you know there was a part of me that still _did_ believe it. Believe that you were going to come back. And over time I thought that part of me would disappear.

"To an extent I was right. That part slowly started to become smaller and smaller until I could almost ignore it completely." I looked away and out the window at the city of Midgar. I could see a faint reflection of myself and the woman I saw gazing back at me looked hollow and broken, "But sometimes late at night I would lie awake and that little part of me would whisper false hopes in my ears. Hopes that you would return just like you said you would. Yet every morning I still woke up alone." The woman's gaze hardened and she stood a little taller drawing strength from somewhere deep inside her. I turned back to the red head in front of me, "So Genesis, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, finally giving him leave to speak.

"At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't belong in that world. There I was nothing but a fictional character from a video game series. How could I live there knowing that?" he argued, "There were also other matters I had to attend to here."

"You say that yet you also left behind so many more things that needed your attention." I retorted, "But please enlighten me on these matters that were so important you couldn't have waited to make that promise to my face." I crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed to slouch all of a sudden like he carried the world on his shoulders. Turning from me he headed to the small table just being him that I hadn't noticed until just now.

On it was several bottles, all of them half empty and a sole glass that seemed to have residue from being emptied and refilled many times over. Picking up a bottle he filled the glass halfway and then downed it in one mouthful. He winced as he swallowed and I began to feel the ice around my heart start to melt against my will.

"Looking back now, I have no idea why they were so important." I heard him mumble with his back to me. Walking up beside him I inspected what he had been drinking. Worry began to set in involuntarily as I read the liquor labels.

Looking closer at his face now I could see a faint bit of stubble on his chin and jaw. This hair was dull and lank and his clothes were rumpled. For the first time since I stepped in this office I saw him, truly saw him.

He was a broken empty shell of his former self. The man before me was not the Genesis I knew, no, this man was a pretense. To those that didn't know him or just didn't look close enough would not notice the difference, but I knew. I knew that he put on a mask and a facade to fool everyone around him that everything was alright and nothing had changed.

Just like me.

Gently I put my hand on his china and turned his face towards me. "Genesis, what in god's name has happened to you?" I asked tears once again welling up in my eyes. His too were shining wetly in the light as he placed his hand over top of mine and pressed it closer to his face.

"You." He answered simply before pulling my hand away from his face as he swooped down to steal a kiss.

Automatically I felt myself responding to his touch and hating myself for it. It shouldn't be this easy for him! Yet there was nothing I could do to stop my eyes from closing and letting my hand slide up his arm, across his shoulder to entwine with his hair.

With both his hands now free he cupped the area where my jaw connected with my neck and the other to draw me closer to him. This touch sent wildfire screaming through my veins down through my legs left to tingle in my toes. My arms slid up to wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Growling deep in his throat his lips moved against more forcefully and demanding against mine. Then before I knew it I felt myself being pushed against the wall and Genesis' hands sliding down to lift my legs to either side of him and used his own body to keep me in place.

With his hands once again free they then started to roam freely over my body slowly working themselves up my shirt before resting on my stomach. I did the same, feeling his gloriously muscled chest and abs that I could easily feel through his shirt. Gripping the belts across his chest for balance I pulled out of the kiss for a much needed breath.

Leaning his forehead again mine we stayed like that, breathing heavily just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I should hate you for what you did to me." I said quietly and he chuckled lowly his hand reaching down to rest naturally on my hips.

"My Jewel, you could no more hate me than I could you. For this is the tale of Romeo and his fair Juliet." He spoke smoothly.

"But they both die in the end." I stated once again looping my arms around his neck. He dove back in for another kiss that reignited the fire within me.

"Erin, these three years I have spent apart from you could hardly be called living." I smiled and leaned forward capturing his lips with mine again letting my body be consumed by the fire in my blood.

As we continued to get reacquainted with each other, I couldn't help but overhear some commotion outside the door.

"Genesis is busy and not accepting anyone. No exceptions." A deep voice stated threateningly.

"But these papers need to be looked at and signed immediately." A second voice spoke fearfully. They were obviously intimidated by the person standing guard. If I listened closely it sounded a lot like... no it couldn't be.

"_No exceptions._ Now _go_." They spoke again and this time I was sure. And the thought was so ridiculous in my mind I burst out into quiet giggles. Genesis of course noticed and pulled back.

"What is so funny?" he asked me with a confused frown on his face.

"It would seem we have our own personal sentry." I replied nodding towards the door. Genesis looked to where I'd motioned and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I suppose he didn't like the idea of Sephiroth standing guard just outside the door. "That reminds me of something however." I said solemnly pulling myself away from him I looked him square in the eye holding his hands in mine.

"I can't stay Genesis."

My words must have had an impact on him as his eyes widened and his hands tightened around mine. Then he let go with one of his hands to cup the side of my face gently.

"Stay. Stay with me here." He pleaded with me moving to put both hands on my face. His eyes I could see were starting to glisten with unshed tears. In response I felt my own start to well up again.

"I can't. You know that." Taking his hands off my face I continued, "I have a life back on earth just like you do here, and that brings me to the main reason I came." The blue orb started to glow underneath my shirt. Grasping the cord I pulled it up along with my wing necklace accidentally. His eyes widened exponentially upon seeing it. I too stared at it for a moment before pulling it over my head along with the other one.

"I came today to tell you that your promise has been fulfilled. Like I said earlier, I am here doing that for you." I took his hand in mine and placed my wing necklace in it. "So this is good bye Genesis and before you try and stop me, think, it's better this way and you know it. It was obvious we were never meant to be together but even so I want you to keep this necklace as something to remember me by. The girl whose life you changed by appearing out of nowhere in her bedroom and who subsequently fell in love with you." I said sadly as I closed his fingers gently over the pendant before I slipped by him and made my way to the enormous bay window.

Holding up the small orb I watched as it floated up from my hand and drifted towards the glass. Just like last time it melded into the window leaving ripples to form across its surface to change the view of Midgar to that of Vancouver.

Before I could step into it I looked back once more at Genesis who hadn't turned around yet. Smiling sadly at his familiar antics I said to his back, "You were right Genesis. Even after all this time I still love you." With that said I stepped forward and left behind a world and a life that had never been anything but a great work of fiction.

* * *

**Oh Erin if only you knew XDD I hope everyone was in character I'm still new with Sephiroth but hopefully he was okay XDD**

**It's not done yet though! Wait for it!**

**Five Long Years- Colin James**


	23. The Reason

**Nothing much to say here, not a whole lot has changed since the last update XD I don't even have to apologize for a long update wait XD**

**Crystal4458: Haha I am pleased to inform you that, no it's not ending that way XDD I hope you like this ending MUCH better XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**So this is officially the last chapter of The Reason and I don't know what I'm going to do now that it is done TT^TT it's been my baby for almost two years now. I feel so empty and purposeless now TT^TT I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, alerted/followed this story I really couldn't have done it without you guys! I owe it all to you! **

**And so I give you the last chapter of The Reason! I hope it lives up to everyone's standards!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV- Genesis)

Genesis stood in his office for what seemed like hours staring at the necklace that Erin had left behind. The rational part of his brain that always managed to remain cool and collected in these types of situations screamed at him to do something, _anything_. Just stop staring at this necklace that caused an uncomfortable pain within his chest.

Shakily his fingers closed around the small pendant just as something wet dropped onto his glove. He paid it no mind as he turned to gaze at the window where he had last seen _her_. Before she stepped through the glass and was once again gone from his life. Slowly his vision started to grow blurry and when he raised a hand to rub his eyes, he was surprised when it came away wet.

Anger.

Suddenly he was furious. Whipping his gaze back up to the window he marched towards it with determined steps. Without any hesitation he roared a ferocious battle cry and smashed the glass into a million glittering shards. Then following through with his momentum, turned and flipped his desk smashing it against the wall and watched as books fell from the shelves to land with heavy _thumps_ on the floor.

The door flew open at that moment to reveal a battle-ready Sephiroth but the red head barely took notice as he stared at the damage he had caused breathing heavily. Then without warning he started towards the door, grabbing his sword and brushed by the silver haired SOLDIER as well as the random people that came to see what the commotion had been. There was only one thing that would calm him down at this point, and that was exactly where he was headed right now.

Heading towards the elevator people scurried out of his way as they saw him coming. Behind him he could feel Sephiroth's gaze on his back and knew that he was following him. This didn't particularly bother him at the moment but he had a feeling that that would change within the next few minutes, if not seconds.

Reaching the elevator he slammed his fist against the down button and began to wait impatiently. Fisting his hands at his sides Genesis was taken aback when something poked into his palm. Opening his hand he was immediately reminded of the events that had transpired not so long ago.

Rage refuelled he turned from the elevator and walked to the open window behind him. Taking one last longing look at the pendant lying innocent and unsuspecting in his hand he then reclosed his fist. Gaze steeling once more he looked out onto the city before drawing his arm back in preparation to throw before something took hold of his wrist.

Whipping his head around he snarled at the silver haired man holding him, "Let go of me!" Genesis growled while attempting to yank free of the other man's grip. Sephiroth held firm, his green eyes cold and disappointed bordering on anger.

"Do not do anything rash Genesis. Stop, and thing about what you are doing." He scolded the antagonized red head before him. Genesis was in no mood to listen however and only deepened his glare, "Now is not the time to act like a child." Sephiroth chided and the other man's eyes widened as a memory was brought out of the past.

"_Do not treat me as a child that is needing to be punished." Genesis spoke up._

"_Then do not act like one." Erin retorted giving him a glare._

Brief flashback done he was brought back to the present and narrowed his eyes at the SOLDIER before him. His glare reached a whole new level of darkness as he ripped his hand away successfully this time.

"I said, let me go!" he snarled heading for the elevator doors that had just opened with a good natured 'ding'. Hitting the button for level 49 Genesis' irritation climbing to murderous levels as Sephiroth followed him into the elevator. "Do I have to be babysat now?" he spat rhetorically. Sephiroth crossed his arms over his muscled chest unfazed by his comrade's anger.

"Who said I was babysitting you? I do not get paid to do such stupid tasks." He replied which only caused Genesis to become angrier which until now the silver haired SOLDIER had not thought was possible. "Perhaps we are heading to the same destination."

The red head growled audibly and gave him another glare but otherwise remained silent. Sephiroth could only hope they reached the training room soon. Perhaps Angeal would be able to talk some sense into him. He was never good at these kinds of things let alone things that involved the woman that Genesis had become attached to during that time he had been away.

To be honest Sephiroth had believed that when Genesis came back, he had done the right thing to stick to his duty and put it first above all else. That to stay with that woman would have made him weak and a coward.

However his opinion had changed when he actually met her. Although their encounter had been brief and hardly any conversation was shared between them, Sephiroth was able to clearly see that he had been wrong. That Genesis had been wrong. This woman was able to come to their world somehow and confront Genesis for the wrong he had done her, and in that instant he had known that his friend was a fool for having come back. The woman he had found completely by chance was one in a million. She was the complete opposite of any of the other girls he had dated before and the only one he didn't deserve. She deserved better than what Sephiroth was seeing before him. He was unworthy of the love that she so obviously still held for him.

Again the elevator doors 'dinged' and they opened to reveal the hallway that lead to the training simulator. Genesis was stepping through them before they even had the chance to fully open and was marching with a vengeance down the hall. Sephiroth followed but with a much more leisurely stride.

Inside the sounds of fighting could be heard. Obviously Angeal was training with Zack just like he said they would be, Genesis paid it no mind however and barged right in not even bothering to knock or wait until they were finished.

Angeal noticed them almost immediately and signalled for Zack to stop. Glancing between the two of them he seemed confused and it was obvious to Sephiroth that he was searching for their supposed third companion.

"Where is Erin?" the burly man questioned Genesis his already serious face becoming even more serious if that were possible. The red head in question glared at his friend before averting his gaze.

"She left. Isn't it obvious?" he replied and Angeal's brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly. Genesis made to pass him but the raven haired man grabbed him by the arm effectively stopping him.

"Why didn't she stay?" he asked before an almost silent jingle caught his attention. Glancing down to Genesis' fist he caught a flash of silver and it clinked again when the grip on it tightened.

"She only came back to tell me good-bye. She has a life back in her world. Why would she want to stay?" the red head replied sourly and once again tried to pass the bigger man, but he was once again stopped as Angeal's face darkened with the shadow of anger.

Taking a step back it almost looked as if he was going to back down and let Genesis pass. Until that is he brought his arm back, his hand balled in a fist and sent it full force into Genesis' face. Now anyone who has been punched by the burly man can tell you that it hurts, but to be hit at such close range and with such ferocity would be like being hit by a train.

As a result Genesis was sent flying back to hit the wall with a sickening slam. The necklace he had been holding flew from his hand as the force smashed his head again the hard metal and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Gravity slowly dragged his body downwards but his legs did not have the strength to hold him up and he fell to his knees. The necklace glittered coldly in the harsh light.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH HER?! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU HERE GENESIS!" Angeal bellowed as the other two SOLDIERS looked on with shocked expressions. Genesis most of all was struck speechless. A black gloved hand reached down to pick up the necklace he had dropped while another helped him to his feet.

"It should have been obvious that when she gave you this necklace that she was wanting you to follow her. Even if she had said otherwise." Sephiroth stated monotonously. Genesis could feel Zack nodding his agreement on his shoulder. Angeal who was still standing where he had punched him was gazing at him expectantly.

"Sephiroth's right Genesis and you know it. She told you she loved you didn't she?" Angeal pressed and Genesis felt the weight of it all come crashing down on him once again.

"Even if I had wanted to, even if she had wanted me to, I couldn't. She has a life of her own now one withou—" he was cut off from saying any more because Angeal hit him again, this time in the stomach.

"When will you get it through that thick skull? You belong with her Genesis and I refuse to let you sit here and wallow in self pity for the rest of your miserable life because you let her slip through your fingers. So get up, and go get her back." Angeal lectured his friend as he stuck out a hand to help him rise.

Genesis slowly felt the weight rise from his chest as Angeal gave him the permission he was secretly seeking. Smirking like his old self again he ignored the proffered hand and stood on his own meeting the deep blue of his friend, the lime green of his rival, and the bright electric blue of the puppy. Each of them were different in hue and personality but they all held the same understanding and acceptance

Sephiroth held out his hand that held Erin's necklace, "I'm sure she will want this back." He said emotionlessly. Nodding silently the red head took the necklace then turned to Angeal and taking his hand pulled him into a one armed manly hug.

"Go get your honor back, you dumbapple." He said and with Zack's final "Go get'em tiger!" Genesis turned and for the last time left the Shinra SOLDIER training room.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

(1st person POV- Erin)

"_Dr, Lancaster, pleaser report to Central Imaging Services._" The intercom buzzed.

I snapped to attention and politely excused myself from the conversation I had been having with one of my assisting nurses, "That must be the x-ray I've been waiting on. Thank you Julie I will look at this later." I said gesturing to the blood work that he had delivered to me.

Today was a busy day and I was eternally grateful for it. It kept my mind busy and away from such thoughts of a certain someone. Striding confidently down the hallways I headed for the imaging department. Reaching up to grasp my wing necklace I was disappointed when I remembered that I had left it with _him_ as a memento. Letting my hand fall back down to my side I continued on to my destination.

Pushing through the double doors I made my way to the front desk. The man working behind the counter was typing something away on his computer. Her was cute I couldn't help but notice and immediately felt a stab of betrayal. Who was I betraying? I had cut all ties with _him_ so I wish I knew why I felt like I did. Frowning I shook my head to clear all thoughts of such things. Now was an inappropriate time for such ideas. It was not the right frame of mind for work, I needed to be professional and that was impossible if I was thinking those kinds of things about my coworkers.

"Dr. Lancaster. I am here to pick up some test results?" I introduced myself professionally almost bordering on coldly. He looked up from whatever it was he was doing to finally acknowledge my presence. His brown eyes twinkled good naturedly and he flashed me a smile of perfect, white teeth.

"Yeah, here they are right here." He replied happily reaching underneath the desk and pulling out a stack of papers. Setting them on the counter top he then left them for me to take, which I did after giving him a small smile of gratitude.

"Thanks." I said before turning on my heel and returning back to the pediatric ward.

Somehow I managed to make it all the way back to my office without running into a single person that was needing something. It seemed nothing short of a miracle.

Entering the small room and closing the door behind me I headed over to my meager desk. Sitting down my load of paper I then proceeded to walk around and sat down to read them. The x-rays would need a backlight to be examined closely but seeing as I was currently lacking one I settled for using my overhead light that allowed me to see them relatively well.

Sighing with relief I set them back down on the desk and started filling out the paperwork. It would seem that my good day was here to stay. I didn't have to make a phone call to the patient to let them know of any bad news. I always hated those conversations the most and if would have ruined my day.

So why did I feel so down?

Rubbing my forehead tiredly I again reached up to hold my wing necklace only to realize _again_ that it was gone. Sighing heavily I brought both hands to my face and rubbed it tiredly, hoping to get rid of this terrible depression. Another great sigh escaped me as the acceptance started to sink in. Now that I had a lull in my day I was once again able to feel emptiness down inside me.

Something wet coated my palms and that was when I realized I was crying. Slamming my hand down on my desk I tried to stem the unrelenting flow from my eyes. A sob wracked its way up through my chest and was closely followed by another, and another until I was sobbing freely onto my paperwork.

Roughly shoving it all out of my way I pressed both hands against my eyes. It did nothing to stop the tears and no matter how hard I tried I could not regulate my breathing. A strangled whimper escaped me and I clamped a hand securely over my mouth to prevent any more.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that but eventually I got myself under control. Taking a deep breath I wiped my face clean and recomposed myself straightening out my clothes. Making sure they weren't wrinkled and free of any tear stains I exited my office where all of my emotions always seem to run freely.

Hearing the latch click softly behind me I made my way down the hallway to the reception area. Stopping behind the counter I took a look at what was lined up for the afternoon. Judging by the stack of folders that was currently sitting beside the computer we were going to be kept busy for the rest of the day.

It was then that the elevator doors opened with a 'ding' but I tried to pay it no mind. However for some inexplicable reason I felt my gaze drawn towards it and the person which it revealed. Despite the fact that he was not wearing his uniform I would never be able to mistake him. The way he held himself and the way he walked spelled out who he was.

My mouth hung open as he sauntered towards the desk wearing a dark shirt with a maroon leather jacket and black jeans that showed off his long legs. His hair had regained its natural sheen and lustre and his skin no longer had a greyish tint to it. Smirking that devilish smirk he stopped directly in front of me.

"Genesis... what are you doing here?" I asked him absolutely horrified. How did he get here? _When _did he get here? How did he _find_ me?

"Why do you think I'm here Erin?" he replied and then held out his hand to reveal my wing necklace, "I made a promise, and I am keeping it." He finished and I gasped.

Taking his wrist I pulled him around the corner before turning back to my assistant, "Samantha, I will be in my office. There are a few private matters that I need to take care of." I said waiting for her affirmative nod before dragging Genesis down the hallway towards my office.

Practically throwing him inside I then quickly closed the door behind me. Leaning on it for support I faced him with uncertainty and confusion. I had not been expecting to see him ever again. Yet here he was at my work the very next day after I had taken a trip to see _him_.

"So why are you _really_ here Genesis?" I asked still bracing myself on the door. He turned to me with that smirk on his face.

"Exactly what I told you in the first place. I am keeping the promise I made to you three years ago." He replied smoothly and my eyes narrowed sceptically in response as he walked closer to me.

"I don't believe you." I retorted not fully believing him but still longed to trust in his words. He cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stride slowly towards me and in response I pushed myself further against the wood.

"I wasn't finished yet," He said suavely gently taking my hand and placing my wing necklace in it, "I am here to keep my former promise and to make a new one as well."

_I found a reason for me..._

"And how will I know you will be keeping this promise? What makes it any different than the last?" I asked bitterly closing my fingers over the pendant not meeting his eyes. "After what happened last time, I'm not sure there is any promise that you can make that I will believe." I said sadly, he put his hand over mine.

_...to change who I used to be._

He slowly lowered down to the floor to one knee and looked up into my eyes forcing me to meet his gaze. My eyes widened at the familiar pose and I found it almost impossible to believe. Yet he made no move to get up as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Opening it he revealed a silver ring with three blue gems the exact shade of the stone that resided in his sword. They were on either side of a square cut flawless diamond.

I gasped in awe and my hand flew up with cover my mouth. Genesis smirked with amusement at my reaction and I was completely at a loss as to what to say. I mean how was I supposed to respond to this? Out of all the things I expected him to do, proposing was not on the list.

"Genesis I- I- I don't know what to say..." I stuttered suddenly becoming faint. He smiled, actually smiled and not just a smirk that included both corners of his mouth.

_A reason to start over new..._

"Say you'll marry me Erin," he said softly meeting my gaze steadily and with great anticipation, "an as the wind sails over the water's surface quietly but surely. Nothing shall forestall my return."

Hearing him speak those words made something twist inside of me, but it was a good kind of twist. I knew the risks and I still didn't fully trust him again but in that moment I was certain of one thing and one thing only. If I didn't do this now I would regret it for the rest of my life. I knew that without any doubt whatsoever. For the hundredth time it seemed in the past twenty-four hours that my eyes teared up of their own accord. The tears were different this time however.

"Yes! I will!" I cried tears of joy overflowing as he stood from his knee and kissed me with more passion and love like I had never experienced before.

_...and The Reason is you._

~*The End*~

* * *

**So there you have it I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**The Reason- Hoobastank**


End file.
